Say Cheese
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: Jarlie fic. Joey comes to Summer Bay, from the city. She doesn't know what to expect. A silly mistake leaves bad impressions with the Senior Constable. Which way will the rift between them drift? xx please R
1. Chapter 3

**So I take it you like *goofy smile* **

**pmcc: "what crawled up charlie's ** and died?" lmao. Well it's Charlie duh…sexually frustrated (of course)**

**I just keep swimming – thank you for your very detailed review. It's much appreciated!! **

**Hope you all like this one too… Review for more :)**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Joey followed Charlie out the front door. She remained staring at the ground while Charlie slammed the door. Joey flinched at the sound. She walked closer to her, with her arm folded tightly. Joey tried to string a few words together but they dissolved in Charlie's fierce glare.

"I don't want you round here, do I make myself clear!" Charlie tried to prevent herself from shouting. There were obvious eyes watching them from the kitchen. Joey looked up at her quickly and noticed she looked less frightening when she wasn't in uniform. She looked normal. Her thick golden brown hair was down to her shoulders, which gave a softer look around her face. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" She repeated louder. Joey didn't want this kind of trouble. She had never really intended to make things difficult, but what ever the case she had always been in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and her cheeky comments didn't help either. The one thing that really did frighten her was when people shouted at her.

Charlie walked right up to her, so she was looking down at her. "You're all the same…you 'walk ins' you think you can be cheeky to who ever you like, disrupt the peace, and then expect to be accepted by the locals." Joey looked her straight in the eye. There was pause between them. "You mean…accepted…by you." Joey bit her lip.

_I don't think I noticed her blue eyes before…_

"If I'm brutally honest with you, I want you gone…from Summer Bay. But it looks like that's not gonna happen any time soon, so I suggest you keep to your self. I don't want to hear about you." Joey felt her mouth dry, she wanted to say something in her defence, but it was pointless. "Leave!" Charlie pointed to her. Joey looked at her one last time, and turned to follow the road back to the caravan park.

_Charlie you really should have kept yourself together…this is going to look so bad! She was IN MY HOUSE! THE CHEEK OF IT! _Charlie rubbed her eyes, and walked back into the house.

She saw the bunch by the door scramble back to the living room. Ruby remained behind. She was the one that now had her arms folded and glared. "Ruby, don't look at me like that." Charlie said in a softer tone as she opened the door. "I had no god damn right to talk to her like that. I don't care if you don't like her!" Ruby hissed. "She is not welcome here." Charlie insisted. "Is she a hardened criminal? Does she have any sort of criminal record?" Ruby asked quizzingly. "No." Charlie bit her lip.

_Rubz you don't understand…_

"You have reached an all time low Charlie…just because your not happy.." "How dare you!" Charlie cut in. Ruby frowned. "Just because your not happy..DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT." "Would you keep your voice down?" She urged her. "If you think I'm going to stop getting to know Joey, your dead wrong. You know what? I'm embarrassed to call you my sister!" "You don't mean that.." Charlie tried to embrace her but Ruby pulled back to rejoin her friends. Charlie leant against a kitchen chair with her head lowered.

*

A week had passed, neither had seen each other. Charlie had begun to wonder whether she had left town, though she couldn't be sure. She had plunged herself in paper work, and began over-time to keep her mind off last weeks events. Ruby hadn't forgiven her, in fact things had deteriorated. They had spent less time together then they used to. She sighed heavily into her hands.

_How did one girl manage to turn my world up side down and ass ways?_

Watson knocked on the open door to her office. "We've got a call about a bar fight down at the surf club. I thought you could do with a breath of fresh air, you've been cooped up here all week." Charlie smiled wearily.

_Hmm I don't really want to…_

"Senior Constable…it's a bar fight…you've always loved these kind of trips out...come on I must be able to tempt you?" Watson smiled at her.

_I guess I can't stay in here forever…_

After a few seconds Charlie nodded, almost causing Watson to jump up and down in excitement. She laughed at her too eager face. "What?" Watson asked shyly. "Nothing, come on lets go and get the baddies." She giggled with her.

*

They pulled up right outside the surf club, and legged it in.

Charlie jumped straight into action. Tony had a guys locked in his arms, trying to restrain him from doing any more damage. Tables and chairs were all over the place, numerous glasses at the bar had been smashed, and drinks spilt everywhere. Another guy was on the floor, unconscious. Charlie ran towards Tony, and took the struggling weight from him, handcuffing the guy. "Watson, take this one!" Watson immediately did what she was told and took him to the car they had driven in. "Has anyone called for an ambulance? What happened to him?" "I think young Aden did." Alf replied. "That guy you gave Watson em came in looking for trouble. He.." Aden pointed to the guy on the ground. "was talking to Joey about something private…I'm not too sure what. They got in an argument and neither was willing to back down." Charlie haulted at Joey's name. "Joey's here?"

_I swear to god…if she's the cause of this I will kick her ass outa town! _

"Yeah um…she..was here.." Alf swung his head round looking for her. "She must have taken off." Charlie sighed.

_Just when I thought everything was dying down._She rolled her eyes.

"Alf…he's bleeding, do you have any napkins?" Alf got behind the bar to find them and gave them to Charlie.

The ambulance arrived, to everyone's relief. Charlie was as efficient as she knew how, and had taken all the statements, all except two. She had called for another officer to accompany the guy to the hospital. "Don't leave his sight. I have a number of questions for him when he wakes up!" Charlie yelled as they left. "Nice work Senior Constable!" Watson winked. "All in a days work." She replied. "Do you want me to follow up the statement from Joey?" Charlie shook her head. "No it's ok, I've a few questions for her too. Would you mind just helping Alf with the mess?" "Sure." Watson smiled.

_I hope she knows what she's doing… _Watson wasn't keen on Charlie taking this call.

*

Charlie was outside Joey's caravan. She didn't feel quite right doing this herself, but she did have questions she wanted answers to.

_You are doing your job Charlie. There is NO way around this. Don't stay any longer then you have to__… _

She bit her tongue and knocked at the door. There was no answer. "Joey, are you in there?" Charlie called from outside. She heard movement from inside the caravan.

_What does that bloody cop want now? I've stayed out of her face pretty well and now she wants to talk... _She whimpered in pain.

"Leave me alone!" Joey yelled. Charlie had to contain her frustration as much as she could.

_God damn it! Just open the door and this will be over and done with much sooner! _

Charlie called out to her again. Joey sighed realising she wasn't going to leave like she wanted. She grabbed the tissue as her nose started bleeding again, and reached for the door. Charlie was prepared for a full attack of question for the girl, but when she laid eyes on her they melted away. Charlie face was wiped from any frustration she had had seconds before. "What do you want?" Joey mumbled with the tissue over her nose and mouth. She couldn't bring herself to look at her again. As far as she was concerned, she hated her. "Joey your bleeding…let me have a look.." She cleaned closer, but Joey only pulled away and moved back inside the caravan. "Joey you need to have that checked out." She insisted almost. "I'm fine!" Joey yelled at her. Charlie stopped when she was inside the door. "Joey your hurt!" She pointed out.

_Well done sunshine!....I'm always hurt what difference does it make THIS time! _

Charlie looked around the caravan. She noticed how tidy she was, but let her eyes rest on the empty box of tissues. She moved closer to her carefully. "Just let me have a look." It was more of a question really. Joey flinched as she pulled the tissue away slowly. Charlie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her lip was split down the centre, and her bloody nose wasn't letting up. "Who did this?" She asked her with concern. Joey hadn't seen this side of her before. "What the hell do you care?" She snatched the tissue back to catch the flowing blood. "Please let me take you to get that check out." Joey shook her head. "It just looks bad because of the blood, that's all." Charlie sighed and sat down opposite her on the floor. "I will need a statement from you. Do you think you're able?" Joey shook her head. "Jesus, Joey why are you making this so hard?" Joey couldn't believe she was actually letting off steam now, last week she just shouted at her instead. "I couldn't give you one, I didn't see what happened." Joey replied. "And yet you got a bloody nose and lip…What do you take me for?" Joey shrugged. I think you should go." Charlie knew she wasn't going to get anywhere.

_She's OBVIOUSLY hurt, why the hell won't she let me just help her. OK so things are difficult, but surely she'd WANT help__…_

"If you feel the need to change that statement at anytime, you know where to find me. I might be back for further questions. I see I'm not getting anywhere at this point in time." She tried a smile and walked out.

_God this is giving me high blood pressure!_

Joey remained sitting on the floor. As soon as Charlie had left, she allowed her tears to flow.

_Why is this happening all over again? HE'S HERE! Why is Brett doing this? Why won't he believe me?_

_*_

"Charlie, the guy we took the hospital, he's awake. Rachel says he's fine. There was just a little more blood then expected from one blow to the head." She nodded. "Did you get his name?" Watson smiled. "Yes, you're gonna love this…its Collins, Brett Collins." Charlie's jaw dropped. "Wow one slip up and we've found him, this IS PROGRESS!" "I thought you'd be pleased. The other guys is locked up in one of the cells, he's still out of it from the exceeding amount of alcohol he consumed. Either way he's a link." "Great work! Here's the statements from the witnesses." "Did you get one from Joey?" Charlie shook her head. "She said she didn't see anything." Watson studied her face. "But?..." She waited for her to spill. Charlie sighed heavily. "But…she has a bloody nose and lip, so I know she's lying. She must have tried to intervene between the two guys. She's definatly hiding something. I've just got to figure it out." Charlie pondered as she leant her bum against her desk.

*

Joey had walked back to the surf club after she'd cleaned herself up. She found Alf cleaning with Aden. "Hi guys." They stopped what they were doing and looked up. "I'm really sorry I took off, I just panicked." Alf noticed her swollen lip. "Flamin heck Joey you got hit pretty bad there, why didn't you say something." She shrugged her shoulders. "But you're feeling alright?" Aden asked out of concern. "Yeah it's nothing." "Sorry I'm Aden, I was there at Ruby's last week. I was working here before you." "Oh right Alf mention." She shook his hand.

_He's all muscle but he's gentle, __I don't think I've ever met a guy like that before…_

"Here let me help." They each grabbed the end of a table and swung it round back on its legs. "Thanks!" Aden smiled. Alf disappeared with a full bag of broken glass. "Alf says you're working on a trawler..." Joey continued the conversation. "Yeah I love boats." He said with a goofy grin. "Me too." She smiled. "Am I hearing this right?…a girl…loving boats as much as I do?" Joey giggled a little. "Yup!" "That's cool! I'll have to take you out sailing one day." "That's sounds good." She smiled a little too wide, causing her lip to bleed again. "You should get that checked out, you might need stitches." "I'm not going any where near no doctor. They always think they know what's best." Aden accepted her answer and didn't push it any further.

*

It was slowly growing dark out. With the recent events still floating in her head she decided the best way to ignore them was to go for a stroll along the beach.

She had taken her shoes off, and began walking a long the soft sand, squishing her toes into the sand with every step.

_I've wanted to be near the sea for so long…__I can't help but think that maybe I deserve all this…maybe I am good for nothing.._

She watched her feet move in the sand as she walked along. She bumped into someone. She felt her cheeks go red out of embarrassment. I'm sorry!" Both said together. Joey looked up to see Charlie, who was just as embarrassed as her. "I didn't know you...I shouldn't have bumped…" "Sorry..you…I didn't see…I wasn't…" They quickly avoided any more embarrassment and walked around each other, awkwardly.

_She said…'SORRY!' wow what brought that on! _Joey couldn't believe the same woman that had literally growled at her last week was now apologising. She kept on walking with raised eyebrows in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 4

**Hey all, thank you, thank you for you lovely comments!!!!!!!!!!! *big ass smyle* **

**Due to cheeky comments for more…I give you chapter 4!!!!**

**I know everyone wants Jarlie together but there would be no story :P I said it was a jarlie fic so we KNOW they'll end up together…but how?!? Lol**

**Review for more..hehe this works! **

**X**

**Sugar.**

It was pretty late by the time Joey got back to her caravan, dark enough that she had trouble locating the lock on the door. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her, or at least she thought she did.

_Jo it's nothing, you're imaging things now! _

She turned back round to find the lock on the caravan door. She heard footsteps again. A shadow moved closer towards her. Joey couldn't make out who it was. "Who is it?" She shouted into the dark.

_I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark…_

Her heart was beating ferociously. The figure moved closer again. Joey relaxed. "Oh thank god, you scared me Brett." He lunged at her and swung her round to the other side of the caravan, where no one could see them. He kept his hand over her mouth, to avoid her yelling and bringing attention on them. His arm was forced across her neck. She tried to scream but only muffled noises were heard. "What did you say to the cops today?" He hissed. He removed his hand from her mouth slowly in case she decided to scream again. "Nothing…I told them nothing Brett. Please let me go!" She fought to catch her breath. "How do I know you're not lying?" He snarled in her face. "I promise I didn't say anything, I didn't even give a statement when they asked for one…" He frowned. "I don't want to know about you and Robbo, ok? I don't care what happened between you two in the city. This is my home I will not let you ruin what I have here, do you understand?" Joey nodded, her eyes started welling up.

Kirsty was bringing the washing in for the night, about to lock up. Faint sobs drew her closer to the caravan park. She held her breath and heard whispers, she listened carefully.

"The cops have Robbo now, and it's all your fault! I need him….god damn it Joey!" He refrained from punching his fist into the caravan. "Brett why do you need him? What are you planning?........Tell me!" He brought his face closer to hers. He looked at her squirming, and laughed softly. "You'll find out soon enough Jo, for the mean time stay the hell away from me, and don't even think about breathing a word to the cops!" He thumped her hard and walked into the darkness that surrounded them. Joey gasped at the thrashing pain along her side. She limped back to the front of the caravan. After much fumbling with the key, she opened the caravan door and flopped to the floor as soon as she stepped inside.

Kirsty almost ran back to the house, she didn't like what she had heard. It was a tail end of a conversation, but it was more then enough. She shut the door behind her and locked it, and then checked that she locked it. "Kirst, you ok?" Miles laughed from the sofa. "You're not afraid of the dark are you?" He smiled cheekily. "Miles it's not funny!...I heard voices….outside…" Miles spun round to take a proper look at her anxious face.

"Kirst you're imagining it." Kirst walked over and sat beside him, throwing her arms around his waist. "No…I don't think I did. I think…………..I think Joey might be in some kind of trouble..." She looked up at Miles expressing a rather worried look. "You really think so?" Kirsty's sincerity put Miles on edge. She nodded, not breaking eye contact with him. "Ok well we'll go down and mention it to Charlie tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead, and cuddled closer to her.

*

"What do you mean he DISAPPEARED?" Charlie roared down the phone. "You were supposed to be watching him……fine get officers out looking for him now, and hurry!" Watson met the face of a very angry Charlie. "What was that about?" "Brett's gone."

_It's always one step forward, two steps back…_

"What?........I'll get back up." "Thanks Watson." Charlie sat back down at her desk.

_This is going to be another LONG day! _She rubbed her forehead.

"Senior….did you want to interview Robbo?" Charlie looked up blankly at the other officer. "The guy we pulled in yesterday?" "Yes, sorry, I'm with you now. Give me a minute." "Sure!" The officer closed the door, and ordered Robbo to be moved to the interview room.

_Well this'll be interesting….lets see if it fills in SOME of the blanks…_

Charlie fixed her cold, cop image, and strode into the room. The smell of fish and alcohol reached her nostrils. She tried not to gag. She walked over and pulled out the chair opposite Robbo. He smirked as he let his eyes follow the sight of her, up and down. "You want to tell me what happened yesterday?" He was sitting back in his chair with his legs wide open.

_God…..men! What does he think that's inviting… far from it._

"I'm not talking until I have spoken to my lawyer." He demanded, rubbing his greasy facial hair. "Well that's a shame, looks like you're gonna be here for a very long time then. You see, your fight yesterday did a lot of damage to the property of the Surf Club, not only that but we also have reason to believe you're a wanted man in the city." His smirk disappeared completely. "We have reports of sexual assult, rape, harassment, drink-driving…do you want me to continue?" Charlie remained calm, she always did when she was do the interviewing. "I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed. "Let me put it this way, we're keeping you here until we get the answers we want, then we're handing you ass over to higher authority, I wouldn't really want to look at your face everyday."

"What were you doing with Brett Collins?" He refused to look her in the eye. "I was working woman! God to make a living don't I?" "Where were you working?" He rolled his eyes. "On a trawler, Brett was able to get me a job down here, so I took it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Explains the smell of fish!" Charlie remarked. Angelo covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Charlie caught him in the corner of her eye. "It also explains how you've managed to escape arrest previously. Travelling back and forth out to sea. You've managed to keep a low profile until you drunken fight yesterday." He now glared at her. "Do you know Joey?" His smirk returned. "We've had a good time or two together in the city…does that answer your question?" Charlie thought for a minute.

_I would never have put Joey and him together. I may not like her very much….and she does get on my nerves but I would believe she could do better then HIM._

"How did you meet Joey?" She continued. Robbo rubbed his eyes exhausted. "Through her brother, what do you think?"

_She had mentioned somethi__ng about meeting her brother here in Summer Bay…_

"Who…who's her brother?" Robbo laughed. "You're clueless!" Charlie leaned forward. "Who is her brother?" She repeated louder. "Brett!" he smirked, pleased with himself that he managed to get her all worked up. "What?" Charlie sat back in disbelief.

_God this is all piecing together….it explains why she wouldn't give a statement. I HAVE to find her again later.__ Perhaps her busted lip had been intentional._

_*_

"Hey Joey!" Ruby walked into the surf club. "Hey Rubz." She smiled at Xavier who she realised was permanently attached to her at all times. "I heard about what happened, are you alright?" She took a closer look at her lip. "Peachy." She insisted. "I still can't believe you came in to work this morning." Joey smiled appreciatively. "Be honest with me, is my sister still giving you a hard time?" Ruby asked her bluntly. Joey didn't feel she should reply to that. "Ruby she had every right to get angry before...I was in the wrong, plus she's only trying to protect you. She a cop, she's doing her job." Ruby sat back in the bar stool and watched her clean the new glasses that were lined up on the counter. "So you're saying you don't hate her?" Joey laughed. "How could I hate her, I don't know her! Any way hate, is a very harsh word." Xavier nodded in surprised agreement to her answer. "You're a good person Joey, one day, when my sister takes her nose out of her job…she's gonna see that." Ruby pointed for freshly squeezed orange juice, Joey placed the drink in front of her. "Thanks." "I think if your sister did that this town might fall apart. She works hard to keep it the way it is." "Oh god….now you're sounding boring!" Joey and Xavier laughed. "You mean I sound grown up?" Ruby nodded with a grin.

Charlie stood at the pool table debating with her self whether or not to go in and talk to Joey.

_Did she really just say those things about me? I'm not driven so deep into work I don't notice people…__.am I? _

She stood still and admired Joey talking to Ruby. She had her hair down, she looked relaxed and happy. Not like the state she had seen her in yesterday.

_Maybe she's trying to avoid confrontation__ of what happened.._

She looked away, having realised she had watched them long enough and smiled shyly, walking out.

*

"Charlie!" Miles called out to her as she entered the diner. "Hey, what's up?" He dove his hands into his pockets, not wanting to sound silly. "Listen Kirsty got kinda freaked out last night. She said she heard voices outside around the caravan park. She said one of them was definatly Joey's, and that it sounded like someone was threatening her. She thinks she might be in some sort of trouble." Charlie watched his eye movement. "Right, is she sure it was Joey's?" "Yes, she said the voices came from round the back of her Caravan." "Right well I was going to speak with her later, so I'll ask her about last night. Thanks for the input Miles." He smiled. "Glad I can help in some way."

Charlie parted from him and went to the counter. Irene caught her gaze. "Hey Charlie, everything alright?" "Yeah, is Leah back there?" Irene nodded. "Leah?" She soon popped her head round after hearing her name. "Hey Charlie, yeah sorry for texting you at work. I know you're really busy, but would you be able to do me a favour?" Charlie smiled. "It's something to do with a date you have, right?" Leah grinned. "And perhaps….babysitting VJ?" She grinned even wider. "Please?" Charlie knew her too well. "Oh I guess I'll find something to distract VJ with this evening." Leah burst in delight. "Thank you, thank you! I owe you." Charlie nodded. "Any tips on who the lucky guys is?" Leah shook her head. "I'm not letting either of you near him!" She said to her and Irene, who laughed at her. "It's been bloody useless trying to design the new menu, her mind is on cloud nine!" Irene let out.

She happily left them arguing over who was more high maintenance. She smiled walking out, not looking where she was going she almost knocked into the armful of fishnets Hugo had. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was…" Hugo smiled awkwardly. "It's fine, really." They hadn't really talked since the break up. "How are you?" Charlie asked out of decency. "Great, yeah." He nodded. "You seeing anyone?" He asked wondering if she had moved on completely. "No, not really." He smiled a little. "What about you?" She returned the question. "Yeah there's a possibility."

_Wow got his eye on someone already. _She smiled trying to be friendly.

*

Charlie arrived home that evening and heard the TV on in the living room. "Hey VJ, anything in particular you wanted for dinner?" There was no reply. She was about to walk through and bumped into Ruby. "Hey Rubz." "You said you were out at the gym this evening…"

_Why does she look worried…_

"Yeah…um Leah asked me to look after VJ, she's got a date." She moved to the side of her trying to get passed. Again Ruby moved in front. "Ruby what are you hiding?" She sighed heavily, and let her passed. Charlie walked into the living room and found Joey there crying. "Charlie please leave her alone, she's been through enough." Ruby was certain she was gonna tear the walls down again. "Ruby!" She shushed her quiet. As soon as Joey saw Charlie in front of her, she leapt up and headed for the door. "Joey, wait!" Charlie called after her. "Rubz why was she crying?" "I really know she said something about Hugo hitting on her. I think he's been a little too persistant, not leaving her alone…I'm not sure, she was explaining and then you came home." Charlie thought for a minute. "Ah if Leah comes with VJ look after him until I get back." "Why? Where are you going?" Ruby yelled as she saw her sister run out of the living room. "To find her!" She shouted back. She grabbed her keys and ran out after her.


	3. Chapter 5

**Thanks EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS WOOOOOO!! Lol**

**Forgive me, forgive me, for being slow to update. I was wrecked the day before and I planned on posting last night but I forgot I was going out to a local concert, which finished at midnight. This one was interesting to write…possibilities of Jarlie fluff soon. I'll see how I take the story, it has to flow together so…**

**IJKS – sorry sorry sorry. Hehe I am willing in future to make deals *wink,wink***

**Anyway review if you want more…I know you do really :P**

**X**

**Sugar.**

"Joey!" Charlie called out again, and then waited to see if she could hear a response. Again there was nothing. She put a hand over her stomach, feeling her muscles tighten from running.

_God where is she?_

She began a fast-paced walk towards the diner, in hope she may find her somewhere near the beach. Her eyes eventually caught the sight of Irene putting out the bags of rubbish. "Hey what's wrong girlie? You look like you've been whizzing around like a blue ass fly." Charlie felt her cheeks with the back of her head. She felt hot from running. "I'm looking for Joey, have you seen her anywhere?" Charlie fought to catch her breath. Irene thought for a minute. "Hang on…I think Colleen had been mentioning something about Joey and Aden…she said she had seen them on the beach earlier, you could…" Before Irene could finish, Charlie had thanked her and legged it towards the beach.

She removed her sandles, and jogged down the sandy pathway to the beach. She let her eyes cast the sand in all directions, seeing if she could spot a figure.

_The one place where you can find peace…_

She smiled as she found Joey, cross-legged, playing with the sand around her. Charlie bit her lip and slowly moved closer to her, afraid she'd run again. Unaware, Joey had caught her from the corner of her eyes.

_Why can't she just leave me alone…what have I done now?_

Charlie reached her and sat down beside her, leaving a large enough gap between them. Neither said anything for a while, but looked out to sea. "Why did you run?" Charlie looked at her, trying to decode anything she could from the emotions that ran through Joey's eyes. "Call me WEIRD if you like, but I didn't want repeats of last time." Charlie looked down at her toes in the sand. "Look if you're here to try and get me to make a statement or to mouth off at me, I think you should just go. I don't have the energy to deal with you." She wiped another tear that way rolling down her cheek. "Here…" Charlie held out a tissue, smiling shyly. Joey hesitated, but then felt more tears rising and so took it to wipe away the damage. "I'm not here for that Joey, I'm just here to see if you're alright." "You're good, but you're not that good. This is some act, to get me talking. I've met cops like you before." Charlie looked at her hurt.

_This isn't the girl I over heard in the surf club, this is someone different. The Joey that really gets my nerves and thinks she knows it all._

Charlie didn't say anything for a few minutes. "What do you mean you've met cops like me before?" Joey frowned. "Again with the questions..." She rolled her eyes. Joey knew she sounded ungrateful. But she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted some comfort. Charlie ignored her last comment. "Has Hugo been bothering you?"

_Oh great…Ruby told her! Fantastic!_

"Charlie…look…if this is you trying to be nice to me...or trying to care…then I appreciate it…I just don't want to talk to anyone. And with what's been said between us already I don't think sharing anything with you would help. Please just leave me alone." Joey buried her face in her hands, trying to ignore how stupid she felt crying in front of her. Charlie felt hurt, and rejected, but didn't let it show in her voice. "Ok, I'm sorry I bothered you." She got up but found it extremely hard to walk away.

_There's a lot more to this then I can make out, or that she's letting on. _Charlie concluded. _I wish I didn't feel the way I do around her. I wish we weren't like chalk and cheese._

Charlie felt deflated when she arrived home and shut the door behind her. "So did you find her, where is she?" Ruby came running through from her room at the sound of Charlie arriving back. "Yes Ruby, I did." Ruby looked blank. "Well, where is she then?" She sighed. "She didn't want to talk to me, and asked me to leave." Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, I wonder why?" she said sarcastically. "Oh thanks rubz." "What did you expect Charlie? You should have left me go after her, but instead you had to rub your nose in it." Charlie turned and faced her frowning. "It's not like that!" "Then how is it? You bite her head off on arrival, but as soon as she appears genuinely upset you want to see if she's ok…it doesn't work like that Charlie." She held back her tears. "Is VJ here?" Ruby backed off, hearing her sister change the tone of her voice. "Yes he's having a bath before bed." She watched Charlie make herself a coffee, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't.

*

Morning came, and forced the residents of Summer Bay out of their bed. Joey found it particularly hard, because she regretted not telling Charlie everything. She thought about whether it might have changed her opinion altogether. But she was afraid she'd think even less of her.

Charlie had woken up, feeling disappointed in herself. She didn't know how to help Joey, but she knew that she wanted to, despite of what had happened previously. The more she thought about it, the more this surprised her. And more then anything, it puzzled her.

*

Watson was at her desk, making faces at the screen. She had been digging up and extending the search for dirt on Robbo, in her own free time. This had completely bewildered Charlie, but she had given her permission to do so, providing it didn't take up her concentration and time while doing shifts. Charlie walked in with a coffee for herself and Watson. "You've been in every morning an hour early for almost a week now, please tell me you actually getting somewhere." Charlie placed the other coffee on the desk for her. "Thanks, and yes I am getting somewhere." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Spill." Watson scrunched her face up, not knowing whether she should. "Charlie…I think I should tell you in your office."

_She's either being silly, or she really has found something. But knowing Watson and how serious she gets about her job…_

"Ok, step into my office constable." Watson smiled. Both women walked in and closed the door. Charlie leant back on her desk. "What have you found?" Watson breathed in deeply. "I've been sieving through the records that were given to us on Robbo. It stated that there were 3 rape victims. I figured if I could find one of them, we could get a longer sentence for Robbo. Of course we wouldn't need one if he pleaded guilty, but we both know he's not going to do that." "But none of them could be found.." Charlie stated. "Yes I know, but that's why I did some digging. One lead was a dead end. The girl Tanya, Robbo's ex died from suicide 3 months ago, the second I couldn't get any leads on at all." "And the third?" Charlie asked intrigued. "The third, I recently learnt had links with Brett Collins." Watson waited to see if any reaction sparked in Charlie. She remained clueless. She pulled out the notes on the third victim. "Her description: average height, long dark brown hair, brown eyes…" She skimmed some paragraphs….and looked up at her. "Watson…you're really not making much sense." Watson bit her lip. "Charlie I'll put this in my own words. Brett was involved with Robbo in the city on numerous occasions, mostly robberies and petty thief, they had grown up together. The third rape came about when Robbo met Brett's sister." Charlie's face whitened. "Sorry..did you say?..." Watson could only nod. Charlie looked into space. "Charlie?" She dragged her eyes up. "That's not where it starts." Charlie frowned trying to take her words in. Watson handed her the files she had. "Read this, it might start making more sense."

Charlie sat down, and plunged herself into Joey's past. She wanted to know everything.

*

Ruby knocked at Joey's caravan, hoping she wouldn't get caught. Joey opened up, as soon as she saw that it was Ruby and not someone else. "Hey, come in…..wait shouldn't you be at school?" Ruby grinned. "Ruby!" Joey let out. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm gonna be in if Charlie see's you here?" Ruby shook her head. "But I had to come see you, after what happened last night…." Ruby ventured. Joey sighed. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

_Oh please Joey open up…your hiding something…it can't be healthy. _

"Ok, so we won't talk about it. Even better yet, why don't you meet me for lunch and we'll distract each other this afternoon." "Huh?...distract each other?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "I had an argue with Xav for the millionth time." Joey looked at her sympathetically. "What about?" Ruby went crimson. Joey nudged her, trying her best to make her spill. "It's…about…….taking our relationship to the next level." Joey fell back on the bed speechless. "Wow, really?" Ruby buried her face from Joey's view. "How old are you by the way?" Ruby sighed. "Jesus Ruby, you better not let you sister find out, if anything you should talk to her about it." "Don't try and talk me out of it Joey ok, it's my decision." "Ok. So what was the argument about then?" "Xav wants me to tell Charlie." Joey thought for a minute. "I'm not going to try and talk you out of it, I haven't known you very long at all, so I'm not going to pass judgement either, I would only advise you not to do it if you feel pressured, and that it would be the best idea to talk to your sister. Ok? That lunch together is sounding better already." Ruby smiled at her. "I like you Joey. I hope you'll stick around for a while….at least." "Me too." Joey replied.

*

Brett was cautious of standing out any where in public. He rubbed his growing facial hair, trying to get a hold of his thoughts.

_This IS going to work…it has to!_

He walked down to the docks, intentionally bumping into Aden. "Hey watch it mate!" Aden yelled. "You're no mate of mine." He snarled and walked on. He reached Lou's boat. He couldn't see him any where on deck.

_God that man irritates me! Thinks he's so high and mighty with his massive boat and business. He's gonna get what's coming to him._

He climbed aboard and shouted for him. "Lou, we need to talk!" Lou appeared from down below. "Brett what do you want?" Brett frowned. "What do I want?" He said with humour. "I'm here to tell you how things are gonna go down mate." Lou shook his head. "No, not after that stunt you pulled with Robbo. Thank's to you I'm one man down." Brett snarled at him. "You need me, to make this work and you know it." They were now whispering so the crew on the trawler beside them couldn't hear. "That maybe true, but aren't the cops looking for your ass? I don't want to attract that kind of attention. I've got enough to worry about." Brett smiled wickedly. "Oh yes I forgot your love, Irene!" Lou was storing his anger for a later date. "You leave her out of this you hear me!" "Or what?" Lou didn't reply. Brett knew he had the upper-hand. Lou would do anything he could to prevent Irene finding out. "Listen to me, I'm calling the shots, it's not up for discussion. I'm saying we ditch using one of the trawlers, it's too risky after the incident in the city." Lou frowned at him further. "And what do you suggest we use?" Brett smiled and looked around at where they were. Lou's face sank. "No, No! No way!" "I'm telling you this is how it is. We use your boat. The cops wouldn't even expect it, because you're going to pretend that your motive is to take Irene out on it for a romantic weekend." Brett folded his arms. Lou bit his lip.

_It is a pretty good plan, but it's Irene. So many things could go wrong….I don't want to drag her into this._

Brett saw the thoughts run across his face. "If you don't comply, I'll tell Irene everything. If you do, you convince her you want to take her out for a romantic weekend out to sea, and the job is done. I will be with you. I'll make myself discreet in the smaller bedroom. You won't even have to do the job yourself." Lou's heart sank. He knew he had no option.

_How did I get into this mess?_

"Do you comply?" Lou looked at him wearily. "Yes." He said quietly, defeated. "How much is the guy paying?" "More then enough mate, you could set up for life."

_Ok so that's a lie but if it sounds like a ton of money Lou will sway. Anyway I don't plan on sharing, he'll find that out when the time is right._

"Make sure you stay out of trouble and out of view from the cops. I can't afford for this to go wrong." Lou hissed. "I won't go wrong." Brett assured him. He patted his shoulder lightly and climbed off board.

Aden had been watching from the distance. He walked away, having finished his shift. He carried his thoughts and doubts with him.

*

Charlie finished up for the day, and had left the station with buzzing emotions.

_Where do I go from here? She's certainly not going to talk to me…I'll have to get her to trust me, even if I don't like the idea myself. I don't want to deceive, I really don't but I don't see any other way._

_How does she get up every day and push aside her past? No wonder she doesn't like me…I remind her of all the useless cops that did nothing to help her….Well I'm going to be different._

She walked into the surf club and found Hugo at the bar. Joey was serving.

_How does she manage to pop up everywhere?_

"What can I get you?" Joey tried to stay neutral. "Ah nothing for me thanks. I was just wanting to talk to Hugo here." Hugo looked up at her. "Um is everything alright?" Charlie eyed him. "Yeah do you mind if we talk outside?" Hugo nodded and followed her out. Joey kept a close eye on them until they had walked out the entrance. "What's this about?" Hugo faced her. "I realise you and Joey are talking and getting to know each other, but I would appreciate it you left her alone. Don't try and make it more then a friendship, she's having a hard time at the moment, and I honestly think it's not what she needs." Hugo paused, thinking. "Charlie I know what this is all about." Charlie was taken aback a bit.

_Did she really tell him everything?_

Hugo smiled. "Charlie, you're jealous." Charlie snorted. "Hugo there's nothing to be jealous about. I'm just looking out for her." "Oh really? I thought you didn't like her…I thought she got on your nerves? Don't act all clueless, I saw you interrogating her when she arrived." He snarled. "It was simply a bad impression. Look just lay off her." He shook his head. "Charlie you're the one that needs to lay off." A voice came from behind. Charlie turned to face an angry Joey. "Joey I'm only trying to…" Joey laughed. "what…help?" Charlie sunk into herself. "I thought I made it clear I don't want you interfering with my business…obviously not clear enough." "Joey, I need to talk to you, something's come up." Hugo was scratching his head watching Charlie dig herself a hole. "Come on Joey, let's go back inside." Hugo suggested, Joey agreed and followed him in, leaving Charlie speechless and upset.

Xavier, standing at the fence, looked at her sympathetically.

_God I can't imagine how hard it is to do her job…_


	4. Chapter 6

**Love the comments you guys are giving!!**

**You can give your thanks to I JUST KEEP SWIMMING… I'm trading with her…so due to her persuading you got another chapter!!!!**

**Review****! I'll wait a bit to see how many reviews I do get hehe xxxx**

**Enjoy**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Watson settled herself down on one of the stools at the bar. "Yeah I best be off now I'll you sometime for that scuba-diving lesson." Hugo smiled. "Yeah sounds great. And again I'm sorry about Charlie." Joey smiled appreciatively. "Ah it's alright, she's probably bitter about the break up." Joey couldn't believe what she heard. "Wait………….you guys were together?"

_Oh my god she HAS TO HATE ME NOW! I arrive in town, piss her off, befriend her sister, and steal her man… Jesus Joey for godsake!_

"Ya, but it wasn't exactly serious. We were together for 7 months, it just fizzled out I suppose. We both knew it wasn't going any where. Anyway see you." Hugo left Joey deep in her thoughts. Watson heard everything. "Anyone home?" Joey snapped out of her haze. "Sorry, what can I get you?" Watson made her order, and sat back rather relaxed. "Good day?" Joey asked quizzingly. "Ah something like that." Joey watched her. She looked like she had something else to say. "What?" Joey eyed her. "Don't get me wrong, I am aware this is none of my business, but…." But?..." Joey repeated. Watson rubbed her eyes. "Charlie realises that you guys got off on the wrong foot. It's just…between you and me….Charlie is always under constant stress to do her job well, and when you showed up I don't think she knew how to deal with you. She may come across as cold and uninviting but she has to be that way. Just remember she is only human, she has more things going on with her then you might think and her job requires her to bottle it all up………………..I just wanted you to know that." Joey thought about what she had said, carefully. Watson returned her attention to her drink.

*

[A few days later]

Ruby was at her locker, checking her hair in the small mirror she had fixed on the inside of it. "Hey beautiful!" Xavier came up behind her and kissed her neck. "E-hem….keep going!" Xavier laughed. "My wonderful, amazing girlfriend that you are…" Ruby smiled. "That's more like it. "She turned around to face him, breathing in deeply. He had a sparkle in his eyes, so did she and she knew it. Things were definatly getting more serious between them. "Not that you're high maintenance or anything though…right?" "Exactly." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Xavier pulled back. "Have you….told your sister?" Ruby sunk. "Ruby I wouldn't feel right if your sister didn't know. I want her to know that I'm serious about you, and that we're not sneaking around behind her back." He smiled lovingly to her. "Xav, you don't know Charlie like I do. She will shut down completely and prevent me from seeing you. I'm telling you there is only one way she will react to this." Xavier sighed. "Just promise me you'll think about it at least, please?" Ruby smiled. "I will." "We better get to class." He hinted. Ruby pulled a folder out of her locker and locked it. They walked passed Nicole and Trey making out. "It's funny how some people have no decency isn't it?" Ruby said loudly to Xavier. Nicole glared at her, Trey smirked. "I think she's secretly wishing she could join us." Nicole grinned at him. Ruby walked away disgusted. "I think I'm going to throw up." Xavier laughed. "Come on.."

"Right, please no more excuses about homework! Miss Buckton, you failed to hand up your assignment." Ruby gulped. "Did I?" Miles sighed. "What's the reason this time?" Ruby looked at Xavier and then back at him. "Uh now I remember………….sister ate it." She tired to look at him with sincerity. The class giggled. "Quiet! Ruby I'll talk to you after class, go sit down." Ruby dragged her feet to the desk next to Xavier's. "I thought you did that assignment?" He whispered to Ruby. "I did, I just wasn't satisfied with it, so I didn't hand it up." Xavier looked at her sympathetically. "Tell him that." Ruby smiled and turned to focused on the board. "Right class, we are starting a Shakespearean play today." The entire class groaned. "Oh what wonderful enthusiasm I hear!" Miles said sarcastically. "Macbeth!" He declared as he begun handing them out. Ruby scrunched her face up at the idea. "Who can tell me what it's about?" The students looked clueless. One hand was up. "Jai?" Ruby spun her head round to him. "It's about a tragic hero, a brave noble man who brings about his own downfall." Everyone looked at Jai. "Thank god we have someone who reads outside of school, well done, it certainly is." Miles smiled.

*

The diner was as busy as ever, trying to serve the towns residents, it being lunchtime. Leah had been up and out of the house earlier then everyone because new stock was arriving. "Leah do we even have any more storage space for these?" Irene had been almost dancing around the place with her arms full, carrying boxes in and out of the diner. "I hope the rubbish gets picked up today, there's a mountain of it outside." Leah smiled. "Stop worrying." Irene nodded. "Colleen can you go check on that table in the corner, take their order if their ready?" Colleen hurried along. Roman, who was the only one that was as relaxed and calm as the sea, smiled in amusement. He had his back to them as he was preparing the salads. As soon as Irene had disappeared, Leah took the opportunity to check out his ass. She smiled.

Lou was waiting at the counter and had called for Irene. She soon appeared causing him to smile broadly. "Hey…em what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up later?" Irene said shyly. She didn't like talking with him in front of customers. "Sorry I know. I just wanted to ask you something." He paused for a moment. "I was wondering if you were free for the weekend?" Irene eyed him cautiously. "I might be…" He smiled.

_Perfect…_

*

Joey had a day off, being only employed halftime. She had prepared on spending that free time getting to know Brett again, but that was clearly off the table. She hung out with Ruby and Xavier and their friends often, but felt as though she was intruding a little. She always backed out when Ruby offered everyone to go back to her place. She had kept her contact with Charlie to an absolute minimum, but as the days wore on, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't healthy or easy, being in such a small town.

She was walking along near the cliff top, enjoying the quiet and the peace. She was independent, having relied on only herself for so long, she was now faced with the fear of trusting people again.

She paused momentarily when she saw Charlie kneeling down beside a headstone. She moved forward, not knowing what to expect.

*

Aden walked into the station looking for Charlie but found Angelo instead at the desk. "Hey Aden what can I do for you?" He smiled pleasantly. They had had their ups and downs in the past concerning Belle, but everything had mellowed over, they both hoped. "Is Charlie here at all?" Angelo shook his head. "I told her I could look after the fort. She looked like she could do with the afternoon off." "Right, it's just about Brett." Angelo looked up at him again. "Brett Collins?" "Yeah, I know I should have come to you a few days ago, my days just got filled up. But um…..I saw Brett with Lou, my boss. I saw them from a distance, but they seemed like they were talking about something pretty serious, their body-language was pretty rough…you could say. I couldn't hear much….but I got the gist that they were planning something…something big." Angelo closed the file in front of him. "Did you hear anything in particular that might help us?" "I heard Brett say 'It will work' and he mentioned something about Irene….if that's any help at all. I just thought I'd come in and report it, whether it's useful or not." Angelo nodded. "We need actual evidence or proof that their planning something before we approach them, but I may have a talk with Irene. Thanks for coming in." Aden smiled. "Not a bother!"

_At least things have cooled off between us now.. _

Angelo returned to the file in front and chewed on his pen.

*

Charlie heard footsteps near her and turned dramatically not expecting it to be who it was. "I'm not here to cause further trouble I just………."Joey bit her lip. "I just want to say sorry for before...with Hugo..." She was hoping Charlie might respond positively. Joey hadn't brought her gaze up from the ground, and hadn't yet notice her teary eyes. "It's fine." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Charlie's weak tone caught Joey's attention. Joey suddenly felt bad and remembered what Watson had said. She looked down at the headstone. 'Ross Buckton', Charlie caught her stare. "My dad..." She looked back down at it trying to recapture the happy memories. They were gradually fading, being replaced with recent events. "Charlie please don't take everything personally….I just find it extremely hard to open up and trust anyone…I…do you want me to go?" Charlie didn't answer.

_I don't want to talk about my private life but I don't want her to go…_

Charlie looked at her again. She was now bending down in front of her.

_Wow I don't think I noticed how deep her brown eyes are…She's looking at me sympathetically…god she must think I'm so weak….and I the fucking senior constable…_

Charlie put her hands over her face and started shaking uncontrollably. If Joey had had her eyes closed she wouldn't have known how upset she was, you couldn't hear her among the winds. Charlie tried so hard to contain her tears, but the more she let her thoughts run wild of Joey, of her dad, of Hugo, of Ruby, and all the worries she had, the faster they came. She felt stupid, and weak, allowing Joey to see her like this. Within moments she felt soft arms around her, holding her.

_W…w…what is she doing? _

She didn't remove her hands, but she knew it was Joey. She felt her long hair, moving with the wind, tickling her neck. She didn't think this was appropriate on any level, but her longing for comfort broke through. She allowed herself to bury into Joey's arms, who responded and held her tighter. Neither said a word.

*

"Right Ruby?" Miles leant against his desk, waiting for the usual petty excuse. Ruby stood in front of him, staring at the ground. "I did do the assignment I just…" Miles was surprised by this. "Wait…so you did you do it?" Ruby nodded. He laughed. "Then why pretend that you didn't?" "I wasn't happy with it, the deadline was yesterday and I didn't feel right handing it up if I wasn't satisfied. I've been kind of distracted with other things lately, and I think it's taken its toll a bit." Miles looked at her understandingly. "Is this about your father passing away?" Ruby hadn't let herself dwell on it at all, she had pushed it aside and got on with her life. She looked down again, her eyes welling up. "Ruby I haven't seen you talk or cry about it….to anyone….it's not healthy." She held back the tears. "Life goes on thought, right? That's what Charlie said. I can't talk about it at home.." Miles nodded. "If you ever need to talk…about anything...I am here, ok?" Ruby nodded. "Is it just that, or is there something else?" Ruby snorted a little. "Just your average worries and pressures of growing up…" Miles smiled. "Ah yes, life's very much like that unfortunately…" He paused for a moment. "I will give you another week to hand that assignment in, do you think that will give you enough time to write something you'll be satisfied with?" Ruby nodded appreciatively. "That would be great!" "Good, glad to hear it." He turned to the door and saw Xavier pocking his head up, looking through the glass. "I think you wanted…pity we're not doing Romeo and Juliet.." "Sir!" Ruby exclaimed. Miles laughed. "Off you go."

_Oh thank god for that…_

Ruby walked out, smiling. "Wow what did he say to you?" Ruby shook her head. "Nothing you need to know my love muffin!" Xavier giggled. "Where did that come from?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

*

Watson was in her car, on duty. She had stopped to answer a call from Angelo. About to start the engine again she saw Charlie and Joey in the distance and smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 7

**This is for everyone that has been showering me with compliments, and kindly asking for more…your comments are a joy to read, they make my day, and inform me that it's all worth while. It appears I have no life now, im on here always reading all YOUR fics..**

**Madgal19 - please update with your fic…please it was so lovely!!!**

**IJKS – A Different way…come on!!!! Don't keep me in suspenders (I love saying that!)**

**Everyone in general…update I read all of the fanfic so…make me happy ya? :)**

**Review for more, I'll try to write more today.**

**X**

**Sugar.**

"Angelo, what's up?" Watson checked her hair in the mirror. "Aden just dropped by. He saw Brett and Lou in deep discussion. He didn't hear what they were talking about but he said he heard Irene's name mentioned. I figured we should get someone to give Irene a visit, see if she knows anything. I've sent more officers out on duty, so that alright if you do the pleasures?" Watson smiled. "Sure, do you want me to notify Charlie?" Angelo paused. "I'll fill her in tomorrow when she comes into the station. More worries are not gonna help her right now, she needs a breather." Watson nodded to herself. "Right, I'll go find Irene. I'll be discreet if possible. We don't want Lou getting a whiff of this." She pulled at her seatbelt and checked her rear view mirror, and set off for town.

_This is gonna get interesting! I wonder what Lou and Brett are hiding? What does it have to do with Irene? _

*

Joey was uncomfortable the way she was sitting, she desperately needed to straighten her back, but she didn't move. Charlie had stopped shaking, but remained in her arms. Neither knew what to do or what to say. Joey pulled one arm back to put her wild hair behind her ears, as it was blowing in Charlie's face. She instantly saw her eyes that she had buried, hoping Joey wouldn't see.

_I guess we have more in common then I thought. We're both reserved so to speak. We don't want others seeing how frustrated, angry or upset we really are…_

Joey reached out and wiped the free flowing tears from her exposed cheek. Charlie suddenly snapped out of her relaxed daze, and bolted up right out of her arms. She wiped her cheeks and got up rather abruptly. "I'm sorry…I.." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say. She didn't know what she wanted to say.

_Damn it this is…so….awkwar__d!_

Joey brought herself to her feet, and stretched a little. "I see that I've made up uncomfortable…again..I'll go……….Bye." She said shyly and turned to walk along the pathway. "Wait." Charlie grabbed her arm. "Would you…perhaps um…….." Joey watched her try to string a few words together. "Would you like to…" Charlie sighed, embarrassed. "I sound thick!" Joey smiled patiently. "No you sound like someone that's had to deal with an awful lot, and has bottled it all up." "And it seems maybe I'm not the only one?..." She met Joey's gaze. Joey nodded silently.

*

Watson marched into the diner on a mission: to find Irene. "Oh hey there….has Roman been a naughty boy?" Leah asked grinning. Watson laughed a little, examining the look on the guys face. "No, not this time! I'm looking for Irene, is she about?" Leah look puzzled. "Um yeah, she's round the back. Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I was just wondering if she's answer a few questions that's all." Irene popped her head round. "Sure, I'll be with you in a tick." She pulled off the apron around her waist and washed her hands.

_What on earth could this be about? I hope to god it's not about that inspection we had the other day._

She wiped her hands and slid past Leah at the counter. "Roman, would you ever just finish those orders until I get back?" He smiled and nodded like a maid. "Like they say…a woman's work is never done!" Watson teased. Roman nodded and then spun round. "Hey!"

Watson walked to a quieter corner of the diner, and sat down. "Right em, so what is this all about?" Irene asked rather worried. "Irene you can relax for starters, unless you have something to hide." Irene shook her head. Watson smiled hoping to ease her nerves. "Um I need to ask you a few questions about Lou, it won't take long." Irene sat forward. "What's wrong? Is Lou in some kind of trouble?" She sounded panicked. "Irene, stop worrying. Lou is not in any trouble that we know of. But he has been linked to Brett Collins, who smashed up Alf's bar. We are just keen to know what their up to, that's all." Irene relaxed a little. "Right, ok." Watson eyed her, and then continued. "Have you been spending a lot of time with Lou recently?" Irene nodded. "Yeah, um he's seems interested in me anyway, we've been out for meals and stuff, he cooked for me last week. We go on day trips…" Watson listened eagerly. "Does he ever appear distracted when you're with him?" Irene thought for a moment. "Um well he always has his mobile. It does go off frequently, but that's normal. He's running a business. I'm surprised he has time for me at all really." Watson made a few notes. "Has he mentioned Brett Collins to you in anyway?" "Um…..yeah a few times but only referring to work. He mentioned the bar fight, but said that was all it was." Watson looked up at her, noticing her nerves again. "What kind of things would he say?" Irene sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That he was a good worker, and he'd complain that his mate Robbo was a waste of time hiring." Watson paused.

_He's keeping to himself then anyway. I doubt she has any suspicions about Lou. _

"Right, that's all I need really. We're not concerned with Lou. We're actually more interested in how Brett is keeping him self busy. But being professional in all areas, we like to talk to those that we can for character references. If anything out of the ordinary pops up, small or big please contact us." Irene smiled.

_Thank god that is over! This Brett fella does sound__s like a piece of work…I'll keep my eye out for him alright!_

"Sorry for dragging you away from work, I know you're busy." Watson smiled appreciatively. "Oh no problem, glad I could help." They rose from their chairs.

After Watson had left, Leah edged closer to Irene "Is everything ok?" Irene smiled. "Yeah, yeah, just being a dutiful resident of Summer Bay!" Leah walked away amused.

"So what's got you thinking that I might have been a naughty boy?" Roman walked up behind Leah and rested his head on her small shoulder. "You mean to tell me, you've forgotten last night?" Roman grinned. Irene came walking through with dirty dishes, and they immediately pulled apart, trying to look busy.

*

Both had remained tense, unsure of how things were between them. Charlie suggested they walk back together, giving them both time to build up the confidence to talk. Every now and then they gave quick glances at the other, looking for some communication.

_What am I suppose to say? I've caused so much trouble for her already…_

Joey bit her lip, as they reached Charlie's house. She smiled lightly and was going to continue on towards town.

_S__top being silly and ask her! You're never like this around anyone else!_

"Joey? Would you…….would you like to come in….for a coffee or something?" Joey debated with her self if she should. "Oh don't feel you have to ask me that, I…I don't want to bother you…" Charlie looked disappointed.

_Maybe……..maybe she was being genuinely friendly…_

"You wouldn't be…." She smiled hopeful. "If you have things to do…" "No I don't." Joey quickly replied.

_Ah why did I say that…this is going to be so awkward!_

"Then…..would you like to?" Joey knew this was a step forward for both of them and realised she really couldn't refuse. "Sure." She smiled.

_Don't screw this up!_

_*_

"I play the winner!" Ruby yelled from the bar. She watched Geoff take his shot at the pool table. She walked back over after she made the orders and came back with drinks for her, Annie and Jai. "What about me?" Xavier looked disappointed that his girlfriend hadn't got one for him. "You're busy! Pay attention Geoff's about to thrash you." She pointed, distracting Xavier. "Sure about that bet you just made Xav mate?" He smiled feeling he had the upper hand. "Hell yes!" He plunged himself in for his go.

Martha was helping Tony in the gym. She didn't normally, but Tony was under qualified staff as it was so she had offered to help him move the new exercise equipment in. "Thanks, ah you can put those boxes over there and dump the rest of the rubbish out. I'll be back in a minute Alf's calling for me." She smiled happily. The gym wasn't overly busy, so she wasn't required to be too alert.

_I wonder what Hugo's been up to these days…he's been SO occupied ever since that Joey came to Summer Bay…I should say hi to her I guess…this is a small town after all._

She finished moving the boxes and saw then him walk in.

_He has a habit of doing that…just after I think about him!_

"Hey Martha, is Tony about?"

_God you're stupid…of course he's not here to talk to you.._

She smiled. "Um…yeah he'll be back soon. He's just helping Alf with something." Hugo gently let his eyes wonder, admiring her.

_Don't do this to yourself…it's not worth it mate!_

Hugo shoved his thoughts out his head. "Right, eh it's just to let him know I have customers that I'm taking out scuba-diving tomorrow, their keen to join the gym…just tell him to give me a buzz." He darted his gaze, not wanting to focus on her. "Yeah ok I'll do that." He left rather suddenly, leaving her let down again.

_Stop it! Its Jack's cousin! Things would be so messed up with Tony….you love Jack!_

_*_

"Anything?" Angelo asked eagerly, hoping it would get there somewhere. Watson shook her head. "Lou is smart. He's keeping all knowledge that could possibly get him into trouble, under wraps." She leant against the desk. "Irene has no suspicions of Lou, and was rather alarmed when I asked her questions about him." Angelo sighed. "This is doing my head! If we could just find something….anything which would give us a reason to bring him in and question him…" "I know." Watson agreed. "What would Lou and Brett possibly have planned? We can't question the other crew, because we wouldn't want to take the risk of them telling Lou…." "Which would leave us no where!" Angelo finished. "Right!" Watson replied.

Both sat back trying to conjure ideas. "Oh by the way, those other reports you wanted linked to Robbo." He pointed to the neat pile on her desk. "You seem to be really into that case don't you?" Watson smiled. "Anything to make sure he gets a longer sentence!" She moved and sat down at her desk. She reached for the pile, bringing the first file closer for reading. She opened it up expecting endless times and dates, similar to the last. Instead she found a lot more, medical notes, revealing just how bad Joey's past was. "Oh Jesus!" Watson exclaimed.

Her mind was spinning, having talk to the girl at the bar and having seen her with Charlie.

*

Joey was definatly out of her comfort zone. She recalled the words Charlie had said to her previously.

'_I don't want you round here, do I make myself clear!... You're all the same…you 'walk ins' you think you can be cheeky to who ever you like, disrupt the peace, and then expect to be accepted by the locals' _

Charlie offered her a seat at the kitchen table, and saw her worried expression.

_I don't think she's ever REALLY going to relax around me after me screaming at her before…__hmmph!_

Joey sat upright in the chair, remaining alert while Charlie put the kettle on for both of them.

_This is silly…neither of us is saying anything…_

Joey bit her lip, frustrated. "I'm….." Charlie faced her, the first sign of mouth movement from Joey. "I'm really sorry I….I stuck my tongue out at you that day." Joey didn't know where to look. She was a little frightened by the cop, even if she had cried in her arms. Charlie suddenly realised how stupid it all sounded and began laughing, covering her mouth. Joey looked up and saw her trying to control herself, she started laughing too. Their eyes met.


	6. Chapter 8

**Here's your next chapter!!! Loving all your reviews…you all seem into the story. I know I'm doing a lot of plotting and stuff..but as you can see it's already changed Charlie and Joey's opinion of each other!! The other fic's I****'ve done seemed empty.**

**IJKS – hehe loved your updates. Please post more…it's needed badly!!!**

**Here ya go…give me you thoughts on how I'm going about the story with Jarlie…I didn't want it all sudden…If you know what I mean.**

**Read and review!!!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie sat beside Joey, still amused.

_I don't think I can remember the last time I actually laughed like that!_

A smiled played on her lips, Joey was a mirror image. Joey was relieved that the laughing had eased the tension between them, but there was still an awkward silence in the atmosphere. She rubbed the rim of the mug, Charlie had given her.

_I'm glad she looks happier then before…it couldn't have been easy…her dad passing away.._

Charlie looked up and met her eyes again. Joey tried looking away nervously but was forced to keep eye contact, after Charlie reached out for her hand. She held it, reassuring her it was ok. "Joey…I've never broken down in front of….anyone like that…I'm just.." Joey placed her other hand over their connecting ones. "I know…I'm just sorry it was me and not someone you're more comfortable with…I mean I haven't exactly been on my best behaviour or got into your good graces.." Charlie shook her head smiling. Her cheeks were still red from the laughing, and her eyes still puffy from the crying. She knew she looked like a wreck, and yet Joey was there looking at her admiringly.

_She's being sweet, but I know she must think of me as weak…I do…for breaking down like that…I'm so ashamed!_

"Do you want some more coffee?" Joey shook her head lightly. Charlie got up, removing her hand from Joey's. She began moving things to the sink. "Here let me help!" Joey rose as well and moved the teapot and plate of biscuits. "No…please…sit down. It's alright." "Are you sure?" Charlie nodded.

_Joey…helpful…she really is different to the person she tries to be around everyone else….and me…_

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie finished the clearing and sat down again. "Ok." Joey said, nervous again. "Don't answer if you don't want to…But I was wondering what the real story was between you, Brett, and Robbo." Charlie kicked herself for asking her straight away. She searched for her eyes, but they didn't meet this time.

_Why did you just wait? She might run again!_

Joey thought for a minute. She drew imaginary spirals on to the kitchen table with her finger.

_What difference will it make if I tell her? What good will it do?_

"I'm sorry Charlie…I'm not ready to talk about it.." Joey held back her emotions. "Hey, it's alright...I shouldn't have asked like that." She smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't find an excuse to leave. "Why don't we……push aside all the heavy stuff for the moment?" Joey nodded, grateful. Charlie moved a bit on her chair. "What?...There's obviously a silly question you really want to ask now." Joey eyed her, fascinated. Charlie rubbed her eyes, preparing herself. "WHY did you stick your tongue out at me?" Joey drove her head into her hands. Charlie's smile broadened. Joey was turning red. "Because I……was having a bad day, ok?" she paused. Charlie rested her chin in one of her hands. "I was leaving all I knew in the city, all my friends, my home….I'd broken up with my girlfriend…and I was feeling down." Joey watched Charlie backtrack on her last few words. "Your…gir…..girlfriend?" "Oh why did I say that?" She let out. She covered her eyes, annoyed with herself. Charlie just watched her in amazement. "Hold on…so you're not….I'm mean you're…you're…" Joey rolled her eyes. "Yes! I like boobies!" Charlie snorted loudly. "Ok so you were having a bad day, and you wanted to cheer yourself up, is that it?" Joey nodded. "And you decided to give chase…" Joey was surprised she had gotten over her being gay, so fast. She was pleased. "This all does sound pathetic now!" Joey agreed quickly. "I'm sorry I was quick to judge you Charlie, I haven't had a good history with cops. They just haven't done much to help me in the past." Charlie nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry I've given you such a hard time, I really am…I hope….that we can continue, getting to know each other." Joey grinned. "That would be nice." Charlie noticed her eyes light up, and enjoyed that they were so expressive. Both felt a peculiar connection, which neither had felt with anybody else.

*

[A couple days later]

It was lunchtime, Angelo was unable to stop fidgeting in his chair. He was thinking out loud of possibilities of what Lou could be up to. "Maybe he's in some kind of debt…money difficulties?" Watson was watching him spin on the wheelie-chair at his desk. "But he has that huge boat…if he was seriously in debt, he'd sell that surely!" Watson had driven herself mad trying to contain her thoughts on Joey, while she was trying to assist Angelo.

Angelo dragged the chair back to his desk and banged his feet on it, he sighed taking a huge bite into his sandwich. "You really are a pig!" Watson watched him amused. "My…muma alwash shaid I had a…" "Ah stop I can see that slime in your mouth!" Watson turned away in disgust. Angelo laughed, trying not to choke.

_Woman!_

Watson shook her head, disapprovingly. Charlie walked out of her office, having been disturbed by the childish behaviour. She glared at Angelo. He realised the other two women weren't eating. "Oh sorry do you want some?" He offered the other half. Both woman shook their head again. Angelo raised his hands, wondering what he'd done wrong. "I'm going out for lunch, can I trust that you two kids are alright on your own?" Angelo nodded happily. "Please don't leave me with him!" Watson begged. Charlie suppressed a smile, she was their boss. She managed to give Watson a sympathetic look though. "Have fun tweedledee and tweedledum!" After Charlie had left, a silence filled the room, the only noise noticed was Angelo chewing.

_No Angelo is definatly tweedledum! _

Watson smiled to herself and nodded, as she watched him pick his nose.

_Gross!_

*

Irene was sitting on the sofa, in another day dream.

_What if….what if Lou IS up to something…and he's hiding it from me?!? What if the cops just didn't want to frighten me? …well they sure have…god I..I can't think straight!_

"Earth calling Irene?" Belle brought her a cup of tea. She had noticed she hadn't been herself recently. "Ah sorry love, I didn't sleep well again last night." Belle smiled. "Maybe you should cut back on work, perhaps your wearing yourself out." She suggested. "No….I don't think it's that….I'll be fine." She assured her with a smile. "Anyway what about you and Aden, I heard you arguing again last night." Belle grumbled. Irene let out a little amused sigh. "What's he done this time?" Belle sat down beside her and leant against one of the cushions. "It's not what he's done as such…it's listening to Colleen talk about him and Joey. It just irritates me, and then I end up taking it out on him." "Don't listen to Colleen! Joey's nice but Aden loves you. Sure they have things in common but I doubt she's trying to make trouble."

_I just wish Aden was more open with me…_

Irene smiled. "Come here girlie and give me a hug…I think we both need it." Belle smiled, falling into her arms.

*

Ruby was down at the beach with Joey, discussing her and Charlie's 'talk'. "So she was actually nice to you?" Joey laughed at her reaction. "Yes!" "Wow…I mean I've have never seen Charlie lighten up like that with anyone….I mean ANYONE!" "I will count myself lucky then…"

_The more I hear Ruby go on about her the more I get the impression she's just misunderstood….just like me…_

"So what are you….friends now? Cos I really don't feel like sharing you with my sister…" Joey smiled at her. "Don't worry…I'm all yours!" Ruby smiled satisfied. "Good! As long as we're clear about that."

_God she's adorable!_

"So…what about you and Xavier…have you…you know?" Ruby tried not to get embarrassed again.

_The day I'm able to talk about sex without going red…..oh god that day is NEVER going to come!_

"No we haven't. Hugo is leaving tomorrow for the city…for god knows what…and Martha is out on the farm this weekend so…" Joey smiled at her.

_I really hope she's not doing this out of peer-pressure…_

"Don't look so worried Jo!" Ruby was a little taken aback by her worried look. "If Charlie finds out I knew about this…she's ……she's…" Ruby stopped and faced her. "She's not going to." Joey rolled her eyes.

_Why me?_

"Anyway I've been thinking…"Ruby continued. "Oh yeah…about what?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "We've got to hook you up with someone!" She grinned as though it was a challenge. "Ruby! Noooooo." Joey shook her head at the thought. They continued up the beach. "How about Geoff?" Joey eyes widened. "Ruby!" "Ok, ok………..….no to Geoff!" Ruby began conjuring ideas for potential matches.

*

Hugo was darting around looking for the last few bits to pack. "No Martha is going to be out on the farm, so it's just you but it's only for 2 nights. If there's any problem what so ever, call Tony. He said he's pop his head in to check if you're alright." Xavier rolled his eyes. "Hugo, will you relax! It's two nights! I have your number, I have Tony's number, I have Martha's number and even the cop's number…." He paused for a breath. "I have the hospital's number, I have the schools number. I have the fire brigade's number.." "Ok, ok!" Hugo snapped. "This fretting is seriously damaging your man of steel image you know." Xavier teased. "Ha, ha." Hugo sarcastically.

_Even though I had to admit it because he's very often a pain in the ass…__.I do care!_

"Here's some money, so you don't even have to cook. I wouldn't want to see that kind of damage done to the kitchen." Hugo teased him back. Xavier made a face. "Brotherly love I see!" Martha walked in from her bedroom, having heard the banter between them.

_They never change…_

Martha gave Hugo an awkward glance. "So all packed then?" Hugo tore his eyes from her to the duffle bag. "Yeah, it's only a couple days. I'm sure you guys won't miss me…" Xavier agreed, and made himself comfy on the couch. "Nope, couch to myself, TV to myself, shower to myself, phone to myself…" Hugo rolled his eyes again. Xavier looked up and smiled. "There are to be no parties of any kind, you hear me?" "Crystal!"

_Little does he know…I can't believe__ it… me…and Ruby…calm yourself…calm yourself…Hugo will read you mind if your not careful!_

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the farm this weekend…I could postpone it…it's only doing detailed finishes on the house…" "No!...ah that's alright…it's time I tried to cope with a bit of responsibility…"

_Bravo Xav…_

Hugo smiled. Martha looked unsure.


	7. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You are the shnizza!**

**I briefly mentioned that Colleen had seen Joey and Aden on the beach before Charlie found her. (A few chapters back) I don't want to have to write every little detail…they did this…they said that. It was more of a hint hint…they have stuff in common like boats!**

**Anywho read I don't know which way the next chapter will go yet Im thinking!**

**Review for more!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

"Ruby, are you done yet? You've been in there for like half an hour!" Charlie was banging on the bathroom door. "Yeah almost done!" Ruby yelled from the other side of it. Charlie grumbled with a hand over her stomach, hoping her bladder wouldn't burst. "I'm sure Xavier won't mind if you have a hair out of place Barbie!" Ruby sighed, looking into the mirror one last time. She was going out with Xavier and a bunch of the others for drinks, and then a certain something would follow.

_I can't believe tonight is the night! _

Her heart was beating extremely fast. She felt huge knots in her stomach, and hoped they'd disappear after she'd had a couple drinks. Though knowing Alf was doing a shift and not Joey, there was no hope of alcohol. She was wearing a delicate purple dress that she had bought while shopping with Annie. It was low cut, and stopped just below the knees. Both had agreed it was to be worn for something special. Ruby eyed the lining of it in the mirror and did a slow turn, to view the back. She wasn't sure what to expect, and this made her nervous.

_You want this, Xavier wants this. Stop worrying, it's going to be perfect…_

She ruffled up her hair at the back, and opened the door. Charlie was taken aback by the sight of Ruby.

_She's…she' s all grown up! Well she looks it anyway…when did all this happen?_

"What do you think?" Ruby grinned. Charlie remained silent, taking in the sight before her. "Well that's a bit of a disappointment Charlie…" "No…sorry…you just look amazing!" Ruby put her hands together.

_Ah there's always something…what does she want to borrow this time?_

"Can I please borrow you dark purple heels? I promise to return them in the same condition….please?" Charlie rolled her eyes, and nodded lightly. "Eeek! Your amazing!" Charlie laughed. "Funny how you're full of compliments when you want something…" She teased. "Well it works doesn't it?" Ruby replied cheekily. "Hmm…have a good time tonight, keep you mobile on I want you to text when you get back to Xavier's safely." "You sound more and more like mum everyday, you know." Charlie smiled oblivious to Ruby's plans. "No alcohol what so ever!" Ruby nodded obediently.

_She looks so alive tonight, I don't think I've ever seen her like this…there's definatly a twinkle in her eye…_

"So do you have an exciting night?" Charlie shook her head. "Nope! A quiet one for me." Ruby stood by the door, all ready. She watched Charlie on the sofa.

_I'm going to come back…a woman…I think I'm a bit frightened thinking of it like that…_

"I love you Charlie." Charlie rose as she heard those words. "Ruby I love you too."

_What's wrong? _

"You ok?" Ruby nodded and decided to leave before things got too emotional. Charlie was left clueless.

_*_

Joey knocked at the door.

_Come on Ruby open up!_

The door opened, but Ruby didn't stand before her. Charlie did. "Hi Jo, everything alright?" "Is Ruby here I really need to speak with her…" She looked alarmed. "No she's left 5-10 minutes ago." She turned away rubbing her forehead.

_God Ruby, don't do this, don't put me in this position. Charlie is going to hate me either way…_

"She's at the surf club, I'm sure you'll run into her." "Ah no it's ok, it can wait." "Are you not meeting up with her?" Joey turned back to face her. "No, I told her I'd had rough couple of days. I needed a quiet evening tonight." Charlie smiled. "Well that makes two of us." Joey smiled awkwardly, with her hands in her pockets. "Would you like some company?" Charlie asked hopeful.

_If I stay it's so going to slip my mouth…but she's putting herself out trying to start over…_

"Oh I'm sure you've got better things to do…" Joey stared down at the ground. "Joey, I'm asking because I would like to hang out with you, not because I feel like I have to." She looked up at Charlie's smile. "Really?" "Yeah, believe or not…call me daft!" Joey sighed smiling.

_She's going to hate me!_

"Ok then, I would love some company." Charlie smiled, pleased. "Awesome, then come in, sit down and I'll make us some drinks." She turned to put the kettle on. She spun round wondering why Joey hadn't moved. "Do I need to remove my pistol, ammo, grenades and other pieces of mass destruction?" Joey asked worriedly. Charlie burst out laughing. "Um yes that would be appreciated." Joey grinned. "Well I can't remove these things." She indicated to her breasts. "But the others of course…" Joey walked into the kitchen.

_I don't think there's anyone else in town I find as funny as her! She's one to watch__…_

Charlie wiped the tears of laughter. "Here…" Joey passed her a tissue. "I've been here 5 minutes and I've made you cry… I am sorry." She said sincerely. Charlie playfully hit her on the arm, grinning herself. "Hey! Play nice Senior Constable Buckton!"

*

When Ruby arrived at the surf club, she found Annie, Jai, and Xavier at one of the tables. Everyone focused on her as she walked over. She sat down beside Xavier and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_She looks incredible!_

Ruby noticed he'd even made the effort with his clothes. She smiled at him. The others assumed it was an ordinary evening, little did they know.

*

Charlie and Joey had made themselves comfy on the sofa. They had put a movie on, but neither were watching it. "What?" Charlie asked as she caught Joey's stare. "You look so different without that uniform on you know?" Charlie looked down at her hands, smiling. "You mean I look less sceweey?" She teased with an immature tone. Joey stuck her tongue out. "AH I'm appalled Joey Collins!" "If I start running around the room, will you give chase again?" Joey teased back. Charlie snorted. "You really are terrible. I can't keep a straight face!" Joey sat back into the sofa. "Anyway" Charlie continued. "This is a pretty small room, I THINK I'd catch up with you eventually…" Joey grinned. "And handcuff me ya?" Charlie went crimson.

_God what is she doing to me? Why do I keep going red like this?…get a grip!_

Joey suddenly felt guilt for all the laughing between them, when she knew all too well what would happen later that night. Charlie sensed the sudden change in mood. "You ok? You seem rather tense every now and then…" Joey nodded.

_Tell her tell her tell her!_

Charlie faced round to her properly this time. "Joey you look like you want to say something…"

_NO NO NO NO DON'T TELL HER…SHE'LL KILL YOU!_

"Um…no not really." She said weakly. "Charlie I can't…I…" Charlie raised her eyebrows. "Joey?"

_She'll never speak to you again…._

"I made a promise…she told me not to…to…shit what am I doing?" Charlie grabbed Joey by both arms, trying to calm her down. "Joey, look at me." Joey did just that. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. "Charlie I need to tell you something…"

*

The night was wearing on. Jai was yawning, and rubbing his eyes. Annie sat with her 3rd drink wondering why Ruby wanted everyone to stay longer. Ruby kept tapping her foot nervously. Xavier sensed something was wrong. "Guys I really think I should go now, I'm suppose to be surfing with a mate tomorrow morning, I'm wacked." Jai stood up slowly. Ruby looked disappointed. "Yeah me too. Um I'll see you guys tomorrow." Annie followed Jai. Ruby could only watch them both leave out the door. She looked at Xavier who smiled at her reassuringly.

*

Charlie looked deep into her eyes, waiting for some kind of major confession. "I…I….I I'm so glad we've got passed what happened before…" Joey looked at her awkwardly. Charlie sighed. "Joey I know that's not what you wanted to tell me." "I'm sorry I can't say it, I feel like I should, but I can't." Charlie nodded slowly. "Ok, is someone in danger?" Charlie asked seriously. "Not really, no." "Ok….why don't I make us another cup of coffee?" Joey smiled.

_You twit! _

Joey thought of things they could talk about to change the subject. "So you and Ruby look a lot a like…I'm sorry I eh mistook you for mother and daughter…" She walked into the kitchen where Charlie was. Charlie didn't respond. "Charlie?" She moved closer. Joey didn't need an answer from her, she kind of sensed it. Charlie eventually looked at her, not knowing what to say. "So much for pushing a side all the heavy stuff." Joey mumbled. Charlie sunk her head. "No one knows Joey, and I want to keep it that way." Joey nodded.

_Charlie…..Ruby's mo mo mother?_

Joey's eyes widened at the thought, she covered her mouth in shock. Her guilt for not telling her, now multiplied dramatically. She gulped silently. "You must think very little of me now huh." Charlie didn't want to cry again in front of her, but she was close in doing so. "Charlie, if anything I admire you!" "Yeah right!" She wiped her eyes. "Charlie you are smart! You're funny and you're independent. Ruby is wonderful…."

_Why do I feel like no matter what mistakes I've made already…its ok when I'm with her?_

"Does Ruby…?" Charlie shook her head. "Ok, I will keep my lips sealed." Charlie smiled weakly. "Well….we'll see how long that lasts…chatterbox!" Joey grinned. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms round Charlie. She realized what she done after her nose had ended up in her hair. "Sorry…" She was about to pull back, but Charlie kept her in place.

_Thank you Joey…_

_*_

Xavier opened the door when they got back, and smiled as Ruby walked in. The place seemed cold and quiet without anyone else there. He switched the lights on and watched in amusement as Ruby gasped. "Oh my god!" She spun round, admiring at his handy work. "I can believe you did this…." Xavier grinned.

_She really is beautiful when she smiles like that!_

After Hugo and Martha had left, he had spent the morning cleaning and then decorating the place. He had woven tiny lights on the shelves and table, bought bright flowers and displayed them around the place. He'd even prepared light snacks, fruit and a chocolate fountain to dip them in. All delicately done. Ruby covered her mouth. Xavier walked towards her with a rose. "You thought I wasn't going to make an effort…admit it!" He whispered to her. "Yes." She said quietly. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you Ruby, and I wanted this to be as special as possible." Ruby took the rose from him and put her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She kissed him passionately on the lips. After they had pulled apart Xavier looked at her. "Did you say anything at all to Charlie?" Ruby shook her head. Xavier sighed. It was the one thing that would have made it even more perfect. "Ruby..." "Xavier, she would have knocked you unconscience. I'm not going to let my sister dictate what I can and can not do. This feels right, I do want this." Xavier looked into the eyes. "Are you sure, you seemed rather tense…before at the surf club." Ruby shrugged. "Yeah because I'm excited and nervous all at once, I want this to be perfect too." He smiled broadly.


	8. Chapter 10

**It's so nice to hear you guys enjoy my fic!! Really is encouraging to keep writing…always wanting to read your views as it develops!! :D**

**IJKS – sorry, I went to find something to eat last night and came back and my sister was playing games on the comp….grr she's the reason I didn't post last night. Apologies! Post on yours again soon …tank u muchly!**

**Pmcc – your review are fantastic. Awesome to read… **

**Everyone else keep em coming…I wonder if I'll get my first 100 views …*goofy smyle***

**Here you go everyone, enjoy…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

[Earlier that day]

Irene hadn't been all too sure about the idea, but Lou had persisted over the last couple of days that it was what they both needed. She found that he could be very persuasive. She thought about telling the cops where she was going with him, but they hadn't asked any further questions about Lou or Brett. What could possibly go wrong out in the open sea?

She had left Belle in charge at home. Annie couldn't contain her amusement, she had watched Irene mumble all day over whether she had forgotten something or not, excitement was in her voice. All had hugged and waved her goodbye, wishing her a safe return.

She had almost dropped half her things when she saw the size of Lou's boat. Lou had smiled eagerly when she had gasped and held onto his shoulder. He had helped her climb aboard, and showed her around.

-

They had now left the bay and were sailing around the coast. Irene was impressed with Lou's abilities on the boat. She saw a whole other side of him.

Every now and then he'd turn around and caught her gazing. "Why don't you come and steer?" She hesitated. "I don't know." Lou smiled and pulled her over lightly. He placed her hands on the wheel, he stood behind.

_2 days and it'll all be over! You won't have to worry anymore!_

He sighed over the thoughts that loomed in his head. Thoughts of what he had to do. "Hey I'm getting it!" Irene exclaimed. She turned her head to his. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

_See! There was nothing to worry about!_

Irene thought to herself.

*

Charlie had reluctantly pulled away from Joey. She looked deep into her eyes. "You're a good person Joey." She said sincerely. "Your sister said the sa….sorry I mean…" She closed her eyes sighing. "Jo it's ok. Everyone see's her as my sister, everyone always has, even Morag, my dads partner does." Joey looked confused. "Your mum?" Charlie realised she didn't know. "No um…my mum died a good few years ago from cancer…Morag is Colleen's sister." Joey saw the hurt in her eyes. "This is hard not to get emotional over…and I pretty much close off from everyone." Charlie smiled a little. "I'm sorry I've lumbered all this on you…" Joey shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…" Charlie put a hand over Joey's mouth. "I know." Joey smiled. "How have you managed to deal with all of this on your own? Have you not talked to anyone about it?" Charlie walked back into the living room, Jo followed. They made themselves comfy once again on the couch. "One part of the training process for a cop is to hide all emotion, all sense of weakness. I guess I haven't given myself the chance to dwell on this before. I told myself that life moves on regardless." Joey watched her bite back the tears. Joey wanted to reach out and hold her again, but remained where she was.

_Jesus and I thought I'd been through hell…__She's lost her mum, her dad, and she's carrying around this massive secret._

Joey thought she'd change the subject yet again, in hope that this time it wouldn't lead to more tears. "Ruby's decided that she's going to set me up with someone…" Charlie smiled through her tears. "Uh oh!" She said sarcastically. Joey rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny!" "Have you told her that your…" "Nope." Charlie grinned. "Then this is going to get interesting!" Joey smiled. "Is there anyone that has caught your eye?" Joey scrunched her nose. "Well…" Charlie sat up, eager to hear what she had to say. "I kinda thought that Nicole was hot…" Charlie shook her head alarmed. "Oh my god! No! Please no! I'll never hear the end of it….Ruby hates her!" "Yeah I have now learnt that." Charlie sighed with relief, but then actually thought about it for a minute. "Really? Nicole?" Joey had a goofy smile.

_Oh my god she's adorable like that!_

Joey shrugged her shoulders. "So blondes…that's your type?" Charlie asked quizzing her. "Aw someone sounds jealous!" Joey winked. Charlie rolled her eyes.

_Ah so she didn't deny it!_

"No, I don't have a type." Charlie watched her fiddle with the sofa lining. "So what do you find attractive in woman then?"

_I cannot believe I just asked her that…_

Joey thought. "Oh come on…the usual…what do you find attractive in a guy?" Charlie looked blank. "Ahhh!" Joey smiled. "Exactly." "No but in general…" Charlie continued.

_Would you stop…you SO do not want to know this…_

Joey sighed. "Ok ah big boobs, nice ass, and great personality!"

_No, no, and no. What a shame!__ Wait….what the hell?_

Joey watched with amusement.

_She is so doing a check list!_

"What?" Charlie asked. "Nothing!" She declared, looking away smiling.

*

Ruby stood in front on Xavier.

_I'm really doing this! I'm really doing this! In my mind I've been playing this scene over and over again…an__d then of course it's ruined my Charlie blazing the place…THAT is not going to happen…because she doesn't know!_

Ruby moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck, stroking his golden blonde hair. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. She responded, kissing him back. They let their kiss develop slowly. He didn't want to rush things, they had all evening. He gently slid his hand down her back, and onto her waist.

_I want this, I want this…..why am I repeating my thoughts? Am I trying to convince myself that I want this?_

Xavier sensed she was growing nervous again, and so pulled back on the passion of the kiss that was exchanged between them.

'_Ruby your too young to have a boyfriend' 'Ruby your not old enough' Charlie you have told me what to do long enough…this is my night….so leave me alone!_

Ruby hushed the repeated words from her sister, and focused on Xavier. She pulled back from him and smiled broadly. He smiled back and then lifted her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

*

Lou had turned off then engine. It was late now, and he wanted to lye back with Irene to enjoy the night sky, all the stars were out. Mainly he wanted to avoid recurring thoughts. He found Irene at the front of the boat. She had never been so relaxed and carefree.

_This truly is just what we needed!_

She was lying back on the blanket, Lou had put out for her earlier. He walked round and joined her, pulling her closer towards him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you…for all this." She turned to him and kissed him. "You're welcome!" He looked into her eyes. They were so full of love and appreciation. It tore him inside that they were here for another reason entirely.

*

Joey looked outside, anxiously. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I didn't realise how late it was!" She looked outside. The sun had already gone down. Charlie noticed her strange behaviour. Joey was walking around in circles.

_She'll think I'm an absolute tool if I tell her! But I can't stay here…_

A light bulb flashed in Charlie's head, having understood it all now. "Joey there is nothing to be ashamed about….lots of people are afraid of the dark." Joey sighed. "It's not the dark as such…its…its…" "What?" Charlie searched for her eyes again. "It's what can happen to you in the dark…" Charlie walked up to her. "Joey how do you managed to live on your own in that trailer?" Joey thought about it for the first time. "Well…normally I'm asleep before it gets really REALLY dark…" She shrugged her shoulders.

_My god…and I've read the reports on her! I thought I had problems...I thought I'd gone through hell…_

"Joey you can stay here tonight, I don't want you worrying like that!" Charlie was on her way to check that Ruby's room was tidy. "No, really Charlie, I can't! You've been wonderful as it is, really I don't want to be a problem for you…" Charlie shook her head. "It is not up for discussion. You are staying here tonight." Joey sighed. "I feel so….pathetic though." Charlie knew exactly what she meant. "I felt pathetic when I broke down in front of you at my dad's grave." "But you weren't." Joey replied. "And now neither are you!" Both smiled. "Now Ruby's room appears tidy…I know she won't mind. They way she keeps going on about you I know she wouldn't want you going home at this time anyway." "What does she say about me?" Joey asked intrigued. "That you're funny, kind, loving……awesome basically!" Joey snorted. "Hey it's true!" They paused for a moment. Charlie was looking at her. "And me?" Joey giggled. "Yes…you're funny, kind and loving…..awesome basically!" Charlie grinned.

*

Xavier closed the door softly behind them. Ruby's heart was thrashing against her ribcage. Xavier hesitated for a moment, looking deep into her eyes.

_I can't believe this is happening…I can't believe I'm going to make love to Ruby…I want to scream a million things right now…but I can't…I have to be calm and confident…_

He placed a hand on one side of her face, cupping her head, looking at her longingly.

_I could get lost in his eyes…I think I already have…_

_This is going to change everything__ Rubz…this is going to deepen your relationship with him…you're giving yourself to him…_

Ruby tried to contain her final nerves, her breathing was quickening. "Ruby…we'll take this as slow as you want…I love you…ok?" She didn't feel able for any more words, so she nodded in reply.

She managed to move her feet, and they both guided each other towards the bed, never breaking eye contact. The back of Xavier's legs touched the side of the bed. Ruby moved closer to kiss him, she reached for his lips. Xavier responded, kissing her passionately but softly. He moved his hands gently on to her thigh.

_I can feel him rubbing me…god that's teasing me now.._

Ruby enjoyed this and smiled through their kiss. Xavier smiled broadly. He pulled back wanting to know if she was really ok with it. The twinkle in her eyes convinced him. He slowly sat back on the bed, still holding her hands. She bit her lip.

_Forget what Charlie said…this IS going to happen…_

After a moments pause she lifted her arms, confidently, Xavier knew what she meant for him to do. He reached forward and gently pulled up the bottom of her dress, lifting it above her stomach, then above her shoulder and head. He let his eyes go wild with delight. Ruby watched his fascination, she grinned.

_She's so beautiful…her breasts are…wow _

Xavier was about to attempt to undo her bar, but she pulled back.

_I've scared her…I've.._

He looked up and saw her smiling. She had an eyebrow raised. He knew what she now wanted. He undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest. And then removed his jeans exposing his boxers. He now watched Ruby take a long glance at him.

_Don't get too excited yet mate…_

He tried to remain calm for as long as possible.

*

Charlie knocked on the door and popped her head in. Joey was sitting on Ruby's bed. Charlie had given her some of Ruby's PJ'S to wear. "Are you alright?" Joey nodded, grateful. She closed the door and sat at the end of the bed. "I am snug in pj's, under the duvet covers and surrounded by pictures of Xavier…." Charlie giggled. "No, I mean are you alright with all the things we talked about tonight?" Joey nodded gently. "Are you? I understand if your annoyed I got you to open up like that….it's just Ruby makes it out as though you don't let anyone in…" She bit her lip. Charlie's face fell a little. "It's true…I just find it easier I guess to hold people away from me." "Then why of all people did you manage to open up to me?"

_Why did I?_

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said quietly. "Maybe…..I feel like we're able to connect…or something….because we're both trying to hide so much…" Joey had a small smile.

_I can't believe I mistook her for some cop that thought she was the bee's knees…._

Charlie smiled and got up. "Get some sleep. I've kept you up long enough talking about my sob stories." "Charlie, they were hardly that!" Joey pulled the sheets over her and watched her switch off the light. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Charlie." She gently shut the door.

Charlie went to her own bed and curled up.

_I wonder if Ruby's alright…I hope their ok at Xavier's._

_She said Annie and Jai were staying over, Hugo's there as well…what's the worse that could happen…stop worrying…_

She shut her eyes and sighed heavily into the pillow


	9. Chapter 11

**Damn not quite 100, 2 reviews to go! Anyway here's the next chapter. Dah dah! **

**Who ends up leaving???!? Read to find out. **

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie had drifted off easily. Her dream consisted of bad guys and class A drugs. She frequently had dreams relating to cases at work, but never told anybody about them. She heard soft noises, and tried calling out in her dream. She then heard screams, terrifying screams. She jumped up in bed, her heart racing. They sounded too real for a dream. She looked at her alarm clock, it was only 3 am. She rested her head on the pillow again sighing. Another scream reached her ears. She realised they were coming from Ruby's bedroom. She leapt up and put on her night gown.

She rushed into Ruby's room, and found Joey waving her arms and legs about in bed. Tears were streaming down her face. Charlie leapt onto the bed and tried to calm her down. The screams continued. "Joey! Joey! It's me Charlie!" She shook her violently to wake her up. Joey blinked up at her.

_Charlie?_

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare…no one's trying to hurt you." She stroked her hair softly, trying her best to comfort her. Seeing her in this state freaked Charlie out beyond words. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Fresh tears left Joey's eyes. Charlie shook her head. "It's alright, come here." She offered out her arms. Joey sat up and buried herself into her. No matter how hard she held onto her, she couldn't stop her from shaking.

_How long has she been dealing with all this?_

*

Ruby lay awake in Xavier's bed. She clung onto the sheets around her and glanced at Xavier who was fast asleep. She bit back tears, hoping that when tomorrow came she could forget about everything. She realized now that she didn't want this.

_I wanted to grow up…I wanted to make my own choices…I tried to convince myself that this is what I wanted…but it's not…Xavier's going to hate me now…Charlie's going to hate me when she finds out…Joey hates the fact that I made her promise not to tell Charlie…_

She wiped away her tears with the sheets.

_I'm tired of Charlie trying to act like my mother…telling me what to do! I had a mother and she died…she's never going to replace her…ever! Where was she when I was at boarding school? When I needed her? …Busy developing her career…that's all that's important to her!_

Ruby quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Xavier up. She searched out her things and got dressed in the dark. She left, not looking back.

*

"Here." Charlie had brought in a drink for Joey. "Thanks." She mumbled. Charlie perched herself on the bed, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her. "How often do you have these nightmares?" "Almost every night." Joey replied weakly. "I'm not really accustomed to tell someone all these personal things." Charlie nodded. "Yeah me neither." Joey was still breathing heavily. "Are you sure you're ok?" Joey looked worried again. "mm…I just have a lot on my mind." Charlie crossed her legs on the bed. "Try me….if you talk about them…they can ease the stress." Joey sighed. "I….have this friend." Charlie nodded. "that's a minor….and she told me she was planning on sleeping with her boyfriend." Charlie listened carefully. "Right." "Her boyfriend kept telling her to tell her guardian…but she didn't. And I have kind of befriend her guardian, and so I'm stuck in the middle." Charlie nodded seeing her dilemma. "I either tell her guardian and lose my friendship with her, or I don't tell her guardian and have the risk of her guardian finding out and chopping my head off." "Well if she's a minor…that makes it illegal!" Charlie pointed out. "I know! I know. It's just…when I make promises I don't break them. And this is the first time I've come so close in doing so." She dumped her head in her hands. "Aw god Charlie you're going to hate me…AGAIN!" Charlie narrowed her eyes, watching Joey.

_Hate her? Why? ….what's she done?_

"Joey you better be straight with me…" Charlie backed off slightly. "I promised Ruby I wouldn't tell you." Charlie's face sunk. "What?" She said meekly. "I promised her." She broke down in tears again. Everything sunk into place. Charlie quickly rose from the bed.

_No! Ruby wouldn't do this! She loves me, she would have told me! Joey…..how could she?_

Charlie had her back to Joey. She had her hands on her face, trying to absorb some of the shock. "Charlie please…I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "How.." She faced her. "How could you?" She burst out. "This whole time….you being here…it was just to distract me…I…I poured my heart out to you….I can't believe you!" She shouted. Charlie was suddenly very thankful that Leah was at Roman's place for the night. "No! It's not like that…I came here looking for Ruby…to tell her not to…Charlie I wasn't trying to hurt you…I do care!" Charlie was frantically trying to wipe her own tears. "I can't believe…after everything I was stupid enough to trust you!" She marched out of the bedroom. She put some running shorts on and a top, and had one thought in her head. She was going to destroy Xavier. She left, leaving behind the sobs and calls from Joey.

*

Xavier was awoken by violent banging on the front door. "Yeah I'm coming!" He shouted angrily.

_Jesus what the hell? It's only 4 am._

He switched the bedside lamp on, and immediately saw that Ruby was no where to be seen.

_Ruby?_

_Where is she? She was right here…all her stuffs gone!_

The violent banging continued. Xavier rushed to the door, still wearing nothing but boxers. The door swung open immediately after he unlocked it. "Charlie?" Charlie walked right up to him. "Where's Ruby?" Xavier panicked. "I don't know!" Charlie was furious. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to tell me where the hell she is." Xavier was now pressed up against the wall. "She's not here!" He yelled. "She was but when I got up to open the door she wasn't. She's gone!" Charlie was flaring her nostrils, her eyes welling up. "You better pray that she's alright, because I'm holding you completely responsible! I'm going to arrest you for having sex with a minor when morning comes…." She hissed at him. Xavier's heart was pounding. He had always thought Charlie was lethal but he was now seeing her extreme side. "Charlie I'm sorry! I repeatedly asked her to talk to you…but she didn't." She could hear the fear in his voice. "But you still went ahead and had sex with her!" She yelled.

_My baby! She's gone…because of him!_

"You're not her mother Charlie!" He yelled.

_Yes I am…_

Charlie watched his anger build up. "She hates the fact that you try to be! She hates the fact that you're always too busy for her when she actually needs you! She hates YOU Charlie!" Charlie let go of him, and walked back slowly. "No she doesn't."

_No she doesn't…_

"Then why hasn't she said anything to you? Why did she lie to you that Annie and Jai were here?" Xavier was breathing heavily against the wall. Charlie snapped out. "I will arrest you when morning comes, and Hugo will be informed." She walked out sobbing quietly.

_Fuck! Hugo is going to kill me…Charlie almost did…Ruby? Where could she have gone? _

Charlie reached for her phone. She tried calling Ruby.

_Please leave a message after the beep……._

"Ruby please pick up! I'm sorry…for everything…will you please pick up….Ruby I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry… I really am. I'm so frightened that something's happened to you…I'm not angry…I'm just upset…and I know you are too. Call me…let me know you're ok….I love you." She bit her lip and hung up.

_She does…she hates me!_

_*_

Ruby had never in a million years thought she would be on this doorstep, but here she was. She saw a figure on the other side of the door move closer, and sighed with relief.

_Who could possibly be wanting something at this hour? Gotta be a nutter!_

He yawned and reached to unlock the door.

"Ruby? What…What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He saw the bag beside her, and her freely flowing tears.

_Oh god this doesn't look good! _

"Come in…please…don't want you catching a cold." "I'm sorry Angelo…I just…I didn't know where I could go where Charlie wouldn't find me." He sighed, realizing he only had boxers on.

_Well one does not go to bed fully dressed expecting visitors in the middle of the night!_

"Let my um just go get some clothes on…sit…I'll be right back."

He soon returned, clothed. He sat down beside her, not knowing how exactly to comfort her. He reached over and pulled down the white cotton blanket, covering her with it. She smiled appreciatively. He handed her a box of tissues. "Have you and Charlie had some kind of falling out?" Ruby reached for the box, to blow her nose. She shook her head. Both were fully aware how awkward this was. Angelo worked with Charlie. "I'm sorry I came Angelo..I'm just…" Angelo moved closer and wiped her tears. "Listen…if anything I'm glad you came and you're not still outside wondering the streets…it's not safe. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ruby shook her head. "Ok, are you hurt…are you in trouble?" "I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble now!" He sighed, knowing all too well how terrifying that can be. "Are you afraid Charlie's going to be angry with you over something?" Ruby bit her lip and nodded.

_Talking about Charlie…well that's opening a can of worms!_

"Ruby I doubt that's she's angry right now…she's probably upset…just like you are." Ruby shook her head. "You don't live with her." "No, but I work with her. You may not think that's the same but in many ways it is. I spend hours everyday with her, I know more about her then she thinks." "Then you suffer too huh?" Angelo rolled his eyes. "Sometimes." He admitted, smiling. He scratched his head, trying to think of how he could make her feel better. "What do you know about her?" Ruby asked intrigued. Her tears had now stopped but her eyes were red and puffy. Angelo sat back into the sofa. "Even though she tries to be this cold cop, there are moments, where I see this completely different person, and she reveals little things about herself which I don't even think she realises." He paused thinking of how best to put his words. "She's really suffered after your dad passed away, she won't talk about it, but I know, I can see it in her eyes when someone reminds her that your dad would be proud of her for her achievements at work. She stops by his grave every time she's out on duty."

_I didn't know that…_

Ruby sat up, eager to know more. "She's got a wicked sense of humour…when she's not in a mood that is!" Ruby rolled her eyes, knowing what he was on about. "She's always talking about you." "Me?" Ruby asked, surprised. Angelo nodded, smiling. "She's always sharing with me how proud of you she is, whenever you've achieved something, or done something well. She lights up when she talks about you." Ruby's facial expression of anger towards her had dissolved. She was forming knew tears, but happy ones. "She's hard working. She's always wanting to do better, because" "because she loves her job!" Ruby finished, sighing. "No…because she wants to be able to give you more." Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I have everything I need or want, I always have. She's passionate about her job everyone knows that!" Angelo shook his head. "Not always. She pushes herself into working over time so that she's able to take you on holidays. She told me her plans last summer…um that cruise you guys went on." Ruby was speechless. "She told me dad had paid for that!" She cried out. "She loves her job because she gets to help people Ruby…but she hates the fact that it's so demanding." Ruby wiped her tears yet again. "She loves you Ruby. I can't imagine how difficult it's been since your dad passed away but I know she's doing everything she can to be strong for you." He smiled, trying to assure her of his words. Ruby sniffled quietly.

Angelo sighed. Light was beginning to appear outside. "You can stay here Ruby ok, but I need you to call Charlie. Just tell her your alright, otherwise I'm going to get an earful…please for my sake?" Ruby nodded appreciatively of what he had already done for her. "Ok." He smiled, grateful. "I'll go grab a pillow and sheets so you can rest here." He disappeared off round the corner.

_I can't believe I didn't know all that…I can't believe Charlie tries to hide so much from me…I have to tell her I do love…I do!_

She picked up her mobile, which she had turned to silent. ONE MISSED CALL. It read. She clicked the button and listened.

_Oh Charlie how could I be so stupid? _

She quickly searched through her contacts list to find her number. She waited while it rung.

"Ruby?" She heard Charlie's voice.

"Charlie I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me." Charlie sobbed hearing her daughters voice break down to whispers.

"Ruby I'm not angry. Are you ok? Are you safe? Where are you?" Charlie's words came out hurriedly.

"I'm ok, I'm safe. I'm……….I'm at Angelo's." Charlie was taken aback.

"At Angelo's?"

"Yeah I just thought I wanted to be somewhere where you couldn't find me because I was afraid that you were mad at me…" Charlie sobbed.

"Ruby I love you so much…that's why I was mad at first…but I'm not now…can I come over and pick you up?" She wasn't sure if Ruby wanted to be left alone of not.

"Please….I'm so sorry!" Ruby whimpered.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, I love you!"

"I love you too." Ruby replied. Knowing she really did.

*

Joey had made Ruby's bed, and snuck out of the house into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 12

**Wooooo! I'm past 100. *does a lil dance* You guys are awesome, truly! **

**Purplemonkey – You rock!**

**Pmcc – apologies. I hope this makes up for your despair!!**

**Everyone review on this next chapter….I know you just want to see Joey in Charlie's bed…but trust me the build up is worth it!!!!!!**

**Here ya go…seeing all your reviews this morning I decided to write this one sooner…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie knew she had never driven so fast in all her life. Had there been other officers on duty, her career would have been seriously dented. She had managed to wipe the tears away, but her cheeks were still red. Barely dressed, she ran up to Angelo's front door and begun knocking, a little less violently then at Xavier's.

_God open up…open up!_

Angelo peered round the door. "Hey Charlie, come in.." Before he could properly invite her in, she was already in Ruby's arms. "Charlie I'm sorry, I should have listened to you before….wwwhen you kept telling me I wasn't old enough to grow up yet." Her words were muffled as she spoke into Charlie's arms. "It's ok, I'm here now! I'm sorry I'm not there for you when I should be…I'm so sorry." Charlie didn't care that Angelo was watching, she repeated her words over and over again, cradling Ruby.

Angelo felt a little awkward watching this intimate moment between Charlie and Ruby, he took a step back to give them some space, occupying himself by putting the once wanted sheets, away.

"Charlie why don't you ever talk to me about dad? You were so cold after he died and I never knew why…" She had pulled her head up, and gazed at her. Charlie gulped. "Ruby, I knew dad differently to you. When I was growing up…well trying to grow up.." Ruby smiled. "He was never there for me…always working and being absent for weeks on end…most weekends." Charlie pulled herself and Ruby to the sofa to sit down. She let Ruby sit on her lap. "I thought that if I followed in his footsteps and joined the police force, he would notice me…that he would be proud of me."

_Charlie he was proud of you! I am…_

"But again he never had the time to be proud of me…he missed my graduation after I completed my training…he forgot to congratulate me when I got my job here in Summer Bay…he came up with some excuse for work, so he missed that dinner I cook so that I could tell him I was made Senior Constable…" Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "And then he got sick…he started forgetting and I was angry and frustrated. He was finally retired and I couldn't start getting to know him…the way you have." Ruby suddenly felt terrible. "Apart of me is still angry and frustrated…that's why I don't talk about him Rubz….even though I love him…I'll never know if he loved me…" She covered her eyes, covering the tears. Ruby began stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

_She has no idea!_

"Charlie…look at me." She brought her face up to her. "He did love you!" She wiped her tears. "He always told me that you were going to be this great cop because you were hard working, and dedicated. When I got upset or annoyed at you…he'd tell me that you were only trying to protect me and love me, and you found it hard when he wasn't at home….he would often tell me to tell you that he was sorry for all the times he wasn't there for you." Charlie regained eye contact with her. "What?" Ruby bowed her head. "I never told you that because I was jealous Charlz…when he was with me, he always talked about you, and while I was at boarding school, you were off making something of your career, it was like that was all that was important to you….I'm sorry!" Charlie didn't care. She simply smiled at the fact that she knew a little bit more about her father and herself. "I love you Ruby…all the same." Ruby smiled again. "So Joey told you then?" She said after a moment. "Joey!" Charlie stood up, alarmed. "Oh Charlie please don't tell me you yelled at her?" Charlie grimaced. "Charlie!" She cried out. "I'm sorry...I was so worried and angry and upset…" She put her hands on her head in despair. "I can't believe she broke her promise." Ruby said hurt. Charlie shook her head. "That's just it…she didn't! She told me this 'situation' she was in…but the rest I figured out. She kept telling me she couldn't break her promise she made to you." Ruby smiled broadly. "Well we have to go find her." Charlie nodded.

Angelo walked back in slowly, hoping he was interrupting. "Angelo I don't know what to say…I'm so grateful..I…" Angelo smiled. "A simple thank you…works for me." Charlie smiled shyly. "And Angelo said that you…" "Angelo said nothing!" He finished for Ruby, and discreetly winked at her. Charlie frowned, knowing she had missed something, and turned from Ruby to Angelo. "Huh?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Come on Charlz….Joey!" Charlie jumped at the thought. "Thank you Angelo…see you at work I guess." "Bright and early…Monday morning!" He replied.

He waved them off.

_I think I've__ just done another good deed!_

*

Irene woke up, her head was spinning. Light was finally beginning to break. She sat herself up and found she had been lying on deck.

_What am I doing here? What on earth…sea…I should say._

She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust her sight. She could hear the gentle lapping of the water against the boat.

_It's quiet….it's too quiet!_

She stood up slowly.

_God how much did we have to drink…_

She noticed the wine bottles, they were scattered around the place. She went back inside the cabin to find Lou. "Lou? Lou wake up!" She called out, but there was no reply.

_He must be fast asleep…_

She peered round to their bedroom. But he wasn't there. Her heart started beating erratically.

_Maybe he's on deck.._

She returned up on deck and carefully walked around, holding onto the side. The water was swaying the boat gently. "Lou?" She called louder. Still no reply.

_Oh god…don't panic…he can't be gone…we're at sea!_

She checked the little toilet, he wasn't there either.

_The radio…try the radio…get help…_

She reached for it, having been shown by Lou, where it was. She picked it up. She cried out. It had been smashed to pieces. She began shaking with fright.

_The keys…I can't steer a bloody boat…but I have to…_

As soon as she got to the wheel…she collapsed. The keys were gone. She curled up in a corner scarred for her life.

*

Charlie and Ruby rushed back home. They swung the door open, calling out for Joey. Charlie ran to Ruby's room. "Why would she be in my room?"

_Of course…she doesn't know!_

"She came here looking for you, but we ended up talking till really late. I insisted that she stayed over."

_Wait…Charlie and Joey…getting to know each other….weird!_

"Maybe she's gone back to her caravan." Ruby suggested. "Yeah…listen I want you to stay here." Charlie told Ruby. "No way! I'm coming with you!" Charlie didn't feel like arguing with her now there wasn't time. "Oh fine…god you are stubborn!" Ruby smiled. "Like someone I know…" Charlie followed out Rubz out the door, grinning.

_I'm not stubborn…well…maybe a little bit…_

It was gradually getting lighter. They pulled up beside Joey's caravan. Both were in utter shock at the sight before them. Both jumped out the car and kneeled beside the body on the ground. "Charlie?" Ruby panicked. "Call Rachel….now!" Ruby did exactly what she had been told, and fumbled for Charlie's phone in the glove compartment in the car.

"Joey? Can you hear me?" Charlie checked for a pulse.

_Oh thank god….I don't think I could live with myself if…if….don't think like that!_

Joey was pale, and unresponsive. Blood was trailing from her nose. "Rachel's coming…she called an ambulance." Charlie nodded. "Is she..?" "No!" Ruby sighed and kneeled beside her. "This is all my fault!" Charlie bit her lip. "We've found her…that's what's important." Charlie tried calling out to her again, hoping for any kind of response.

_Joey wake up…I'm sorry…_

_*_

Charlie and Ruby had been sitting in the waiting area for half and hour. Rachel had insisted that Joey was alright, but they had to wait a bit before they could see her. "God this has been a long night." Charlie sighed and leant her head back against the wall.

_I still can't believe Ruby's…__a………..woman now…I've got to stop treating her like she's still 8._

Ruby leant her head against Charlie's shoulder, relieved that sleeping with Xavier had brought something good…getting to know Charlie better. "Ruby I am sorry I'm so annoying and over protective all the time…I just never wanted to see you grow up I guess." Ruby clung on to her hand. "Xavier was wonderful…he didn't pressure me or force me to do anything…but afterwards all I wanted was to be wrapped up in your arms…I don't think I'm ready to grow up just yet." Charlie smiled relieved, and thankful. "You will always be my baby Ruby…no matter what." Charlie closed her eyes. Ruby stared up at her.

_What did she just say?_

"Charlie?" She blinked, with her mouth open. Charlie looked back at her. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Ruby suddenly sat back in her own chair and turned towards her trying to comprehend her words. "Ruby please don't…don't hate me ok I've had no choice but to live my life convincing everyone that you're my sister…"

_Ah…but…oh my god! __She's my…_

"Another reason why I don't talk about dad…what he's made me do all these years." Ruby bit her lip. "So….you're…you're really my.." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I know you hated me after mum died…she's was more of a mother then I could ever have been for you." Ruby reached for Charlie in disbelief. She had confirmed it. Charlie was astonished that after everything, Ruby was still there and in her arms. She held her on to her. "Make me a promise Charlie…" Ruby managed to say after a while. "Anything.." "We stop hiding our feelings from each other…we only have each other and Morag now…we can't continue the way we've been going!" "Since when did you get so bloody mature?" Charlie laughed with happiness. She could hear soft giggles from Ruby too.

Rachel nudged them softly. Charlie and Ruby broke apart slowly.

_I don't think I've ever seen them this close…__it must have been some night…_

"You can go see Joey now. She's awake but saw. Try not to get her worked up over anything." Ruby rushed past and walked into Joey's room, Charlie followed.

"Aw got my stomach hurts!" Joey complained. She had her eyes closed. Ruby was beside her. "Joey, are you ok?" "God I can't believe I got shot!" Charlie's face sunk.

_She what?!?_

Joey blinked her eyes open, her face expressed pain. "Oh my god Joey I'm so sorry..I…" Joey gripped her stomach. She started breathing heavily.

_I didn't see a bullet wound…but she was lying on her stomach….shit!_

"Joey this is all my fault…I'm sorry…" She repeated herself. Charlie sat beside her on the other side of her bed. She reached for her hand. Charlie was in disbelief again. She bowed her head not knowing what to do or say.

_This is all you ever bring upon people!_

Rachel appeared at the door. "Joey, are you alright?" Charlie looked over at her, at the door. "She's in pain…did you get the bullet out?" Charlie was panicking. "What bullet?" Rachel asked confused. Joey gave her a secretive wink.

She felt Joey shaking. Alarmed she focused on Joey again. She couldn't believe it. Joey was laughing. "Damn you!" Joey giggled louder. Ruby burst out soon after. "You were….Oh my god I can't believe I fell for that!" Charlie sat back in her chair annoyed but bashful. "Well I think our patient is making a full recovery." Rachel stated, smiling. "The old Joey" Charlie exclaimed. "…of course she's alright!" Charlie was going redder by the second. Ruby could only point at her and laugh harder.

Rachel disappeared again to check on other patients. Joey eventually stopped laughing. "Ok now that really does hurt!" "That's your own fault." Charlie insisted. Joey smiled, happy to see things had greatly improved between the other two. "Does this.." She pointed at Charlie and Ruby. "mean I'm forgiven a little bit." Charlie looked over at Ruby, who smiled back at her, and then at Joey. "A smidgin!" Ruby glared at Charlie, trying to get her to say more. Charlie sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…I'm really sorry." Joey nodded. "Me too." "What actually happened to you Jo? You really had us worried." Joey looked down at her fingers. "I just had a panic attack. I'm…I really don't like the dark." Charlie grabbed her hand again. "Oh Joey." "It must have been pretty severe then?" Ruby continued. "I tend to find it hard to breathe..and I often get a bloody nose…it's nothing new really." She looked at Charlie again. "I wasn't at your place to distract you, I really wasn't…" "It's forgotten!" Charlie smiled, and then recapped on the recent events. "I can't believe you pulled that one on me!" Joey giggled again. "Oopps!"

Ruby sat back and watched with amusement. She began thinking that there was more between them then they realised.


	11. Chapter 13

**Apologies again for the delay in updating, life got in the way! I had time to quickly read other people's updates but didn't have time to finish this chapter. I've just been plodding away at it, adding bits when I can. Without further redo… **

**I've give you chapter 13…unlucky or not??? **

**Pmcc – all in good time…I know you want to see further developments…I don't really know what you're going to make of this one…meh let me know :)**

**I just keep swimming – I'm sorry! I know you wanted this earlier as everyone else did me thinks…but I've posted it now….sorry….now 'a different way'??????????????**

**Purplemonkeyys – hehe love your review!!! Awesome!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

After Rachel had checked her pulse again, and she was clear of all the tests they had done, Joey was allowed to leave. Rachel had told her to take it easy and to do no exercising or heavy lifting. She was to relax for the next couple of days. Joey was relieved. She hated hospitals even if Rachel was lovely.

*

Charlie lifted herself out of the car. She could feel her legs giving way and in need of some rest, as every other part of her did. She opened the passenger door quietly and observed a sleeping Ruby. "I think she's completely out of it." Joey whispered. Charlie smiled.

_She always is the cutest when she's asleep!_

Charlie rubbed her eyes, and reached for Ruby, with the intention of carefully guiding her into the house. With a little help from Joey this was achieved. "That's a good idea!" Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Charlie and Joey looked at each other confused as to what she could be dreaming about. Charlie gently lifted her and rolled Ruby on to her side on her bed. Joey watched with admiration. She watched the mother pull the sheets over her daughter and kiss her on her forehead. "I love you Rubz." She whispered. Charlie was unaware that Joey was watching. Joey scuttled off to the kitchen before she noticed.

"I think I've caused enough damage for one night and day…I'm going to leave you be…" Joey smiled, prepared to leave. "Jo…" Charlie reached for her hand. Joey caught her eyes with her own.

_I don't want you to go…._

"While Rachel was talking to you alone…I um….was talking to Ruby about something." Joey gave her full attention. Charlie smiled tiredly. "Ruby and I, would like you to stay with us for a while….only if you want…that is…" Joey scratched her head not sure how to reply to that. "Charlie….I don't know…"

_Why did I ask her straight away…._

"Oh…mm…that's ok…I just was thinking…you know…" Charlie adjusted her position a little. "It's very sweet of you…but I really don't think it's such a good idea." Joey said awkwardly. "Joey…I want to help you…I want to help you over come your nightmares…your fears…" Charlie sighed. "And how are you going to do that Charlie? What are you going to sleep beside me?" Charlie bit her lip. "If that's necessary, but I hope it isn't."

_Charlie why are you doing this? _Joey thought.

"Charlie I'm not spending my time with you to feel protected by a cop…I'm spending my time with you because I like you…and I want to get to know you.." Joey said frustrated. "You're making me sound completely pathetic and incapable of looking after myself." Both sighed, neither had the energy to fight. "I'm sorry….it was a stupid idea…I'm going to bed."

_I just wanted to help…_

"I'm sorry Charlie…" Joey offered.

_*_

Joey made her way back to her caravan. It was cold and empty like it always was. Joey hadn't even tried to call Charlie back again. Both were exhausted and arguing would only have made things worse. So much had happened recently.

_Ruby almost had under age sex….Charlie found out…hated me….I had a panic attack…went to hospital….Charlie and Ruby confronted each other….and now Charlie wants me to move in with them…. _

She sighed heavily.

_She said it would be for a while….when would she decide to kick me out? I'd just be in their way….I have no real reason to be there…Where on earth would I sleep? Was Charlie serious about sleeping beside me? _

"Oh god why does this have to be so complicated!" She moaned out loud.

_I'm the girl that has always kept people at arms length from me…this is Charlie we're talking about…the one that despised the minute I set foot near Summer Bay…__the second she got a whiff that I was connected to Robbo she grew softer towards me….I can't help but think that's she's just buttering me up…_

Joey let her thoughts run circles in her head.

_But we've had real intimate moments…amazingly other then sex…which I've had with…NO ONE!...............What do I do now?_

*

Charlie had called the station. She told them everything about Ruby and Xavier, asking them to be discreet and to deal with the situation. She really wanted the satisfaction of dealing with Xavier herself but knew it wouldn't be professional. The positive side to all this was that it had brought her and Ruby closer. Closer then she could ever have imagined.

She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_No more secrets! _

She smiled with relieved.

_Ruby knows…I can't believe she didn't scream and shout at me….she just cuddled….I __had the intention of never telling her…but the words just slipped out….I'm glad they did!_

As much as she was getting used to this new found level with her relationship between Ruby and herself, her mind dwelled on Joey.

_Why did I have to ruin it? ….Me and my big mouth!__ I don't know why I feel the need to have her close…to help her….am I too involved with her…too involved with the Robbo case or something…_

Charlie rolled over onto her other side in frustration. A frown was beginning to appear on her face.

_I feel so bad for shouting at her now….she really has earned Ruby's trust for not telling me where she was. I think I would have crumbled being in her position….and I'm a cop__……………I just can't get her out of my head….what's wrong with me? She's all I've really been thinking about this past week or so….I mean this is the girl that annoyed me from day one…and now is simply cheeky…but I do have to admit I do like that about her….now that I've 'lightened up on her' as Ruby says!_

_I bet she has no idea…_

_*_

Xavier had very much been on edge ever since Charlie had come storming by. He hadn't fallen back to sleep, like he hoped he could. Dressed and drinking very strong coffee he sat at the kitchen table trying to gather his thoughts. He was expecting Charlie back, and figured she would be pretty much in the same mood as last night, or at best perhaps a little lighter.

_I don't see why this is my fault…Ruby and I love each other…we both wanted it__! Charlie is so not going to let this drop…oh god when Hugo finds out…and Martha…I'll be the laughing stock! _

He covered his face, trying to hide his shame and embarrassment, and heard the dreading knocks at the door. He moaned into his hands.

_Ready to shove your dignity out the window mate?_

He pulled all his strength and confidence to open the door. "Where's Charlie?" Xavier was shocked not to see her there fuming. "Charlie was being professional in her choice not to do this herself…as Ruby is her sister she wanted other officers to deal with the situation." Xavier nodded meekly. "Is it true you had sex with a minor last night?" Watson asked. She tried to keep her private thoughts hushed. "Yes." Xavier replied.

_Poor Ruby! I can't begin to understand how Charlie has kept her cool with this…_

"Well then I need you to come down to the station with me…I understand your guardian is not here at the moment…we have contacted Hugo, he said he would return to Summer Bay sometime this afternoon." Watson offered. Xavier maintained posture and presence, the last thing he wanted to do now was crumble in front of an officer. Watson extended an arm out to the police car waiting for him. He looked glumly at her, and then back to the car. "I'm sorry I'm just following orders." He nodded and began moving his legs.

_Breathe… _

He tried to concentrate on this alone…wiping all tantalizing words away.

*

Charlie had been restless all morning. She had only slept a few hours but she didn't suffer as much as Ruby because her job as she knew was all too demanding. She had checked on Ruby a couple times, just to make sure she was alright and that she hadn't tried to sneak of to see Xavier.

_I don't think she'd even want to…._

She thought silently.

_What kind of mother am I? ….To let my 15 year old daughter have sex…_

She decided to escape her own thoughts, now that Leah was back from Roman's. She had quietly filled her in on their eventful night. She had shared kind words as she always did, and hugged Charlie. But how ever hard Charlie tried not to think about it, she preferred Joey's hugs most. She asked Leah to look after Ruby when she woke up.

"Ah Senior Constable Buckton….eh I heard you had a very busy night." Charlie was walking through the caravan park. "Yes Colleen, I did." Colleen had scuttled to her from talking to Miles. "I heard Angelo was involved….and young Ruby…..it's not what I think it is…is it?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "No Colleen it really isn't." However much she wanted to be nice to her and knew she meant well, she couldn't help but reveal a less friendly tone with her this morning. "I was only asking…" Colleen bit back.

_Aw there's Kirsty…maybe she knows what happened…_

Colleen rushed off to meet Kirsty who was accompanied by Jai.

Charlie turned to Joey's caravan. She prayed last night's end wouldn't bite her back this morning. She knocked quietly. There was no reply.

_Aw leave me alone…can't a girl get any sleep….I bet is Colleen again!_

Charlie sighed, and then a small smile grew on her.

_How does Joey like this then?_

"Joey Collins you are under arrest….please come out with your hand above your head." She shouted from the other side of the door. She waited a few seconds and then heard scrambles from inside. She tried not to laugh, she hid herself so Joey couldn't see who it was from the window.

_Shit…eh…I don't think I did anything illegal recently…not that I can think of….shit…shit… _

She flung on a pair of Jeans and clean top. _Shit! _She tied her hair back.

"I do not have all day Miss Joey Collins." Charlie was thankful that Colleen had disappeared, she wasn't getting any ideas about this one.

Joey stumbled for the key and breathed in sharply, preparing for the worst. She opened it ready to lunge her innocence. "I have no idea what I have done wrong officer...I'm innoce…." Charlie covered her mouth, laughing. Joey shook her head in disapproval. "You are dead meat!" She pointed at Charlie, narrowing her eyes. "Is that a threat to an officer?" Joey rolled her eyes. Charlie walked into her caravan. "So what have you been doing all morning?" Charlie asked wiping her tears of joy away. "You'll never believe this…but I was actually trying to sleep!" "Sorry…" Joey shook her head in disbelief. Her heart was still pounding. She put the kettle on being polite. Charlie faced her, trying to convey how sorry she was. "But it was so tempting…and it worked didn't it? I got you to let me in…" She smiled at her cheekily. Joey smiled back. "Yeah but if you ever pull that on me again…" "Think of it as a payback for the hospital joke you pulled." Joey grinned. "Ya ok…I deserved it." Charlie nodded.

"How's Ruby?" Charlie sat down on Joey's bed. "Sleeping still, Leah's back so I thought I'd…" "Check on me?" Joey asked. Charlie bit her lip. "No, I thought I'd come and apologies for what I said." Joey instantly felt bad. "I don't know…..why I feel the need to help and protect you…I just care about you…that's all." Joey reached for her hand. "I know you do Charlie…I know…and I care about you too." Charlie felt her hand in Joey's. She became instantly aware that they were perspiring, their hands were clammy. Joey pulled back, watching Charlie stare at their hands.

_Why do I feel the need to be close to her?_

Charlie shook her thoughts away. "Anyway I'm sorry for last night….ok?" Joey put a finger on her lips, wanting to silence her. She stared deep into her eyes. Charlie had never felt so much sensation from having someone's finger on her lips.

_Wwhat is she doing? _

"Joey…" She tried to say, but it only came out as a mumble.

_Joey this is completely inappropriate! She's straight…don't fall for her…it's not worth it! __Ruby…oh god Ruby…_

Joey pulled back and raised her self off the bed. "You have no need to apologise….I'm just an independent person Charlie…I'm very much used to taking care of myself…" She shrugged. Charlie was still trying to unravel what the butterflies in her stomach meant. She coughed out loud and nodded, to assure Joey she was listening. Joey stood with her arms folded, not sure what else to say. Charlie noted the awkwardness reappearing and decided it was best if she left. She pulled herself off the bed and began backing away, facing Joey. "I'll see you later…or wheneve…." Joey leaped forward. "Charlie the stove!" She reached for her waist and pulled her forward toward her, away from the boiling kettle. "Tttthanks!" Charlie managed. "Are you ok? God you could have really burnt yourself.." Joey held Charlie, who was leaning on her. "That ah…really gave me a fright." Joey eyed her. "Ya me too…..are you like this at home?" Charlie laughed a little and shook her head. Charlie took a second and registered Joey's hands on back, her arms around her waist.

_Wow this is very inappropriate….hang on and she's gay….yes very inappropriate…_

Charlie hesitated in what she should do or say, that wouldn't hurt Joey. Before she had time to think any more, Joey had stepped away. Joey had watched her eyes dance in all directions, she had a pretty good idea what she was thinking. "I'm going to ah…" "Yeah…" Joey finished, quietly. She watched Charlie leave and cursed herself.

_Oh my god I have feelings for Charlie! How stupid can I get? A cop…a straight cop….Ruby's sister.._

Joey started biting her lip.

_I know I'll just…ah….stop spending time with her….and spend more time with Ruby….yeah…and I'll go along with Ruby's date she's planning on setting me up with….it won't come to anything…but at least I'll get Charlie off my mind…damn it!_


	12. Chapter 14

Hugo had arrived back at Summer Bay. To say he was in a bad mood would have been an understatement. Watson had called him to head down to the station as soon as possible, explaining the recent events.

Xavier was sitting along the row of seats, just past the main entrance. He was supporting his head with his hands. Watson was at her desk, peering round to check he hadn't run off. As Hugo was his guardian, she had to wait until he was present.

_God this waiting is more agonising then public humiliation…._

He gave a few quick glances at the guy in a leather jacket beside him, who glared back. He fidgeted in his chair, and began tapping his foot, trying to release the tension growing inside.

Hugo came pacing in. "Where is he?" Watson quickly arose from her desk, and met him halfway. Xavier also arose from his seat, not sure where to look. The last thing he wanted to do was see the anger and betrayal in Hugo's eyes. "He's here." Watson pointed. Hugo made his way to Xavier. "We haven't questioned him or put him through any from of interrogation. You are his legal guardian, is that correct?" Hugo nodded. "Right then could you both follow me into the interview room." She led the way. Hugo couldn't bring himself to face Xavier. He was afraid he'd say something he might regret later.

Watson sat down, opposite them. Hugo sat in the chair beside Xavier's, sighing as he sat back. Another officer stood by the door.

"We have no need to question Xavier as he has already admitted to having sex with a minor." Hugo gritt his teeth, and rubbed his eyes.

_This can't be happening!_

"It is my understanding that you are 16 Xavier?" Xavier nodded grimly. Watson breathed in deeply. "At 16 you are legal to have sex, but you are faced with responsibility. Having sex with a person under this is age, is illegal." Xavier put his elbows on the table in front of them. "As Ruby's guardian, Charlie is fully entitled to hold you responsible for this." Xavier sighed. "But she's turning 16 in a couple of weeks….she wanted this as much as I did! I kept pleading with her to tell Charlie, so she could get her consent but she kept telling me it was a waste of time." Watson really didn't want to be in this position, she knew both parties, and to make things worse Charlie was her boss. Hugo spoke up. "What's going to happen to Xavier because of this?" Watson met his gaze. "It depends on Charlie's choice. She can take this further, and this incident could go on record, or she could pull back. We have taken into account that you have only recently turned 16, but other then that you don't have a lot of say. I can speak to Charlie again to see if she's willing to drop this, but if she does I'm sure she's going to have demands." "Like what?" Hugo asked staring at Xavier for a second.

_I have reached hell…mum is going to have a heart attack!_

"Again it depends on how strongly she feels about this. She might ask that Xavier stays away from Ruby altogether or that neither are left in a room alone..." Xavier sat up again. The tension was building up and becoming a burden on him. "Will I approach Charlie for you?" "Please.." Hugo asked.

Watson left the room to consult with another officer. "The minute I'm out of town and you do this?" He hissed. "Are you just looking for attention?" Xavier didn't reply. "Do you want me to send you packing back to mum's because I can't trust you? When she finds out about this, she'll probably demand you back!" Xavier grew fearful. "Please you can't say anything to mum…she doesn't need to worry….please." Hugo grew tired of the thoughts mounting in his mind.

_Of course I'm not going to tell mum…I'll never hear the end of it…._

Charlie had got her act together and walked into the station hoping to find Watson. She caught her eye the minute she walked in. "I've currently got Hugo and Xavier in the interview room…I was about to call you actually to see if you have changed your mind about this…" Charlie didn't really know how she felt about it. "You are the officer in charge of this….so I'm asking you…can I go in and talk to them?" Watson grinned and nodded.

_Officer in charge….hhmmhum_

Charlie entered the room, to find Hugo and Xavier in haste discussion. Hugo stood up at the sight of Charlie, Xavier bowed his head. "Charlie I am so sorry about this…if I had had any knowledge that this was going to happen I wouldn't have left…I should have asked Martha to stay at home rather then on the farm..I really am sorry." Charlie nodded, and took the seat that Watson had sat in. Watson took the seat beside her. "I realise that I was a little forceful in my actions, when I arrived at your place looking for Ruby. I understand that it was your wish for Ruby to consult me about it. I am upset, but more upset that she didn't say anything to me." Xavier sighed.

_Charlie please say what I think you're gonna say…_

"Xavier I know you're not a bad person, and I know that you love Ruby." Hugo watched Charlie. "But early this morning when I found her she was upset, I know she's in the process of growing up but I think this was all too soon. What ever she may have told you, I know she must have had doubts." Hugo nodded, understandingly. Xavier looked up at Charlie. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "I've been dealing with a ton of personal issues and this is I certainly don't need right now, so I've decided not to persue this." Xavier sighed with relief. "Charlie….I'm sorry I am…honestly…if there's anything….." Charlie bit her lip. "I'm not going to stop you from seeing her Xavier, I know that she loves you too, but I don't want Ruby staying nights at your place. She is turning 16 soon but I don't want you to treat that as if it's alright to have sex then." Xavier nodded continuously. Hugo looked over at his brother.

_For the love of puppies…this is Charlie Buckton…and she's letting Xavier off….wow!_

"And I would ask that you give Ruby just a few days to put this behind her, she needs some rest." "Charlie if I had known Ruby had doubts in anyway…I…." Xavier really was speechless. "I know.." Charlie got up to leave, not wanting to go over the issue any more.

"Mate we need a good long talk when we get home…count yourself lucky…Charlie could have easily pinned you for this…she had every right to…" Xavier didn't reply.

_I know…_

_*_

[later]

Charlie walked into Ruby's bedroom and found her sitting on her bed.

_Every inch of me is screaming to let out some kind of anger for the fact that she's kept this massive secret from me for so long…but the person I se__e in front of me is the sister that's secretly loved me so more then I've ever known.._

"Hey.." Charlie closed the door quietly. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside Ruby. "You ok?" Ruby nodded, showing a small smile. "Yeah but it doesn't look like I'm getting out of bed today…" Charlie smiled back. "That's ok. Just promise me you won't dwell on things…" Charlie noticed Ruby's mind working away. "What are you thinking?" She nudged her softly. Ruby sighed. "Just…..everything…" Charlie sensed what was coming next. "I mean….what happened? I've done the math…" Ruby watched her crumble. She was now looking away trying to discourage tears. "Charlie?" Ruby quietly called her. "Are you ashamed of me Ruby?"

_How can she think that? _

"No…I'm not. I'll never be ashamed of you Charlie….ever. Are you ashamed of me?" Charlie looked at her. "Of course not…but I am ashamed that I've kept this from you for so long…but you must understand….I had to…" Ruby opened her arms, inviting her in for a hug. Charlie took her shoes off and curled up with her. "Ruby I know you have a right to know all this…but I'm just not ready to face all of it again just this minute." "It's ok….we have all the time in the world." She kissed Charlie on her forehead. "Hang on what happened at the station?" Ruby jumped up at the thought. "Xavier?....oh my god….what did you do?" Her face was stricken with panic. Charlie twiddled her thumbs. "It let him off." Ruby waited for some further response, not sure if she had heard her right. "Huh…..you mean you're saying…." She stopped trying to figure her out. "So much has been filled between all this, I just figured that neither of us need that kind of stress and I know Xavier meant well, I just hate the face that it was so soon….but that's just me…..an over protective freak!" Ruby smiled. "No….You're my wonderful mother that loves me."

_I cannot believe I just said that…..but I do…I do mean it….my sister….my mother….my friend…_

"Was I imagining you saying that?" Charlie tried a smile. "No…" Ruby mumbled. "I mean I don't expect you to accept this Ruby I never have…I mean….no one knows….I…..I don't know if I want people to know but if you want people to I guess I don't have a choice…."

_Charlie I don't want to hurt you……._

"Charlie I know I'm not ready to deal with other people knowing but when I am…..we'll only tell people if you are too." Charlie latched onto Ruby around her waist, hushing thoughts her dad had planted in her head for so long.

_She's MY daughter………..not yours…_

_*_

Irene found herself drifting in and out of dreams. They were tantalizing, she thought she'd heard voices and tried yelling for help, but nothing came out. She started panicking all over again and found herself waking up at the rail on deck. Her vision was now blurry. The food and fresh water was almost gone. She had slowly helped herself to the rest of the alcohol on board.

She tried to lift herself up, but she slumped back down again.

_Help me……………someone_

The sun was shining down on her, causing her skin to go dry. She was burnt on her arms and shoulders. She thought she could hear seagulls above her, which gave her false hope that she might be nearer to land then she thought. Her energy was sapped from her though, and the thought of getting up only to collapse again wasn't inviting. She lay back, turning away from the sun, and felt the gentle drift of the boat she had grown used to.

*

[Next day]

Joey and Ruby were in the diner, chatting away at recent events, dates etc "So I have decided who I'm going to set you up with." Joey gulped. "Really Ruby…don't feel like you have to do this….maybe I don't want to see anyone right now." Ruby shook her head at the thought. "Joey you're hot, single, and have plenty of time on your hands!" Joey groaned. "So who's the disaster match?" Ruby sighed. "Come on be a little more excited……." Joey rolled her eyes. "So?" Ruby leant closer across the table, looked both ways and whispered in her ear. "I can't tell you." Joey sat back disappointed that she wouldn't tell. "I refuse to go on a blind date Ruby." "Oh come on…..please….I'm telling you it's someone I know you've had you're eye on for a while." Joey suddenly panicked.

_She………she knows?!?_

Ruby grinned rather pleased with her self. "She's going to love me after this!" "For god sake Rubz who is he?" "My lips are sealed." Joey was officially frustrated. "This is worse then the whole idea of getting matched up with someone…..now I don't know who!"

"So how are things in general?" "Great…actually! Charlie has been amazing, really and truly."

_Yes she is amazing…god her legs….I mean….Charlie? no no…don't think about her change the subject….fast!_

"Hey we should go scuba diving sometime." Joey looked away from Ruby, cutting her off from rambling away. Ruby noticed a slight change in her.

_How random was that?_

"Hey do you want to come back to mine….I mean we have all afternoon right?" Joey thought about it.

_The last thing you want to do is bump into Charlie and make a complete tit of yourself! Just make up some excuse…..oh go on!_

"I eh…was actually gonna go surfing this afternoon….you can come if you want." Ruby watched her start to panic and shuffle around in her seat. "Joey what is with you?" "Huh?....nobody…..I mean…nothing! I'm fine!" "Ok." Ruby said unsure. "I'm gonna head home….Charlie's gonna be home soon, she went out for a run."

_Charlie..Charlie….everythings Charlie….la la la la la la la la _

"Yeah…ok bye." Ruby hadn't left yet, she stood there watching Joey having some private debate with herself. She shrugged her thoughts off with what it could be.

_Talk about SPECIAL MOMENT! _

_*_

Ruby found Charlie at the table. "Hey." Charlie looked up from the paper. "Hey yourself…..do you want some?" She offered her some lunch. "Nah, me and Jo went to the diner." Charlie was disappointed. Joey hadn't replied to any of her texts. "You were with Joey?" Ruby helped herself to the fridge. "Yeah…..and she was really weird with me…." She continued to rummage through the fridge. She returned to surface with her arms full. "I thought you weren't hungry." Charlie laughed at the sight of her. "Meh…when in doubt…open the fridge.." She sat down beside her and began making a sandwich. "Oh and I've set her up on a blind date." Charlie put her mug down. "You know the one I've been mentioning all this time?" Charlie sighed. "Yeah I know…"

_I honestly didn't think she'd find someone that fast…_

"And she's going to love me to pieces because it's someone that really doesn't butter my toast." Charlie looked intrigued. "Who?" Ruby giggled. "It's Nicole." Charlie stood up alarmed.

_No no no….not Nicole! ………………….NO!_

"Joey told you that she's…" Ruby stood up as well. "She's gay isn't she?........I knew it!" She did a little dance, quite satisfied with her match.

_Joey didn't tell her?_

"You can't tell Joey I told you…well I guess I didn't really…just don't bring me into it….ok?" Ruby thought for a moment. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" Charlie shrugged. "She told me not to…anyway she wasn't sure if you'd be alright with it…." Ruby waved her hand. "Phhhft….it's Joey, how could you not love her?" Charlie replayed her words in her head. "But Nicole?" Ruby sighed happily. "It's perfect!" Charlie shook her head in disbelief. "She wouldn't be into her….she's not her type…" Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Charlie I've seen her checking her out….she is SO into her!" Charlie silently sighed.

_Why the hell do I have a problem with this? Why isn't Joey talking to me? Is she ignoring me……have I upset her?_

Ruby took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

_I am a genius! This is so ridiculous I know it's going to work! _

_*_

Joey received another text from Charlie.

**Hey I have all afternoon off with Ruby, want to join us?**

**X**


	13. Chapter 15

**Sorry forgot to add a comment on the last one woops. Yes so things are changing….finally you're saying….well in this one it sure does!**

**Em…the title….I really don't know. I kinda thought that with each chapter the reader is left with a different picture of where the storyline is heading…..and well you all know what you say to some one when you go ahead and take a photo of someone… other then that meh your guess is as good as mine….im off me rocker!**

**With regards to Xavier and sex with a minor thing….come on…as far as we're all concerned this is mega bull…I'm making it up as I go along…I have no real knowledge of the law in that depth so….lol I'm trying to make it sound realistic at best… I am confirming I know zilch!**

**R&R FOR MORE!!! You know you want to!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Days had passed. Belle had been growing more fearful every day. "Belle please come and sit down….let me make you a coffee." Aden offered. She paced back and forth around the living room. "What seems to be the problem?" Annie asked, between mouthfuls of toast. She had watched them closely for the last few days, and she'd had enough of being left in the dark.

_Some things going on…._

"Oh come on guys I live here too, and all I've been able to do is sit back and watch you grow more frantic….clearly some things wrong!" Geoff came down stairs after hearing the commotion. "What's up?" Belle looked at Aden, worried. "It's about Irene….isn't?" Annie suggested. Belle sighed.

_The last thing I want to do is worry everyone….I'm suppose to be on top of things…looking after everyone here!_

"Irene was meant to be home monday lunchtime. It being Friday, I'm starting to worry. I haven't been able to reach her on her mobile at all." Annie dropped her toast.

_What?_

"Maybe Irene and Lou decided to travel round the coast for a few extra days…" Geoff thought out loud. "No…there's no way…she would have contacted us somehow….she said she had to be back to help Colleen and Leah, their making plans to redecorate the diner." "Seriously?" Geoff inquired. Belle could only nod. Aden was lost in what he could do or say that could put her at ease. The house suddenly felt very empty without Irene.

*

The school corridors were packed. Ruby wormed her way round others and found her locker.

_Can't stay at home forever…..anyway I think it feels good to get back on my feet. Charlie has been…..well Charlie…..concidering…_

Xavier watched her from across the way. He watched Annie and Jai rush over to her, behaving as though they hadn't seen her for a month.

_Go over and talk to her…..it can't hurt trying…_

He joined the gang and stopped beside Jai. "Hey guys." Ruby turned round from her locker. She smiled.

_Oh that's a good sign…_

Xavier sighed with relief. "Can we have a minute alone?" Annie winked and pulled Jai along to class, unaware of the 'situation'. "Don't be too long…" "Yeah, class has been boring without your witty comments Rubz!" Jai managed to say before his head passed the door.

Xavier turned his attention back towards her. Ruby waited wondering what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry for what happened Ruby….I understand if you don't want to see me again…" "Hold up…what are you on about?" Xavier looked confused. "I thought you were going to break up with me…" She laughed. Both coloured feeling a little silly. "You did?" Xavier grinned. "Yeah." She said quietly. "So your not angry at me?" He asked a little unsure. "No! I'm not mad at you….I thought with the hassle Charlie gave you….you'd run a mile. I guess we do make a right pair, don't we?" Xavier grinned. "We sure do." "And I'm sorry I kinda shut you out for a while….a lot has happened with stuff at home….I'll have to fill you in on some of it. Oh and my mega plan I've got going for Joey and Nicole." Ruby eyes twinkled. Ruby pulled his hands trying to moving him closer to the classroom door. "Joey and Nicole?" "Yeah I em…set them up." Xavier raised an eyebrow. Ruby rolled her eyes. "….ON A DATE!" Xavier's mouth hung open. "Them two?….on a….lunchtime I want full details!" He instructed. Ruby giggled. "Come on!"

*

Xavier headed out of the cafeteria and towards the bench where Ruby was sitting with Nicole. "I mean….just because you're doing this for me…doesn't mean we're…" "I know…trust me….lets keep it strictly business ok?" Ruby replied. "Totally!" Nicole agreed. "Right so tell me about Joey…" Ruby leant back in the bench. "She's bubbly...athletic…loves boats…the sea…lived in the city for a while…." "Is she cute?" Nicole cut in.

_What the hell do I say to that? I mean she's…yeah…she's…_

"Long dark hair, brown eyes, slender, very funny aswell." Nicole eyed her intensely. "She's ah…checked you out a bit." Nicole smiled.

_This is going to be interesting…._

"Right, fill me in on this." Xavier plonked himself in front of the two girls. Ruby knew all too well he wouldn't be able to keep this to himself if she told him everything, but if she didn't tell him something he'd be disappointed. "Nicole is meeting Joey at the surf club for dinner tonight." Ruby smiled. Xavier did look disappointed. "That's it?" Nicole nodded.

_Nicole suddenly talking to Ruby….and agreeing to be set up on a date with a girl. None of this is buyable…_

"So what you're gay now? Done with Trey?" Xavier couldn't get his head round this. "Not officially gay as such…just…..interested." Nicole always had a way with words. "Huh…" Ruby winked at her, past the sight of Xavier.

*

Charlie had finished her shift. It had been a hard day with long interviews, patrols, and enquiries about missing persons. She was officially off duty and didn't want to know about work again until after her relaxing weekend. She had planned to drive straight home, have a shower and jump into bed. But she found herself driving up to Joey's caravan. She had been disappointed by Joey's lack of communication.

_She was the one person I didn't expect to turn her back to me…._

There was no light on inside. No sounds either. She knocked and called for her buy found no reply. Her heart sank when she realised why.

_Ah she's on that date with….with NICOLE! What does she see in her anyway?_

She stepped back into her car. She was breathing heavily trying to decide whether or not to let it go. She clearly had two options.

_I have a right to know why she's ignoring me…don't I? _

She had made up her mind. She stepped on the pedal and headed for the surf club.

_I'm pretty sure Ruby said they were meeting there…..I think.._

*

Nicole was pleased with herself. She had walked into the surf club catching both Trey's and Joey's attention. She was amused beyond words at their jaws hanging open.

Joey was at the bar, talking to Alf. Nicole grinned and walked towards them. "Hey." Joey wasn't even able to mutter the same word back.

_Wow….wow…_

Joey caught Alf raising an eyebrow at how close Nicole got to her.

_She may be a fine worker… but not in my book!_

Joey gulped. She realised this was going to publicize her sexuality, which she wasn't too sure she wanted in this small town. They ordered their drinks and sat down in the corner. Nicole let Joey lead the way, so she was secretly able to take advantage of the sight of what was being offered.

_God well….if I was gay…perhaps…_

She knew all too well she wasn't. They began talking, awkwardly. Joey got the feeling she wasn't really up for this, but then she held a smile that seemed sincere enough. She couldn't figure her out. Ruby, who was sitting across the room with Xavier and Annie watched everything follow, just as she had seen it in her head.

_Good good…at l__east Nicole is making an effort…_

She watched as Nicole moved closer filling the gap between them, and then to her annoyance Trey and his mate walked in, blocking her view. She did a double take as she realised this wasn't gonna go quite to plan.

_Uh oh! I smell trouble!_

Trey leant against the bar, dominantly. His mates surrounded him. "Sodas all round thanks." He nodded to Alf, who didn't appreciate being talked to like he was a maid. He frowned. "Oh but an orange juice for this one…..can't give him too much sugar…he'll never sleep." Trey playfully punched one of the guys. "Very funny Palmer! Hey isn't that your girlfriend over there? She looks a little too preoccupied to be still going out with the likes of you." Trey's humour disappeared. He caught the sight of Nicole and Joey laughing together. They were clearly 'together' and he didn't like it.

Charlie walked in, scanning the place. She halted and saw them.

_Oh my god Nicole's hand is actually on her knee! __She had no right…no……chill Charlie…..its Joey….who's been avoiding you…why the hell should you care?_

Trey stormed over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nicole jumped up.

_Ok this wasn't suppose to quite like this…not yet anyway…_

"Trey, leave us alone!" Suddenly the public around them turned to them. Mumbles began. "Her…you're seriously with her?" He shouted, pointing at Joey who felt like sneaking away, but knew that would be cowardice. Ruby launched herself over. "Trey leave them alone, ok?" He smirked. "You can't tell me what to do!" He towered himself over her, attracting the attention of Xavier. "She can't but I can." Charlie walked over, trying her best not to show her emotions in her tone of voice. Trey scowled at her. His mates were giggling making him go red with embarrassment and anger. Joey didn't miss the fact that Charlie hadn't addressed that she was there, she was hurt.

_I guess I should kinda expect that._

Ruby rolled her eyes.

_Oh for god sake do I have to spell everything out to them?_

They all watched Trey walk of in an obvious huff, his mates followed. Ruby, the match maker made her way back to Annie who looked a little lost on her own. Charlie rubbed her forehead and left too. "Charlie?" Joey called out.

_Don't bother Charlie….you've heard it all before…though normally it would be a guy…__weird_

"Nicole I um need to…." Nicole grinned. "I know….go get her." Joey didn't wait to ask her what she meant, Charlie had already walked out the door.

_All part of the plan….me and Ruby sure do work well together…even if we don't like each other__…..I got Trey all worked up and Joey got Charlie all worked up….this is fun!_

*

"Charlie don't walk away please?" Charlie unlocked her car and opened the door. Joey ran up to her and shut the door. "I really don't want to know Joey." She said coldly. "You don't want to know why I was on that date with Nicole?" Charlie sighed.

_She really has to rub it in my face doesn't she…_

"No I don't!" She opened the door again and got inside. She slammed the door, conveying how upset she was. Joey leaped and got into the passenger seat.

"Joey, get out." Joey shook her head. Charlie knew she couldn't really push her out, so she buckled up and started driving.

Joey realised she didn't have long before Charlie got out of the car and left her on the doorstep. She scrambled her head for words that she'd listen to. "Charlie please don't hate me…" Charlie pretended she wasn't listening, and concentrated on the road.

_I don't hate you…I'm hurt. You're doing what every guy has done to me the minute I've got close to them._

"Charlie I've just needed time alone…." Charlie still didn't say a word. Joey lifted her head to see a tears escape her eyes.

_Stop it Charlie! You're a cop…..you've already done this twice…three times…in front of her…_

Joey sighed.

_I have to tell her otherwise she's just gonna hate me forever!_

"Charlie I was on that stupid date with Nicole to…." "I REALLY don't care about your personal life Joey!" Charlie shouted, which stunned the pair of them. She quickly pulled over, afraid her driving would be hazardous. She tried wiping away the tears. "You've made it clear you don't want to be around me anymore." Joey felt her ribcage tighten. "Charlie…would you just let me fin…." "No! For the first time I thought I had met someone that was slowly understanding me, that wanted to be around me other then to get into my pants, someone I started trusting and then you ignore me…you avoid me altogether…" Charlie sighed, having no further energy for the matter. She looked down at her fingers. "It makes me begin to wonder and question myself….if I didn't have Ruby…if I didn't have such a demanding job that takes up all my time to ponder on such negative thoughts about myself…." She stopped harshly.

Joey leant over and covered Charlie's mouth. She started squirming in alarm. "Shhh!" Joey caught her eyes with her own. "If this is the only way to make you listen without cutting me off every time…then so be it!" Charlie sighed, annoyed that she was going to have to hear this. "I went on that bloody date tonight to…to take my mind…………….off you." Charlie was softening at the sight of Joey's sharp brown eyes, so close to hers. She relaxed a little having heard her words. Joey breathed in deeply.

_Well I don't know if I should have said that….she's going to avoid ME like the plague now…_

She pulled her had away before it got clammy. They sat in silence for what seemed like minutes. "So you're…" Joey cursed her self for ever saying anything. "I'm sorry…" She really meant it.

_Oh my god….ok I really did not see that coming!__ Am I ok with that?_

"And that's why you've been…..avoiding…..me?" Joey nodded lightly, looking away. Charlie sat back again, thinking, not sure what to say now. Her tears had ceased, she wasn't sure whether she was glad or not at the news. It was confuzzling her beyond words. It was growing dark outside now. Joey reached for the door. "Joey?" She grabbed her arm pulling her nearer. "You're afraid of the dark, remember?" Joey bit her lip. "Yes but this really is too awkward." She watched Charlie's smile disappear again. "It doesn't have to be…" She said quietly reaching for her hand.


	14. Chapter 16

**Wow you guys are leaving really nice comments, so I was encouraged to write this one today…hope you like!!!!**

**IJKS ….Please get you buttocks onto writing 'a different way' please!!!!!!!!!**

**It's me! I'm posting this in hope that you will soon ….ya?**

**Filibuster44 – you're very welcome!!**

**R&R**

**Spoilers: Someone's going to die….**

**X**

**Sugar. **

Every one of Joey's fingers tingled.

_Falling for a friend only leads to trouble Joey…you know that!_

"Joey I care about you…but not like that…I'm not gay." Joey snatched her hand back. "Don't you think I know that? On top of everything you're Ruby's mother….which makes everything weird and complex." Charlie was now frustrated. "So what because you have these feelings….there's no possible way we can still be friends?" She waited and watched, desperate for an answer. "No…I'm not saying that." Charlie sighed with relief. "Then what?" She asked softly. She noticed her dark brown hair was now longer, then when she had first seen her. It had grown past her shoulders.

_I wonder if her hair still smells the same….I always got lost in it when she hugged me.._

"Joey?" Charlie sighed, heavily. "Come back with me to the house, so we can at least talk…" Joey shook her head. "I should get back to the caravan, it's late…" Charlie sank, disappointed. She caught a glimpse of her sad eyes. Joey reached for the door again, and opened it this time. "Joey I do care about you…" Charlie said sincerely. "I know…" Joey tried her best to smile. She got out and shut the door.

_Well what were you seriously expecting…..'Joey I love you…be with me…' _

Joey began her walk back into town, along the pathway. She stopped in her tracks when she came across Hugo.

*

[Next Morning]

"We're leaving at 10, and we'll be back later this afternoon." Ruby shouted from her bedroom. "Of course they had to pick a weekend for the trip…..I was hoping to miss some classes." Charlie stood at the doorway, Ruby halted for a second. "Woops did I say that?" Charlie shook her head.

_Ah just like I was…_

"Have you got everything?" Ruby looked around the room trying to see if she'd forgotten anything. "I think so…..torch, hiking boots, phone, water bottles, deodorant….." Charlie disappeared and came back with something. "Here, I want you to take this." Ruby took the old chunky phone off her. "Charlie how old is this thing?"

_Youth of today…_

"It's pretty old. We use similar ones at work sometimes. Their solar powered. I know you thinks it's hideous….but just for my reassurance I want you to take this and…." She grabbed something from the table outside. "This." Ruby raised an eyebrow. Charlie laughed at the sight of her face. "It's a tracking device." "From work I gather?" Charlie nodded. "Being the Senior Constable I can issue them, and after notifying other officers who also thought it was a good idea for this trip…" Ruby sighed and tried to locate a free spot in her bag. "Charlie it's only a day, you know that right?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "Ruby, I don't expect anything to go wrong…like you said it's a day…but these kind of trips have a tendency to go wrong….and I'm speaking from experience." Ruby sighed and made her way to Charlie's arms. "I just worry…." "Well you shouldn't…you get wrinkles faster!" Charlie playfully nudged her.

_I'm 26 and already she's teasing me about wrinkles…__hmph and 30, is on its way!_

Ruby lifted her head. "And you're going to be alright if I leave you….for two days?" Charlie smiled. "Like you said it's a days..." Ruby wasn't sure about that. "Yeah but I'm talking about you and Joey." Charlie tore herself away from Ruby's gaze. "I have a confession to make before I go." "Oh god…Do I really want to hear this?" Ruby smiled. "Maybe, maybe not!"

Ruby dragged Charlie to the sofa in the living room. She attacked the issue head on. "Why do you think I set Joey up with Nicole?" Charlie's eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything. "Nicole…who is actually perfectly straight….who simply wanted to get Trey all worked up….." Charlie sat back, gasping. "So you're saying you…" "I knew it would get you all worked up too….and you did, so that has to mean that you have feelings for Joey too." Ruby revelled in her achievements.

_Ruby…my Ruby playing games with ME! __I can't believe her.._

"I don't have feelings for her Rubz….I'm straight…I am." Ruby studied her. "What ever you say…" She said grinning.

_I never looked at a woman that way…I've I've never thought about a woman that way…I'm straight!_

*

"Hey, we're over here!" Annie yelled out to Ruby. The students had begun conjugating at the diner, where their bus was leaving from. "All set?" Ruby smiled. "Yeah I think so… but I couldn't help but feel as though I've forgotten something…" Jai mumbled. "I know same here." Xavier added. "Well just be thankful you don't have a cop for a mo...sister….Charlie was being Charlie all morning!" Ruby joked. Nicole walked over to the group, wearily. "Hey do you mind if I join you today…just for the trip…Trey's being idiotic again." Ruby nodded. She leant over, and took a good look at Trey. He was still scowling, and his so called mates were on the other side of the room.

_Boys!_

"So did ah our plan work for Joey and…" Nicole whispered. "I honestly don't know yet….and look I know you have no reason to like me or anything…but could you keep it to yourself." "Ruby I'm not looking for trouble, trust me it's no problem." She winked. "Besides I'm simply happy I got back at Trey." Ruby looked at her intrigued. "Yeah what happened to you guys anyway?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter now."

"Everyone is to remain with their partners at all times, on the bus, on the hike etc. Everyone is to have their own torch, water etc. And anyone who causes any trouble of any sort will be sent back to the bus where he or she will wait for their guardian to pick them up….is that clear?" Miles shouted over the students heads. "Yes." They all replied in chorus. "Peachy….right the bus is waiting….please don't leave anything behind….your belongings are your responsibility….oh and no valuable items please!" Miles had trouble expressing his last few words as the heard of students made their way to the door, squeezing past each other for the seat they wanted on the bus.

"Trey, I'm watching you…..you make one false move….and you'll be sorry!" His step father pushed him in the direction of the bus. "Get a move on…" Trey slumped his shoulders.

_This is going to be a fucking waste of time…..at least I actually have a reason for going at all…_

"Nicole…hey there's a seat next to me." Geoff called out. She squeezed past Miles who was doing yet another head count. "Thanks." She sat next to him, behind Ruby and Xavier.

"Right…..Mr. Palmer…step on it we're all set to go." Miles gave the all clear. "Seat belts on!" A long, loud groan reached their ears. "It's for your safety!" Miles sat next to Trey, who had been forced to sit at the very front where his step father could see him at all times. "Cheer up Trey you might actually enjoy today." Trey didn't respond, too many other thoughts were raging through his head.

_This is certainly going to be a day that's never going to be forgotten…_

He smiled to himself.

*

Charlie had been informed of Irene's disappearance. Belle had come into the station absolutely in despair. Charlie had ordered for their boat to be located, after Belle had told them all that she knew about where they could be. "You will find her…won't you?" Belle was growing more fearful. She cursed herself for not mentioning it sooner. "Belle…we'll try everything we can, ok?" Charlie tried to reassure her. Angelo watched her from the desk. He didn't want to get to involved personally, but he did want to help.

"We have officers out at the docks to ask about Lou and Irene's disappearance, we have men out on the water and a couple helicopters. There's no way we could miss them if their still out there." Watson said from her desk with a phone attached to her ear. "Thanks Watson." Charlie smiled.

*

The surf club was rather empty concidering it was lunch time. Joey had been helping Alf with odd jobs that needed doing but other then that she had been standing behind the bar, twiddling her thumbs. She tried her best to look invisible when she saw Charlie walk in. She slowly walked up to the bar and sat down. "What can I get you?" Charlie sighed. "Joey! Seeing as you won't reply to my calls…..I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight." Joey didn't look up. "I don't think that's a good idea." She replied quickly glancing at her.

_For god sake stop pushing me away!_

"Joey why can't you make the effort like I am?" She sounded as hurt as she did look it. "I haven't freaked out about everything, which I'm pretty sure any body would." "Charlie this isn't the time or the place. I'm working." Charlie got down from the stool. "Fine….then I give up."

_No…take it back you KNOW you don't mean it…._

She was expecting some kind of response from Joey, but she didn't look up. She didn't say anything either. She left not hungry anymore and sure that their friendship was over.

*

Miles and Mr. Palmer had successfully led the students back to the bus. "Does everyone still have their partner?" He scanned the mingling students.

_I really doubt we could have lost someone…_

He did a head count just to make sure. Mr. Palmer walked up to Trey who was sitting on a rock near by. "Are you quite pleased with yourself then?" He looked down at him shaking his head.

_This boy is the death of me….if ever I knew it!_

"Quite." Trey replied. He smiled back at him, which just infuriated Mr. Palmer even more. Trey had managed to worm his way out of the hike after starting a fight with some of the other guys at the back of the bus. He had been left at the bus on his own to 'think about his actions'.

Ruby handed Xavier her water bottle. "Trust you to finish yours already…I told you to bring a spare." He smiled. "But I have you." Ruby elbowed him. "God I am so ready to go home now…my feet are killing me!" Annie mumbled. "Same all round I think…but I really did enjoyed today." Xavier raised an eyebrow. "You what?" He said wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Everyone on the bus! Like I said at the start don't leave behind any of your belongings………we will not be making a u-turn back here if you do." Ruby dragged Xavier towards the bus. Annie tried her best to get back on her feet, Nicole helped her up.

Miles followed Mr. Palmer on to the bus, assuming he was the last. "Seatbelts….don't keep us waiting I'm certain all of you are just as keen to get back home…." He walked up and down the aisles. Mr. Palmer immediately noticed who wasn't present and growled. "That bloody boy! Where's Trey?" Miles swung round noticing he couldn't see him either. Mr. Palmer was about to step of the bus, when Trey appeared in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mr. Palmer was fuming. "You get back on this bus this second…you hear me!" He shouted. "I really can't hear a word you're saying when you mumble like that." Trey smirked. "Why you…" Trey pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, preventing him from taking another step.

*

It was early afternoon. Charlie was off work, having another shift later that night. She had allowed herself to cry, but only behind closed doors. She had never really cried over any guy or friend before, but then she had never really loved any guy or friend. She made herself a drink and went to lye down.

She had drifted off for a while, and was disturbed from her comfortable doze when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Leah I'm just sleeping for a bit." The door opened, but it wasn't Leah. Charlie sighed.

_This is my home…my room…the only place I have to hide__ in and she's here…_

Joey edged closer to the bed. Charlie sat herself up and tucked her golden brown hair behind her ears. "I know I've upset you Charlie…and I'm sorry. I was being selfish before and I see that now." "Joey I just want to be your friend." Joey sat her self down on the edge of the bed. "I have a question for you." Charlie looked at her puzzled. Joey continued. "When you found me and Nicole together at the surf club…were you…………were you jealous?" Charlie bit her lip. "What kind of question is that?" Joey sighed. "Just answer it." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yes…ok? I was….but it doesn't mean anything!" "I'm not saying it does Charlie….but you sound like you're trying to convince someone…who is that?"

_I'm not gay………………I'm not!_

"Joey I think you should go…" A tear rolled down her cheek. Joey reached to wipe it away gently. "Don't." Charlie moved away. Joey frowned a little, disappointed and hurt beyond words.

_God if only she wasn't so beautiful…this would be so much easier…_

"Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone and know they don't feel the same for you?" She started crying unable to hold the tears back any longer. Charlie softened at the sight. "Joey…" She held her hand. "I'm just not gay….if you were a guy I'd probably be all over you." She joked. "Thanks." Joey said sarcastically. "I know you're not gay Charlie! But you made me feel guilty for staying away…making me feel bad for not making an effort…as you so put it. That wasn't fair." She pulled her hand back from Charlie, who instantly missed her touch. "Good bye." Joey said after a very long silence between them. Charlie hit herself on the head.

_I want her…to stay…I want her as close as we were before…but closer still…What's wrong with me?_

She jumped out of bed, and ran out to the living room, where Joey was hurrying out of. "Joey?" She called after her. She ran up to her and stopped her, standing in front. "Charlie please let me pass?" She placed her hand delicately on Joey's right cheek, wiping her tears that were forming. "Don't pity me…" She said quietly. It took all the strength and energy for Charlie not to leap and run a mile. She forced her legs to move, so she could step closer to Joey. Her heart was racing and her hand was shaking.

_Oh my god I'm doing this…I'm going to do this…_


	15. Chapter 17

**Yes I'm a big tease…but this one will clear things up for you a little anyway!!! Sorry for the late post I went through a phase for a couple of days, I woke up deciding I was going to cook lots of different things. I had most fun making éclairs :D so yummy!!!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I laughed at a lot of them….I feel like god deciding their fate….hehehee**

**On with the next one!**

**R&R for more!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie's eyes were fixed on Joey's lips. She hadn't noticed the fact that her body was now pressed against hers, or that Joey was in fact trying to get her attention. "Charlie?" She abruptly snapped out of her trance. She stared up at Joey's eyes.

_I'm dreaming…this can't be real…she's just confused…_

"Charlie please don't do something you might regret later…I don't think I could bare it." Joey tore herself away from Charlie, trying her best to be the responsible friend. She walked around her, and moved closer towards the front door.

_I don't even know if I…….what is THIS?_

"Joey…I don't know how to…..how to say how I'm feeling." Charlie caught her attention once again. Joey faced her, frustrated that the agony had now continued. "What feeling?" Charlie's hands were so slowly growing clammy. "I don't know…that's just it…" Her eyes started welling up.

_I'm suppose to be this straight cop that's sure of anything and everything....and deal with any problem that comes charging at me…__….but you….changed………everything…_

"Charlie, you are amazing." Joey cupped her face, and smiled broadly. "You are incredible as a police officer…..and you are inspirational in the way you carry yourself no matter what ordeals you're going through." Charlie was lost in her words. Joey bit her lip.

_You could kiss her right now…you could feel her lips against yours….god damn it...stop it!_

"But Charlie you're straight. You are too kind and caring for your own good, and with my company I have influenced you." "Joey..th that's not true." Charlie mumbled. Charlie watched Joeys loving eyes stare deep into hers.

_I have no power to hide anything when she looks at me like that…_

Charlie registered that Joey was still talking, but she wasn't listening to her words, she had now drowned them out completely. Her heart was thrashing in all directions, giving her more of those tingling butterflies.

_I've never felt this before….with anyone…ever….._

Charlie bit her lip, and placed both hands on Joey's head pulling her towards her. Joey froze immediately at the contact, her eyes widened. Charlie tilted her head and received her lips. Joey's mind had gone electric. She still had her eyes open and as she felt Charlie press harder into their kiss, she saw Charlie's peaceful closed eyelids. Joey's hands had gone straight up in the air, from shock. She slowly eased them down and rested them on Charlie's waist, and closed her eyes, finally letting herself try and win Charlie's heart. She did not further things. Instead Joey held Charlie firmly and revelled in the touch of Charlie lips with her own.

_Charlie………..__ I love you…will I ever get to say those words to you?_

Charlie pulled her lips back gently, but leaving only a small gap between them. Joey waited anxiously for her to say something that would verify that she had meant it. Her eyes followed Charlie's. After the moment of silence between them, she breathed out, sighing almost. "Wow!" Charlie took a minute letting it all sink in. A shy smile spread across her face. Joey's face was completely blank. When she didn't get the response she thought she'd get, Charlie nudged her.

_?_

"You….you kissed...mmme." Joey blinked several times in disbelief. Charlie smile slowly grew bigger. She embraced shocked Joey, wrapping her arms around her tightly and letting her head rest on her shoulder. Charlie tried her best to shove unwanted thoughts away for the time being, she decided she'd deal with them later.

_I kissed a girl….and I liked it!_

She allowed herself to smile further. Joey was worried.

_She's going to realise what she's done...and….and panic…_

*

"Trey…what are you doing?" Mr. Palmers tone had changed into a fearful one. Trey's angered eyes were shooting a hated glare at him. The student on the bus, including Miles, were silent, there was absolutely nothing they could do.

_Miles act rationally…he's a kid for Christ sake!_

Miles grabbed his chest. Ruby eyes were on Xavier. Neither said anything, but both knew what the other was thinking.

_What do we do?_

"I'm going to give you to the count of 3 to get back on that bus." Trey didn't lose his focus, if his step dad tried anything, he could send a bullet straight through to his heart. Mr. Palmer backed up the steps and sat down at the driver's seat. He scrambled at the controls to shut the door, not taking his eyes off Trey. "Oh and I wouldn't try to start the engine if I were you…" Trey walked round to the front of the bus. "While I was waiting for you all to return from your 'hike' I had some fun in attaching a present…or two…to some seats." Miles leaned into Mr. Palmer. "What do you mean?" Trey shrugged his shoulders. "A present…that will explode…at any sign of movement." He smiled broadly.

_They could never get out of this one…._

"Xavier…" Ruby whimpered. The students began sweating in their seats, each desperately trying to contain their bodies from shaking with fear. "There's no way he could possibly know how to arm a bomb….he's a teenager!" Miles violently whispered into Mr. Palmer's ear. He didn't respond. "He has to be bluffing!" Mr. Palmer looked up at him. Miles internal organs cramped at the sight of him. "I don't think he is." He shook as he said every word.

The bus was fast becoming stuffy. "You closed the doors.." Miles concluded. "If there really were motion-sensored bomb on this bus they would have gone off!" Mr. Palmer stood up. "Well what do you want me to do?...Try opening them and put everyone's life in danger?" Miles exhaled loudly. "Of course not!"

The look of fear on his step dad's face.

_All these years…my god it's been worth it!_

Nicole was beginning to feel nauseous. She covered her mouth quickly.

_We need air in here fast….it's a sweltering outside…everyone's going to dehydrate!_

Ruby eyed her bag on the floor.

_Charlie….__she never has her phone off…_

She bent over extremely slowly to unzip her bag. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing?" Xavier hissed. "Are you trying to get us all killed?" Ruby had sweat beads forming on her forehead with frustration and fear. "I'm trying to get my phone…to call Charlie….HELP ME!" He breathed in deeply and nodded, slowly. "What do you want me to do?" "Sit back in you chair and don't move…I'm going to lean forward slowly." Ruby replied. "Ok."

Ruby realised the first task was to removed her seatbelt.

_Fuck!_

She closed her eyes for a second, praying. She let her hands find the release button on her seat belt. She saw Xavier wince as she pressed down slowly.

CLICK!

Xavier was shaking with relief. Ruby smiled a little…. But both were terrified.

She held on to both ends of the seat belt, gradually loosening her grip on one side, so that it would retrieve back to the pocket on the side of the chair.

_I feel sick to my stomach!_

She slowly bent forward, concentrating on her breathing. Miles caught the sight of them. "What are you doing?" He yelled. Everyone faced them. Ruby sat up, losing her concentration completely. Xavier hit the arm rest with his hand.

Every one heard a long BEEP from underneath his chair. He faced Ruby, panic-stricken. Everyone shut their eyes lids.

*

Charlie was in her room, getting changed. Joey knocked on her door lightly. "Can I come in?" Charlie immediately looked down at her bare chest. "Urh…one minute!" She shouted.

_The last thing I want her to see, is me naked….we've only JUST kissed…._

She stumbled over a pile of washing on the floor and rummaged looking for her favourite black lacy bra. She fixed the back and pulled a tanktop over it.

_Wait…you've only __ever worn THAT bra when you want to…._

She shook her head. "Don't be silly….it's Joey!" She rushed to clear the piles of clothes carelessly dumped on the floor. "You can come in now." She declared. Joey peaked her head round. "Is the coast clear?" Charlie nodded, snorting a little. Joey walked in and did a full spin, eyeing everything in sight. "Charlie!" She giggled. "You're messy!" Charlie buried her head in embarrassment. "I'm not normally I've just been slack at putting things away…that's all." She watched Joey, amused. "Stop looking at me like that!" Joey smiled. "Oh god if the other officers could see you now…their boss, with a bedroom like this…" She rambled on, tuting every once in a while. "Stop…" She said in a weaker tone this time. Joey walked over to her. Charlie saw the frustration in her eyes.

_I have a pretty good idea what coming now…_

"Charlie did that kiss….mean……..anything?" She said quietly. Charlie bowed her head. The spirit in Joey's eyes mellowed. "Jo…I….I" She reached for Joey's hands, needing some reassuring contact. "I felt….this urge…..to kiss you….and when I did…" Joey looked up into her questioning eyes. "When you did, what?" Charlie took a deep breath. "When I kissed you….I really..liked…it." She let out slowly. Joey couldn't contain her happiness.

_Oh my god the face on her! Bless her!_

"I'm trying so hard to understand…what this is….but I think I just need time to get my head around it…I've never had…feelings for another woman before…." Joey stroked the side of her face. "Part of me is screaming 'what the hell are you doing?' and the other part is screaming…" "What?" Charlie didn't know she couldn't find a word for it. So she tried her best to pull a goofy face. "If you know what I mean…" She said after a while. Joey snorted. "I think I do!" Charlie had wound herself in the position where Joey's face was centimetres from hers again. She had Joey's chocolate brown eyes, dancing at her.

_Go on….just do it again…see how it feels.._

She delicately placed her lips on Joey's, their noses touching.

_2 kisses in one day….I can die happy now!_

Charlie felt the same buzz in her as before.

_Just like last time… wow…_

Joey couldn't help her self, she longed for more. She pulled Charlie harder against her. Charlie wasn't prepared for Joey's full fontal passion.

_Oh…my…GGGOD!_

Joey placed a hand lightly on the back of her head. Once Charlie grew comfortable with the latest development, she slowly relaxed into the kiss, naturally parting her lips. Joey parted hers, but waited for Charlie's response.

_Do I….Do I…_

Joey felt her hesitate and pulled back. "It's ok." Charlie was dissatisfied. Charlie pulled her in again, without so much as any warning. "Mmmm" was all that Joey could mumbled. "Ch….Char……" Charlie pulled back, worried.

_Is that not how….two women..kkkiss?_

"Charlie the next time you have the urge to do THAT…be sure to warn me so I can take a deep breath!" Charlie covered her mouth, laughing. Joey was still regaining oxygen. Joey shrugged her shoulders. "You eh…just sprung me." She said sheepishly. Charlie immediately went bashful. "Sorry.." "Is that how you take out criminals?" Joey said with a grin. Charlie slapped her arm. "Joey Collins!" Joey quickly looked back at when they first met. "Remember that 'talk' in the diner, the first day I arrived?" That day was all too familiar with Charlie. "Yes." She laughed at the thought of it. "Who could have possibly known that Senior Constable Buckton would share a kiss with me? I mean…you…really had it in for me! And then I appeared at your doorstep with Ruby….and that was…well….you know…" Charlie went crimson.

_Oh JOOEEEEEY! Stop….the past stays in the past!_

Joey laughed harder. "I guess I never saw this coming….not what I expected." Charlie smiled.

_I afraid of so many things right now.….but kissing her FEELS right…_

"Joey I can't promise anything…." Joey smiled. "I'm not asking you to. Let's just deal with this as it comes…but in the mean time…if you feel the need to kiss me again………….work away." Charlie grinned, longingly.

_Maybe this huge knot in my stomach is trying to tell me something…does this mean that I'm gay? Does this really change me for good?_

She grew fearful of what all this may later mean, but didn't say anything. She smiled and watched Joey return to the kitchen to make them drinks.

_Ruby is going to do the victory dance when she finds out!_

Joey was now officially, the happiest she had been in a very long while.

_Not what I expected at all!_


	16. Chapter 18

**Filibuster44 – aw sorry the éclairs went :( Kids that came yesterday attacked them…literally!**

**BumpyJack – I don't know if this one will sort that knot out for you but hopefully the next one will…**

**IJKS – What are you trying to do to me??? I'm waiting…..staring at the screen….and waiting ….**

**Hope you like…. **

**X**

**Sugar.**

Xavier slowly opened one eye.

_What…what happened? I'm still alive…_

All eyes were on him. Miles carefully tiptoed towards him. Everyone held their breath. "Don't move!" The beep had stopped. Everyone eyes were wide with worry. Any second now could be their last. "I think the bombs…" Miles carefully lowered himself to check underneath the seat. Mr. Palmer watched with concern, from the front of the bus. "Well?" Miles let out a very long agonized sigh. Xavier was close to wetting himself.

_I don't want to die….I don't want to die…_

"For god's sake man…what?" Mr. Palmer grew impatient. Miles ripped the wires from under the seat. "What the hell are you doing?" Xavier screamed, sweat running down his cheeks. Miles held up the components. Mr. Palmer slammed his fist into one of the seats. "It's a fake!" "I'm gonna kill him…" Mr. Palmer had gone red with fury. Ruby clung onto a petrified Xavier, who was still visibly shaking. The other students on board sunk into their seats relieved. "EVERYONE OFF NOW!" Miles shouted. Mr. Palmer stood there at the front of the bus, staring down at his feet, while the others slide past him to step of the bus.

_I'm going to kill…I swear to god!_

He swung round violently, and jumped off the bus. He scanned the place in all directions hoping he would lay his eyes on him, but he was gone. He kicked the dirt beneath his feet, over and over and over again. Miles put his arm over Xavier who hadn't yet stopped shaking. "Hey…look at me…it's ok! Go with Ruby and keep away from the bus." Xavier nodded slowly. Miles turned and saw Mr. Palmer. "I've called for another bus to come pick us up, just to be on the safe side. Mr. Palmer couldn't look at him. "Hey look no one's hurt that the main thing. As soon as we get back, we can look for him…" Mr. Palmer glared at him. "As soon as we get back…I'm gonna destroy him.." He put his hands out in front of him and clenched them, showing how angry he was. Miles began to worry again.

"I can't believe Trey would ACTUALLY do something like that!" Nicole was sitting beside Annie, who kept nodding off from the heat.

_What a freak!_

"Hey Annie…wake up?" Ruby began shaking her for a response. "Geoff?" She screamed. He came running over at the sight of her. "She needs water….has anyone got any left?" Miles came running over too. He handed her what was left in his water bottle. "It's not enough." Geoff whimpered.

-

To everyone's relief, another bus had arrived. Miles needed to give no instructions. Everyone was on the bus as quick as lightning. Miles and Geoff carried Annie on board.

As it began to take off, Miles rested his head on his chair.

_Take me home…_

_*_

"So much for a quiet night!" Charlie thought as she got the call from Watson. She had hoped to catch up on paper work, that was clearly not going to happen. Summer Bay had been brought to it's knees, thanks to Trey Palmer. All the officers they had were out looking for him. Annie was now in hospital, and Irene was still missing out at sea.

_And to think I laughed thinking the move here would be a piece of cake!_

She almost ran the legs off herm, when she caught sight of Ruby stepping off the bus. "Why didn't you call? Why didn't you call?" She kept repeating. Ruby didn't say a word. She had no energy left. "I love you." Was all she could mutter. Charlie slowly eased her grip on her, knowing she still had to do her job. She looked Ruby in the eyes. "I want you to go home to Leah, ok? I have to take care of things here." Ruby regretfully let go of her.

_I love you mum…_

Charlie wiped away Ruby's tears, and pulled herself onto her feet. "Xavier…will you make sure she get home safe?" Xavier smiled weakly. He knew this was a big step for Charlie, after what he'd done before. "Yeah….if you promise to catch Trey!" Charlie nodded. "We'll try out best." She watched them both walk off in each others arms. She didn't exactly like how close they still were, but she had no intention of ruining what she had with Ruby.

Miles stumbled closer to Charlie. "How are you holding up?" Miles looked as dehydrated as the rest. "You should probably head down to the hospital….Rachel can pump some fluids into to you before you collapse." Miles shook his head. "I'm fine…their way too busy down there anyway…I want to feel as though I'm doing something…I want to help look for Trey…" His words were slurred.

_The last thing we need for Miles to end up in a heap somewhere…_

"Miles I'm telling you…go home…we have things under control here. We have no intention of stopping until we find him." She assured him.

"Senior Constable….we're heading down to the hospital to question some of the students…interested?" Watson had rolled down the car window as she had slid up beside them. Charlie nodded. "He's probably headed for the city by now..." Watson watched her from the corner of her eye.

_God she's hot even when she's stressing out!_

_*_

"How's Annie?" Charlie peered into see Geoff at her bedside. He nodded slightly. "Rachel's given her the all clear, but she's staying in for a few nights….gave us some scare!" Charlie smiled. "Have you found him?" Her long silence was enough. "Not yet….we're hoping that questioning some of the students here, might give us clues to where he could have gone. We have officers on the roads, and some heading for the city."

_God I never liked him!_

Charlie walked around the hospital, but found people knew very little as to where he was. She found Watson questioning Mr. Palmer. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down…we're doing everything we can to find him…I can assure you!" Mr. Palmer paced the length of the room. "You better have….that boy has done nothing but been a bloody…" Watson looked over at Charlie, almost asking for help. "Why can't you just let me out of here and help?" He yelled, frustrated. "Because with the attitude you have right now, we can't trust you. You are STILL recovering from being severely dehydrated as everyone else. It is important to get some rest!" Mr. Palmer sighed and stepped towards the bed. His pulse was racing dangerously. Watson was relieved that she didn't have to use force.

_This job is definitely testing sometimes….but then again I always have enjoyed a good challenge!_

Angelo popped his head in. Watson smiled at Charlie. "I couldn't get anything out from him…" She nodded. "Maybe I can…" Watson glared at Angelo. "Out!" Angelo frowned. "Bbbbut…" She shut the door behind her and dragged Angelo with her. Charlie sighed. "I need to ask you a few questions…about Trey…" She began. Mr. Palmer was unresponsive.

*

Ruby kissed Xavier goodbye. He smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" "Yeah….Leah's here…so…" He knew not to push it. He gently let go of her hand. "Try and get some rest." "I will."

_As if…._

Leah came running towards her, and wrapped her arms around her. "When we heard…oh my god we were so worried about you….is everyone ok?" Her motherly instincts had certainly kicked in. "Some went straight to the hospital for fluids but everyone's ok…." She drove her head into Leah's hair.

_It has never felt so good to be home….I wonder how Charlie's doing…_

Leah clung onto her, and began stroking her hair. VJ saw them standing in the middle of the living room together, and suddenly felt left out. He popped up between them, making them both laugh.

*

"I don't know anything….look I want to find him just as much as you do!" Mr. Palmer was losing his energy bit by bit. "Why did you believe him that it was a real bomb?" Mr. Palmer sighed. "Because….because he had a gun." Charlie sat up in alarm. "Did he try firing it?" "No..."

Charlie paused with the questions, and grabbed her phone. "Watson…Mr. Palmer has confirmed Trey is armed…make sure all officers out on duty know that, ok?" She waited. "Yup…got it….Angelo and I are doing a full circuit of the town…he could be hiding near by…" "Good…keep me posted!"

"How in the world did you son get hold of a gun Mr. Palmer?" Charlie returned her attention on him. "He's not my son…I adopted him when I married his mother….a day I'm beginning to regret dearly!" "You didn't answer my question." He sat up, annoyed. "Alright, alright…..the guns mine!" Charlie was intrigued. "It's yours? Well…do you have a license for it?" His mumbled words indicated he clearly didn't. "I keep it just for protection…I've never used it." He said meekly. Charlie rolled her eyes.

_Well he's going to have to be a little more convincing then that…before I believe him!_

_*_

Trey ducked down below the window. He saw officers driving past on the road.

_Damn it!_

"I should have left when I had the chance!" He cursed, and looked down at his ankle, it was swollen.

A car halted outside the caravan. "Fuck!" He heard footsteps towards the door, and then stop.

_That's funny the lock on the door is…is…_

Joey pushed it open, with all her might. The stuff behind it slowly gave way and slid backwards. Joey walked in and dropped the shopping as she saw who was waiting for her inside. Trey grabbed the gun and lay beside him and held it up at her. "Scream…and I'll shoot!" Trey limped closer and shut the door behind her. "Sit at the table!" He ordered. Joey clenched her heart.

_I came here to leave trouble behind in the city….why does something always happen to me?_

Trey pushed all the objects closer to the door, to stop anyone from opening it again. "Try anything….and I will kill you." Joey bit her lip. Her phone was still in her pocket. She watched him settle himself down, leaning against the door, with the gun still in his hands. "What do you want from me?" She grew tearful. "Nothing! I'm just waiting until the cops stop circling round….and then I'm leaving." He hissed. "I heard what you did…." Joey continued. He glared at her. "Don't make me hurt you!" He warned. She lifted up her top, just beneath her bust, and exposed the healed bullet wound. "You can't hurt me…" She said bravely. Trey gulped at the sight of it, and then saw the look in her eyes.

_I'm not a killer…none of this was meant to happen as such….they asked for it!_

Joey watched his face soften. "What could possibly push you over the edge to do this?" Joey said quietly, she didn't move in her seat for fear he WOULD hurt her. "You don't know me….you don't know what I have to live with…." He put his head in his hands. Joey kept her eyes on him, as she silently pulled out her phone from the pocket out of his sight. She lay it down the seat, hidden by her leg. She began ringing Charlie and left the volume at it's lowest.

_Please Charlie pick up…..pick up!!_

*

Charlie felt her phone vibrate. "Joey…." She answered it. "Joey…what's wrong?" Charlie stopped in her tracks. She couldn't hear Joey's voice at all….but she could hear Trey's. "Right, away from the window….get down….now!" Charlie grew pale, as she heard Joey scream and then the phone go dead.

_Joey!... _


	17. Chapter 19

**So it seems you got hooked on the last Chapter huh? Hehe**

**Bumpyjack - *gets on knees* I'm sorry….I'll make it up soon….I'll try**

**Here you go guys….typed all afternoon….just for you!!!!!! My loyal readers and reviewers…**

**Almost 200 reviews…who da thought! Don't let me down!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

_Think Charlie think! When you left…where did Joey say she was going…_

She tired desperately to retrace their words. She started rubbing her forehead in frustration, but it didn't do any good.

_She said she was going….to the beach…I think! But Trey said 'get away from the window' She must have gone back to her caravan…she couldn't possibly be anywhere else…_

She had called Watson and told her to round up some of the other officers that were on foot.

_Please….please…__she has to be there! _

Watson drove up outside the hospital. She saw the look of panic across her face, as she got in. "Are you ok?" Watson asked, concerned. "Yeah!" Charlie lied. She had never shared personal details with Watson…or any officer for that matter. The last thing she was going to do was reveal that she might be gay.

_Joey…I….I'll never forgive my self if something happens to her…_

"Caravan park…and step on it!" Watson did as she was told, and put the siren on. Charlie reached for her seatbelt. Watson couldn't help but notice a different atmosphere in the car then usual. "What?" Charlie spoke up, tired of being watched. Watson sighed. "I'm sorry…you're clearly in distress here." Charlie twiddled her thumbs. "Watch the road." She ordered. Watson bit her tongue, and restrained herself from answering back. Charlie grew tired of the look on her face.

_I'm the boss…and she's using her cop skills to get ME to talk…_

Charlie shook her head. They were almost there. She sighed, several times. "I know the woman that's in the caravan with Trey." She finally managed to say. Watson looked at her.

_Ok…so she's worried about her….clearly!_

"Sorry for pushing it further." She smiled over at Charlie. "You're never normally this tense…that's all." Charlie scanned the caravan park, the other officers were there waiting. "Come on!" Charlie sat back in her chair, with her eyes closed.

_Please let her be alright!_

"Maybe you should let us handle it…" "NO!" Charlie hastily replied. "I have to know she's ok!" She unbuckled herself and got out. Watson was on edge.

"Charlie! Trey's definatly in there…there's another individual in there with him…" Charlie paced past him.

_What the hell is she doing?_

He yanked her back. "Charlie you can't just go waltzing in there! You said so yourself….he's armed!" Angelo whispered to her. She held back from using her position as Senior Constable to get her way. He was right. She could get herself killed or someone. "I'm sorry….I….need….I need 5 other officers to advance with me, the longer we wait…the longer…" Angelo gave other officers the heads up. "This is your call Charlie…I hope you know what you're doing!" He warned.

_Just because I know Joey's in there…doesn't mean I can lose focus…..pull yourself together Charlie….imagine your back in training….let no emotion over come you!_

She got suited up in a bullet-proof vest. She pulled out her gun checked it, putting fresh bullets in it. Watson saw the look of fear on her face. "I've never seen her like this!" She whispered to Angelo. "I know…that's why I'm beginning to worry now."

Charlie could see that they were talking about her.

_I'M THE BOSS…I'M IN CHARGE….I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO MAKE THIS CALL!_

"Come on…everyone ready?" Watson, Angelo, and the other officers nodded. "We're going to advance slowly, call Trey and give him the option of ending this himself. If he refuses we storm in." Charlie eyed the others.

*

Geoff sat outside Annie's room, and smiled as he saw Ruby approach him. "Hey, I thought you went home?" "I did, but Charlie's still out doing her job and I waiting for some kind of good news, is torture." She offered him a coffee. "Cheers." He said appreciatively. "How's Annie?" Geoff rubbed his eyes. "Yeah…she's doing fine…I was in with her before…it's just too stuffy. Belle and Aden have been great though…they were in to see her as well." Ruby smiled. "I'll be so relieved when they've caught Trey…" Ruby muttered. "You and I both!"

Jai walked up to both of them. "Hey is Annie in there?" Geoff nodded. "She's sleeping but I know she'd want you in there…go ahead." "Thanks." They watched Jai disappear. "You're a great big brother." He laughed at Ruby's comment. "Oh I don't think so…" He said unsure of himself.

_I wish I had a big brother…I've only ever had Charlie…and well she was gone for a good while, during her training…and now I find she is in fact my mother…I would love an actual sibling… God Charlie…maternal…ha __well I suppose she has been protective of me…but with an actual baby…I can't see that! _

"Hey do you know where Charlie and the other officers are now?" Geoff wracked his brains. "Um…well Mr. Palmer shot out of here after he heard Trey was in the Caravan Park…I think I heard him mutter that he was out there somewhere…"

_The…the caravan park?? Oh no! Joey…._

He saw Ruby bolt up right. "Are you sure?" Geoff looked dosed, he shrugged his shoulders. "I've…um…got to go…tell Annie I stopped by…" She back away slowly as she said those words and then turned to rush out after Geoff had waved goodbye.

*

Charlie held her gun out in front of her, as did all the other officers. "Trey….we know you're in there!" She yelled.

Trey peered round from the corner of the window. His hands started shaking. "Fuck…..FUCK!" He sat back down with his back against the wall.

_Think…think…_

Joey was on the floor, he looked over at her. She wasn't moving.

_Damn it….I can't use her….I'm…I'm stuck!_

Charlie advanced slowly. She gave the indication for the other officers to walk around the caravan to the others, so they were completely circling Trey. There was no way he could escape now.

_Give it up Trey…we have you!_

"Trey…come out with hands above your head!" Charlie called out again. Watson gulped.

_This might get messy…by the looks of it…_

Suddenly the door swung open. The officers didn't dare take tear their eyes away. Trey put one step out. Charlie was preparing to fire. He then dragged Joey out in front of him.

_Thank god she's not heavy…this wouldn't work otherwise.._

Charlie blanched as she saw Joey. She was lifeless. Blood was dripping from her nose. Trey held her up in front of him. "Senior…what do you want us to do?" Charlie couldn't reveal to her other colleagues that she was secretly panicking. "What ever you do…don't shoot until I say so!" She ordered, all nodded.

Trey had now stepped out of the caravan completely. "Trey….let us help you?" Watson said. He laughed.

_How in god's name could THEY help me? They don't want to help me! They want to get rid of me….just like my step dad….just like my mum! _

Trey saw Charlie take a step closer. He didn't like this. "Stay back!" He yelled. "I mean it!" This was killing Charlie…the longer they waited the less chance they had of helping Joey. She could only pray that she wasn't already dead. Trey now stood in the middle of the scene. "Trey, don't do something you're going to regret." Charlie tried to say calmly.

_Joey…hang on in there….hold on!_

She slowly moved the gun from their direction, to Joey. Every part of Charlie was screaming out. But her cop face showed no sign of emotion. Joey flinched at the touch of the cold gun rested on the side of her head. She looked up and saw Charlie.

_Charlie…help me……HELPPP MEEEE! _

Tears were forming in her eyes. "Charlie!" She screamed. Trey held on to her tighter. Watson looked from Joey to Charlie and back again. "Trey let us help you….let go of her?"

Trey smirked, and pulled back the trigger. Joey closed her eyes.

_*_

Ruby halted at what she saw. Her face fell as she saw who Trey was holding in front of him. She ran across the road, over to the caravan park. Her heart started racing uncontrollably.

_No…NO NO NO! Fuck sake Charlie…do something!_

She ran towards the scene, from behind the officers. She ran and ran, closer and closer. "Joey!" She screamed. Charlie lost her concentration and turned round to see Ruby running over. Trey backed up as the other officers drew closer suddenly. "RUBY NO!" Charlie yelled. Her eyes widened. "RUBY!!" Trey felt more and more threatened. He set eyes on the running target. He pointed the gun at her. Charlie stopped breathing all together.

The next follow of events, occurred without sound, for Charlie Buckton. Trey fired again and again, dropping Joey to the ground. The other officers didn't hold back for her signal, they took their opportunity and took him down. She couldn't hear any of it. Joey lay in a heap, she was calling for her. Charlie fell to her knees, choking, trying to breathe. "Ruby!" She screamed again. She crawled closer and saw her pale face. She violently started shaking young Ruby, but she continued lying there. Blood was seeping from underneath her top. Charlie started shaking herself. Her worst fear had come true.

Watson gulped. "Charlie….please…we need to get her to the hospital….I've called Rachel……Charlie we're going to do everything we can….Charlie?"

_I've lost her……………………………………………………..I've lost her………………………………….._

Watson was heart broken for her.

_But there's still a chance….._

Watson went to go check on Joey. "Are you ok….are you in pain any where?" Joey shook her head. Joey coughed up more blood.

_Christ!_

Watson helped her, and moved her towards the ambulance. She watched Charlie kneeling down, staring at the ground while other officers removed her clutch from Ruby.

_I didn't exist to her…..of course she was never going to __be ok with 'us'……..how stupid was I?_

She cried inside, once again feeling abandoned by someone she trusted.

Angelo tried his best to get Charlie to talk, but it was useless. "I've killed her…" She kept repeating. "No you haven't…don't think like that….there's still a chance that Rachel can help her.." He gently rubbed her back. Tears flowed one after another.

_My Ruby…._


	18. Chapter 20

**Miss Toastie – hang on…'a cookie' as in…singular???? Lol**

**Gunni - *starts prodding with a stick* nope not dead….yet…**

**Purplemonkeyys – I wonder if the writers for H&A peep on this sight, looking for ideas and then twist them for their own use….hmmmm Well as you can see I did get my ass back into that chair….I've been up…..awake on coffee!**

**Amelia Louisa - ****Ah now you ARE bad…I'm simply under your influence lol**

**Cheer up everyone…it's not the end of the world. *steps away slowly with hands over face***

**Review for more!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie sat beside Ruby, staring into space. She held onto her hand for life, for Ruby's and her own.

_This is YOUR fault Charlie…no one else's!_

Ruby was paler then ever, even then that time she had tried to explain sex to her. She had covered her ears and started repeating 'lalalala'. She brought upon fresh tears every time she quickly stole a glance down at her, motionless.

Watson knocked on the door to come in. "Here…I thought you could do with this." Watson spoke gently, and handed her a drink. "Thanks but I'm not thirsty." Charlie appeared very dead on the outside. Watson sighed. "Charlie you can't beat yourself up about this…you didn't know Ruby was going to run out in front…THIS is not your fault!" Watson tried so hard to gain eye contact, but as distracted, Charlie eyes didn't meet hers. "I've continued this job…day…after day….knowing that I could be putting her in danger…" She felt numb all over. To say this was the worst day of her life was a complete understatement. "This is every bit my fault and I can't deny that." Charlie turned her attention to the machine on the other side of the bed.

_Surely she must be worried about the woman that had been in the caravan with Trey…_

"I thought you might like to know…Joey….Joey Collins…she's going to be alright. There no physical damage…no broken bones…" Watson attempted to remain positive. Watson stepped forward. "I didn't know you two had gotten close…she's asking after you." Charlie bowed her head.

_I….I can't see her now….I can't leave Ruby…_

Watson sighed. She had tried her best. "I'll leave you be…call if you need anything." She smiled warmly, as Charlie looked up for the first time.

_What do I tell Joey?_

Angelo perked up a bit, as he saw Watson come out of Ruby's room. "How are they?" Watson really didn't know what to say. "I think it's too early to tell, as far as we know Rachel has managed to stop any internal bleeding, but a bullet was very close to Ruby's heart…" Watson shrugged her shoulders.

_It's when things like this happen…and suddenly you realise even people like your boss…are human….I mean this is CHARLIE we're talking about….who's never shared anything really personal or lightened up and revealed things about her personal life….her walls have always been up….but today…she sat there crying her eyes out…….I've never felt so helpless in all my life!_

"We have Trey in the room over there. We managed to shoot him neatly in the knee….no real damage." Watson was brought back down to earth. "Right, I think it would be wise to keep an officer in there with him at all times….he'll be less likely to be able to make an escape." Angelo nodded. "I've already emplaced someone." "Where's Mr. Palmer? He was very keen to get his hands on Trey…we can't let him any where near him." Angelo smiled sympathetically. "Relax….the first thing I thought was….'what would I do if I was Charlie?' " Watson smiled weakly.

_Yeah me too!_

_*_

Joey lay awake in the hospital bed. She twitched her nose a few times.

_Disinfectant…._

She kept falling in and out of sleep.

_God damn drugs….I hate hospitals….I've got to get out of here!_

She looked over at the empty seat beside her. She felt something tugging in her heart. Was it disappointment?

_I couldn't possibly expect Charlie to be here with me…Ruby was lying on the ground…I….I don't even know if she's ok…_

She started heaving for air, crying.

Watson heard Joey softly from outside. She opened the door gently and sat down beside. "Is there anything I can get you?" Joey shook her head. Watson wanted to help her, with every ounce of energy she had left, but clearly couldn't.

_I still don't understand why Charlie allowed herself to get this close to someone that was linked to case…_

Watson leaned forward at the side of the bed. "How long have you known Charlie?" Joey wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Well since I came to Summer Bay….my god she didn't like me at first though!" Not even her jokes made this situation any better. She just cried harder. "Well that's Charlie…Yeah now I remember…I told you how complicated I thought Charlie was…that she was different once you got to know her." Joey nodded, remembering. "Please don't take this to heart….Charlie clearly cares about you a lot….she's just still in shock over what's happened. Personally I hope she gets over it soon….I feel a little lost without her as a boss." Watson looked down at her fingers. "Is Ruby going to be ok?" Watson nodded. "As far as we know…yes!"

_Oh thank god….thank you…thank you…__there IS someone up there watching over us!_

Joey closed her eyes with relief, sighing. "You should get some rest, I'm just out there ok?" Joey grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

_God I wish I could do more!_

Joey watched her leave, and allowed her self to sink in misery once she heard the door close.

_Charlie I love you…so much__….please don't block me out…_

_*_

Xavier came rushing into the emergency area. "Where is she? Where's Ruby?" He was spinning round in all directions, trying to grab someone's attention. Rachel bounced up from behind the desk. "Xav…calm down please we have extremely sick patients…you need to keep you voice down." He nodded out of breath. "Ruby still hasn't woken up, Charlie's with her at the moment."

_I'm going to kill Trey…I swear to…_

Leah came running in too, followed by Morag, both panic-stricken. "Would everyone please calm down!" She tried her best to hush their questions that were being fired out one after another. Morag pulled herself together.

_This is most unlike you…get a grip! I'm sure they've done everything for young Ruby!_

"I can not let you all in…I'm sorry. Charlie is with her now….you can go one at a time." Xavier's expectations had been high. "Butt…but!" Leah put a hand over his shoulder. "Come on let Morag go first…she's family." Morag smiled, grateful. "Thank you Leah." Watson watched.

_I smell trouble of some sort…._

Morag eased the door open.

_Why can't people just leave us alone?_

Charlie lifted her head to see Morag standing there clutching her bag with both hands. Her head was throbbing from a headache that had lasted ever since she had stepped into the ambulance. Morag walked over to Ruby and stroked her head. How ever fond of her Charlie now was, she still didn't like these gestures. Morag studied young Ruby intensely.

_Its one bad thing after another with this family….this girl needs a break from all this!_

"Charlie….I've been thinking." Charlie looked up not sure if she wanted to hear this right now. Morag rubbed her head, attempting to re-phase what she wanted to say. "I think Ruby…should come live with me for a while…………………….it would give her a chance to really put all of this behind her and gain much needed rest. I think it would…" "NO!" Charlie rudely cut her off. Morag was taken back by her harshness. "Excuse me…No?" She raised her eyebrows. "No!" Charlie repeated. Morag was officially offended. "Charlie…..Please don't turn this into another one of your arguments…" Morag walked round to Charlie's side of the bed. "Believe me…I realise you and Ruby are close, you have been ever since your father passed away…" Charlie frowned. "Don't bring dad into this…..you don't know anything!"

_My god she sure__ is a Buckton….arguments with Ross were just the same!_

Charlie grew tearful just thinking of being without Ruby now. "Charlie…Ruby needs stability! If it weren't for the fact that you were sharing a house with Leah…I would have been completely against the idea of Ruby moving in with you….work has always consumed your life…just like it did with your father's life…" Charlie rolled her eyes. "There you go again….bringing dad into this….Morag I care about you…I consider you to be family….but I won't let you take Ruby away from me!" Charlie stood up and faced the older woman. Both were out of breath from trying to convince the other of what was right. "As Ruby's legal guardian…I have every right Charlie. I believe that her moving in with me is the best idea….I would appreciate it if you didn't make this harder then it already is." "I won't let you take her from me!" She yelled at her.

Rachel could hear the pair of them from the front desk, she sighed knowing she'd have to sort them out. She walked over and opened the door, seeing two, very upset woman glaring at each other. "If you don't keep your voices down, I will remove both of you….do I make myself clear?" Leah and Xavier both saw this as their chance to sneak in and see Ruby before Rachel had the chance herself, to object. "Hey you two shouldn't be in here!"

_Jesus I have my work cut out for me today!_

"We promise to keep these two very…VERY quiet….for you." Xavier said, smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Great thinking!" Leah winked. As soon as Rachel left, Xavier jumped over to Ruby's side. He gently lifted her hand. Leah watched peering over.

Charlie brought her attention back to Morag. "Ruby is coming to live with me Charlie, whether you like it or not." "I can't allow that." She said quietly. Morag laughed. "Well I'm sorry you don't have any say in the matter!" Morag watched her eye movement. Charlie sighed. "I have every say…Morag. You are not Ruby's legal guardian……………………………………….I am." Xavier and Leah both looked up puzzled at how this could be. Morag had her eyebrows raised once again in shock.

_Charlie if you don't do this…she'll take Ruby away from you…_

"Charlie just because Ruby has been living you for the time being…does not make you her guardian…you understand that don't you?" Morag looked for some recognition of this. "You father stated in his will that I was to be her legal guardian…you were there when the will was read." She said frustrated, and annoyed. "Dad said that in his will, because he didn't have the faintest idea of you ever finding out." Charlie looked down at her feet. It had all come to this. What was the world going to think of her now?

"I'm sorry Charlie…you've really lost me. Explain." Morag replied. Leah watched, trying not to blink in case she missed something. Charlie looked over at Ruby and then at Leah and Xavier, clueless. "Ruby's my daughter." She said weakly. For once the room was filled with deafening silence. Morag's face fell. Xavier and Leah looked at each other, wondering if they had actually heard her right. "Charlie…how….why….why have you never said anything before?" Leah managed to say after stuttering a good few times before hand. Xavier stood, flabbergast. "I had no intention of telling anyone…….it was only recently I told Ruby due to a situation we found ourselves in…" Morag covered her face with her mouth, and began walking backwards and forwards across the room. "So all this time….I mean….you…you…" Morag had even more trouble, with her words. "Yes." Charlie sat down again, sinking. "This….this whole time you've been living as sisters….I don't understand!…how could you possibly do that?" Xavier's mind was reeling. "Hang on that would have made you 13!" Morag stated.

_Like I need to be reminded of that!_

Leah gasped working it out herself.

_This is all their ever going to see you as now….the slut that got knocked up at 13! _

_Not even the job you have worked so hard for is going be worth anything…_

"Dad refused to believe that Ruby was my daughter. It would have put 'a huge dent in his career' he said so many times…..he told me that if I ever tried telling Ruby…he'd put her up for adoption…" Leah gasped, shaking her head slowly.

After a long pause between all of them Morag was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry….I guess I really have no place to say or do anything against your wishes." She smiled, still trying to take it all in. Charlie smiled knowing that Ruby wasn't going to be taken away from her now.

_Ruby…..wake up and tell me you're alright…let me hear your voice again…._

Charlie's world shattered as a continued, drowning beep suddenly reached her ears.


	19. Chapter 21

**Well you guys have officially worn me out. I would have gotten 2 chapters up today but I had a bloody dentist appointment…oh got it was HORRIBLE! I officially HATE dentists!**

**Gunni – *Watches Gunni on a tight-rope…and starts prodding again with stick* hehe this IS fun!**

**Amelia Louisa – Evil streak….hmm maybe is always been there…but you activated it then ;) I cannot believe you being innocent though…your storylines are TORTURE!**

**PMCC – I basically did nothing but type for a day…hope you like this one…I'm wrecked**

**Purplemonkyys – aw thank you! I pretty sure the motivation was in the coffee though :P**

**MissToastie – Indeed I hope you are a good cook…your virtual cookies may just entice me to write more *hint!* but not too many though….gota keep on the ol' diet!**

**Review for more! **

**X**

**Sugar.**

"Ruby!" Charlie screamed, as Rachel tried with all her efforts to pull her out of the room. The entire waiting room watched her cry out in desperation. Watson took her from Rachel, who had to attend to Ruby with the other doctors. Leah and Xavier were leaning against each other, both needing some physical support. It hadn't crossed either of their minds that there was a real possibility that they could lose Ruby. Watson held Charlie in her arms, which she found very awkward. It was different when she was holding back a criminal, but this was Charlie her boss, who needed every ounce of compassion and support she had to offer. She felt her own heart strings being pulled, in all different directions. She wanted to remain as professional as she could, but every inch of her was telling her to be supportive as a friend. She eventually felt Charlie lose her strength within her arms.

_What do I say?..........What can I say?_

Instead of trying to find the right words to say to her, Watson tightened her grip around her.

_In professional standards this is so wrong……….but Charlie needs support right now…._

She reassured herself. Charlie felt just as weird out as Watson. Never once had they socialized together, or spent any real time getting to know each other. The only bond they had ever had was the trust they had for each other when they were out on duty. Charlie's strained sobs slowly mellowed. She found herself resting her head on Watson's shoulder. She didn't care anymore, this was all she needed right now. "Perhaps we should go into one of the private rooms over there…….." Watson offered, pointing. Charlie pulled her head back and revealed the true state she was in, red cheeks, puffy eyes, and numerous tear stains. She nodded. She glanced over at the others in the room, all eyes were on her.

Angelo saw Watson's eye movement, and encouraged everyone to mind their own business. Charlie smiled warmly, appreciatively. Leah walked over and squeezed her hand. "We'll stay here…just in case they come back with any news."

Once they had disappeared in to that room, Leah made her way back to Xavier and Morag, and sat back down.

_My mind is going to explode any moment now……………..I feel pretty let down considering Charlie kept this huge secret from me for so long………..I mean we LIVE together…………..but no is no time to hold grudges of any sort…………..we have to focus…………focus on Ruby………God please help her…._

Xavier was as bout as glum as her. All three snapped out of their haze as they saw Hugo and Martha moving towards them. "Hey mate….is it true? We came as soon as we heard…" Xavier nodded. "Ruby's gone back into surgery, we haven't heard anything yet." Martha began talking to Leah individually. "Where's Charlie?" Xavier wasn't too sure why he was asking for her. "Um she's really in a bad way right now….one of the other officers is with her in one of the other rooms…calming her down." Hugo nodded. "Maybe I should…eh go in and see if I can help…" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

_I thought he wanted nothing to do with her now…_

Martha stopped in her tracks and concentrated on boy's conversation. Leah noticed her facial expression. "I really don't think that's a good idea….this is CHARLIE we're talking about…anyway I think talking to anyone of us isn't going to help…right now…she just needs headspace……a lot has happened since we got here…" Leah watched him carefully. Xavier saw this as a sign not to continue any further. He nodded. Hugo looked a little confused as to why his brother was keen to keep him away from Charlie. "Um ok….listen I've got stuff to do….but would you keep me posted?" Xavier was still bewildered as to why Hugo was suddenly so interested in the pair of them. "Sure." Martha decided to stay and talk to Leah. She wasn't prepared to go after him this time.

*

Charlie and Watson both sat down, relieved to be out view from everyone else. Charlie grew more and more anxious as time passed, and started rubbing her forehead, one of the things she did at work when she was frustrated. Watson knew this. Their chairs were pushed close together, so that they could talk more intimately without the thoughts of 'professionalism' and 'work'. Watson leaned forward in her seat. "Charlie there's no shame in being protective of Ruby….she's a huge part of your life!" Watson was gradually easing into this situation.

_Ruby………_

"She's not just a part of my life…..Watson…." Watson smiled. "Call me Georgie…..believe me we're passed being formal now…even if it's just for today…" Charlie looked up and smiled dearly.

_I can't believe she didn't run a billion miles at the sight of her boss breaking down…._

"Ruby's my whole world……..ever since she was born……ever since I first held her in my arms. I've lost my mum and dad…………and now she's all I have left." Watson narrowed her eyes on Charlie. Charlie saw her what she wanted ask, her eyes said it all. "Yeah." Charlie mumbled.

_Wait I didn't say that out loud…how did she?_

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" She asked cautiously. A small, delicate smile played on Charlie's lips. "It's my job to, just like you know what I'm thinking half the time…and you go along with it even though you don't like it." Watson smiled. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Both paused. "So Ruby's really your…your daughter?" Charlie wiped her puffy eyes, hoping to wipe away the tiredness to. "Bet your opinion of me had changed drastically." Charlie tried to laugh of but started crying again. Watson frowned. "I've only ever thought highly of you Charlie. When you came to Summer Bay and we were first paired up, I was ecstatic. I knew that you were going to be reliable and trustworthy as partner. And since then we've…god we've bout locked up 99% of all the criminals all the way to the city and back." This brought a happy smile upon Charlie's face. "And look at you….speeding your way up the ranks….your not even 30 yet and you're already the Senior Constable!" Watson exclaimed.

_If anything Charlie I envy your motivation and intelligence as an officer…._

"But what was it all for?" Charlie couldn't help but ask. "I'm living the same life my dad did, which is never having enough time for my family and friends, never being able to leave the horrors of the cases we're involved in and always putting myself and others in danger." Watson now sat back in her chair, listening. "I've never told anyone this…except Ruby…..but the only reason I joined the force was to impress my dad……….I thought he'd finally see me….and love me."

_Jesus Charlie you can't possibly think like that…_

"But you determination….your ability to deal with situations you find yourself in…" Charlie sighed. "Good training I guess." Watson shook her head. "I refuse to believe that…your intentions may have been different Charlie but you were born for this job….your the best at it." Charlie smiled. "I don't know about that………look how today wound up."

_Ruby wouldn't be lying in that bed……..Joey….oh god Joey…she'll never forgive me…._

"Georgie…there's something I want to say…it wouldn't be official yet but…I want you to be the first to know." Watson grew worried now.

_Uh oh…._

"I trust you completely and know how much your job means to you…you've worked just as hard as me…if not more…and that's why I want to promote you to be the next Senior Constable."

_Hold on…..NEXT …_

"Charlie what are you on about? You're the Senior Constable….have you been offered a job somewhere else? How could you not say anything?" Watson's blood was boiling. Charlie grabbed Watson by the arms, regaining eye contact. "I've done enough thinking and this is what I want………I want you to take over when I'm gone." Watson's mind was exploding.

_Butt…but!?_

"Charlie where have you been restationed?" Charlie sighed, and bowed her head. "I haven't." Watson's eyes widened. "Your not just…." "Please…Georgie….. listen…I just want my life back…and I want to have time with Ruby again…it won't be long before she's gone off to collage and has her own life…" Watson reached out for both her hands.

_She can't REALLY be doing this…she's not thinking right…she's stressed and overly emotional right now…_

"What are you going to do for work?" Watson said with a sigh. "I've thought about………counselling….the force has given me more then enough experience for me to go in that direction. And the way I see it…I would still be helping people and it would be less demanding as a job." She waited for her response. Watson wasn't won over yet. "Depending on how things go…I could always apply to be a registered counsellor for the station…." Watson perked up a bit. "Which would mean we'd still get to see you..right?" Charlie nodded. "mmmh." Watson waved her head from side to side, thinking. "But ME….Senior Constable?...........I really hope things turn out alright for you Charlie…I really do." Both smiled, both having found a strength with each other.

The door opened, violently, startling the two women. It was Angelo. "It's Trey." Both jumped up in alarm. "Where is he? I told you to watch him…" Watson cried out. "He hasn't escaped…well not exactly….I think….I think you'd better come take a look." Watson and Charlie both hurried behind him, wanting to know what he meant. "Brace yourselves." He warned. He opened the door and revealed the scene. 4 hours ago they had left him there, without the slightest idea of the thoughts he was thinking. "Oh my….oh my god." Charlie held her hand up at her mouth. Watson scanned the room from left to right, and then finally let her eyes settle on Trey who was hanging a few feet above the ground with curtain material around his neck, tied to the pipe at the ceiling.

Others from the waiting room began peering in. "Hey! Back off…come on…mind your own business…lets go…." Angelo began pushing them back, out of the way. Watson grabbed a pair of scissors from the front desk, rushed back and gave Charlie the go ahead. Charlie lifted Tray's body, while Watson cut the material, as hastily as she could. They lay him down on the cold ground and checked for a pulse, nothing. Charlie sighed out loud. "He escaped alright!" Watson closed his moon-coloured eyes. He was dead, never to come back.

_What a waste of a life….suicide…_

"Who's going to inform Mr. Palmer and his mother?" Watson didn't take her eyes of the body. "I guess I will….I definitely have my work cut out for me now……..not to mention the paper work." Charlie knew all too well of the paper work, it was the least exciting thing about the job.

Rachel popped her head in. Charlie immediately felt responsible. "I'm sorry Rachel…there was nothing we could do….we hadn't no idea he would…" She put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me…its ok…Angelo has fully informed me…clearly I wish I had done more for him but I don't think anyone could have helped him if he really was prepared to kill himself." Her heart hit her rib-cage hard as she studied the dead boy.

_I pray that bloody news reporter doesn't come sniffing round here again…trying to blame me and my skills as a doctor…_

Charlie smiled, grateful that Rachel wasn't about to have a go at her. "No…um it's about Ruby…" Watson looked at Charlie pick herself up, straightening her shirt. Charlie couldn't manage to form proper sentences, as worry had hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ruby…is she…will….can I…" Rachel smiled. "The second surgery was longer then the first, we caught the bleeding just before it could do any real damage. She's a real fighter." Charlie grew all teary-eyed again. "So she's...she's going to be…" Rachel nodded. "Ruby is going to be fine. She's going to be in pain for a while though, and need lots of rest, but she's going to be fine." Charlie swung her arms around Rachel, without a second thought.

_My baby………..she's really going to be alright…_

Watson smiled broadly.

_I'm so happy for her……..just like she said….she can now start living…_

_*_

Joey pulled herself out of bed, and put two feet on the ground. Her sight went all hazy at first, but she slowly regained her sight.

_I've got to get out of here……._

Her head was spinning, but she ignored it and started locating her shoes.

She was all set to leave, when she heard a CRASH, BANG, behind her. She spun round, leaning against the door. Her heart throbbing. The figure eased it's self inside the hospital room, with difficulty lifting it's second leg in. "uhhh!" The person fell to the ground. Joey didn't move, she couldn't move, even though she wanted to.

The figure got up and pulled down the hood that covered his eyes. "It's time to go!" He ordered. Joey's eyes widened. "Wwwwwhat are you doing here?" She panicked. "Don't be so ungrateful…I'm taking you away from this dump…these…people!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the window. "No!" She cried. "I'm not going with you!" He glared at her.

_I know how to win her over…_

He pulled the bag from around his shoulders and unzipped it. Joey stared in.

_Oh shit!_

"What have you…..what have you done?" He smiled. "We'll never have to work again….we can go any where we want to…" Joey shook her head. "This isn't up for discussion!" He grabbed her arm again. "Stop it! Stop it!" He rolled his eyes.

_Looks like that duct-tape is going to come in handy after all…._

He forced her down on the ground, while he pulled out the tape. "Stoppp…..please stoppp!" He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Jo…it's for your own good." He cut a piece of tape and aimed to place it over her mouth. "Please…BRETT!" He smiled satisfied with his handy work, as she no longer shouted. He lifted her up over his shoulders and collected the bag.

_This is going to be a very long road trip me thinks……._

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Joey could only wiggle and squirm, and hope that someone would hear her muffled noises, but no one came.


	20. Chapter 22

**Woooooooooooooooo! My first batch of hate mail! Wooooooooooooooooo!**

**Guys this IS a Jarlie fic…I can reassure you they DO end up together! Promise!**

**Amelia Louisa – you are cheeky but I like you lol! You'll find out about Brett eventually!**

**PMCC – I'm in total shock! Did you call ME a mother fucker??? :O**

**Gunni – *speaks sorrowful words* 'May her spirit be free, and may she find the truth up in heaven….home and away is NOT real….'**

**Bumpyjack – aw How was I suppose to know it was your bedtime??? *adorable***

**Don't hate me guys…..you want more don't you?!?**

**X**

**Sugar.**

[1 Year Later]

"Rubz, do you want jam on your toast or not?" Charlie called from the kitchen. "Uh…..jam…no….wait……yeah…jam!" Ruby came stumbling into the kitchen trying to put her shoes on, Charlie laughed at the sight of her. "You know, you're lucky that you can keep your hair like that, saves you from brushing it and being even later then you already are…" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Thank you for reminding me." She said with a smile. Charlie winked back. "So…what does your day involve…movies all day?" She asked cheekily. "No! For your information I got a call yesterday from Georgie…..one of the officers I used to work with…." Ruby sat up, eager to know more. "She was asking for my help on a case…..normally I would have said no…but I would like to get involved this time…" Ruby thought for a minute "I'll be helping her interview a woman that's been emotionally traumatized." Ruby nodded, having finally understood why she was needed. "Right." She watched Charlie focus on her food. "You miss……..all that…..don't you?" Charlie knew what she meant. "Yeah I guess so….it was the only work I thought I could ever see myself doing." She shrugged her shoulders and finished her coffee. "Would you go back?" Ruby wasn't sure how safe the subject was, neither had really talked about it since she quit. "I don't know Rubz….I don't know."

_I know she's not as happy as she was when she was a police officer….._

Charlie looked up at the clock, one final time. "Crap…Ruby…go, you'll get detention!" Ruby laughed. "Calm down…shhhh….I'm never any later then I usually am…mummy." She walked round the table and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie grinned. Over the past year, their relationship had really developed. Slowly but steadily, Ruby had shown clear signs that she accepted them as mother and daughter. But she would refer to Charlie's mum, as her 'other' mum.

_She called me mummy…again! _

Every time Ruby kissed her like that, or showed gestures of love, Charlie reminded herself that it was worth it, she was worth it. It wasn't that she regretted her choice to leave the force, she just missed it. She missed the thrill of it all, and her colleagues.

_Right…2 hours and I'll be seeing Watson…god it feels like forever since I stepped into that station…I wonder how things are down there now.._

She heard the front door slam, as Ruby left. Since she had left the force, there had been a ton of changes. Ruby and her self no longer shared a house with Leah. They now lived in their own that was 3 doors down from Leah's. Charlie had kept an eye out for a place near by, and when the house popped up, she grabbed it first chance she had. She managed to get a loan, and put a deposit down for it, she now slowly paid back a mortgage with the counselling job she was now established in. She worked closely with Rachel at the hospital, and found that others still saw her as an important figure in Summer Bay, even the new Senior Constable. A smile played on her lips. The odd time she caught Watson on duty, she felt a buzz inside her, pleased she'd given her the job. And saw the huge smile she nearly always carried with her.

Her new job meant many things. She was now able to spend more time with Ruby, which she wasn't too sure she liked. Charlie now knew when she was late to and from school, and caught her sneaking back into the house at ungodly hours. Either way, both had adjusted to the change. When they had moved into their house, they had had almost everyone in helping them decorate the place. Leah had insisted on helping with the painting, as did VJ. Pictures of the memorial days now hung on their living room wall, one distinct photo of them all launching into a massive paint fight stood out in the middle.

_Home sweet home…_

Charlie smiled.

_If anyone had told me a year ago…that I'd be here…in my own house…with a different job…._

She found it hard removing the unpleasant memories of her father, and the secrets he had made her carry for so long. It was easy as an officer. She could hide her true feelings. She had to. Letting go of the hurt was a goal she still had to achieve, but to help her along the way Ruby had framed a particular family photo, with her mum and dad smiling. Ruby had placed it in the kitchen, where they would see it most often. Ruby had been extremely considerate of her feelings.

Charlie grabbed her jacked and her bag, and grinned to herself as she stepped out the front door.

*

Watson was fidgeting in her seat, and swinging her legs from side to side.

_God I have a feeling this is going to be a long day…_

Watson knew that she had made a hard choice, but she felt confident that there was no one better for the job. She also wanted to help her friend. She sighed.

_This is either going to go the way I want it to…or not…..what do I do?_

"Eh Senior Constable….these files need signing." Angelo smiled, as he sat down in the chair opposite and put his feet on her desk. "Eh!" She raised her eyebrows. "hmm Charlie never let me do that either!"

_You women!_

Watson stopped what she was doing. She rarely heard her name these days, it was only when people was asking after her.

_God stop being silly….it's not like she moved to the city! She just changed jobs…that's all!_

"Who'da thought?" Angelo looked up and down at Watson. "Senior Constable!" He exclaimed. "Yeah." Watson sighed. "And who'da thought……………….you'd still be here!" Angelo's jaw dropped. "Ouch…oh that hurts!" He pretended to have his heart wrenched out.

_What a drama queen!_

She did smile though, reassuring that she had been joking. "Right well….I'm heading down to the diner later….do you want anything while I'm gone?" Watson shook her head. "By the way aren't you forgetting something?" Angelo turned back, confused.

_I have all the files back in my hands…I offered her lunch……………..OH!_

"Terribly sorry……do you want anything while I'm gone….your Highness?" Watson raised an eyebrow. Angelo backtracked. "Princess?" "OUT!" She declared, and watched him scuttle off back to the front desk.

_He was MEANT to find me those old files…….I guess I'll have to find them myself!_

*

Leah's face lit up as she saw who it was at the counter. "Every time I get back home from work, I still call after you, you know!" Charlie smiled dearly. "Leah, you've told me many times." Leah sighed lightly. "I still can't believe it's been a whole year…where has the time gone?" Charlie nodded. "Yeah, another year and Ruby will be gone to collage, and I'll be all on MY own." Leah grinned. "You could always move back." She hinted, winking at the same time. "Leah….are you telling me you want me back at yours, to steal all your hot water…the contents in your fridge….and have blast at messing every room you have?" Leah held back an answer. "mmmmm."

_I have to admit that's a pretty hard choice…even if I do love her to bits!_

Charlie laughed. "Trust me….you don't want me to! Besides we have fun catching up…we have PLENTY more to talk about." Colleen came rushing past them. "Sorry can't chat…busy….talk to you soon." Charlie's head swivelled round watching her. "She's been like that all week!"

_Oh god…_

She sensed Leah's frustration. "Redecorating this place has been THE BIGGEST NIGHTMARE!....one disaster after another…but it's still in one piece that god….Colleen has been flying around with Irene putting the 'finishing touches' on." Charlie inspected the place again.

_It does look awesome! Definitely brighter…._

"How is Irene?" She asked concerned. "Yeah…she's…she's moving on. She's had hard time accepting Lou's death….the fact that they never found his body…you know…" It was this that made her wish she hadn't quit. Irene was a good friend and a huge character in the community.

_She looks happy anyway…_

She watched her serve some kids across the room.

_She's come along way…from when she was found on that boat….I wish I could still help her figure out what happened to Lou…_

_*_

Watson grinned broadly. "Charlie!" Charlie felt like a lost sheep stepping into the station after so long. She embraced her old friend.

_Oh god it's good to be back.._

Even though she had moved on with a different job, they had both become solid friends, sharing details about their personal life and meeting up socially. Work had slowly brought that to a halt recently, both being consumed in new found responsibilities. Angelo and the other officers perked up. "Well..well…well! Look who it is!" Angelo walked over.

_My god HOT as ever….maybe I should ask her out now…that wouldn't be weird.._

"What has she done this time?" Angelo put his serious face on.

_Yeah...yeah…mock me….I know he's been dying to ever since I left!_

Watson nudged him. A silent 'shut up or else'. "So what's this case I hear about? You needing My help? Can't handle it on you own?" She teased. Watson snorted, and then pulled herself together, knowing the seriousness of the matter. "Um…well why don't you come and see……..she's waiting in the interview room for you…." Watson and Angelo looked at each other, exchanging thoughts. Charlie caught this.

_Shouldn't be too hard….I'll be like working with them all over again…_

Charlie walked towards the interview room and opened the door.

_Be serious…professional….trustworthy…..and considerate!_

She lifted her eyes from the ground and saw the person waiting for her. Her stomach turned inside out.

_Joey!_


	21. Chapter 23

**There's a real mixture of opinions it seems. Some of you think the change in direction has given the story a new element and some of you want to chop my head off…literally! ****I know I jumped a huge bit, but with a year a lot has happened to change to the two characters. You will just have to trust me, and read on!**

**Pmcc – I feel as though your just about to hurl abuse at me *yes..no?***

**I guess we have different definitions of 'asking nicely' lol**

**Miss Toastie – Thank you for your support…it's reassuring to read some positive comments!**

**Purplemonkeyys – all in good time!**

**Bumpyjack – Well I obviously live in the same 'Ireland' as you..I just have a later bedtime. I'm actually working during the day now, to save for uni, but I know I can't disappoint you readers so I stay up and write. I write when I can. Xx Sorry.**

**Gunni - *freaks out* OMG I just spilt the beanz to you! Oh my god I'm so sorry…what am I saying…home and away is real…duh!**

**Lads I had absolutely no intention to reveal everything that happen through the year that past…in one damn chapter! Surely you realise that! Of course Charlie has missed Joey! You'll just have to read on!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie didn't know whether to run, scream, or hide. Her heart started pounding against her rib-cage.

_Just like before…_

Joey sat back with utter shock. She hadn't been expecting her at all.

_Her! ….?_

Charlie closed the door behind her, she couldn't possibly leave now. Joey was in here for a reason, and Watson had asked for her help.

_This isn't happening!......_

Joey refused to make any kind of eye contact, once she was seated.

_I have nothing to say to her! Nothing!_

Charlie made a mental sigh and faced her.

_A whole fucking year…..and this is how I end up seeing her again…_

"I have nothing to say to you, so you can just leave!" Joey mumbled. Charlie's heart sank.

_What the hell have I done wrong?.....?_

"Joey we can make this personal or not…it's your choice…." That was the only way forward she could see. Joey thought for a minute, a minute too long. As Charlie waited she was forced to remember all the intimate moments between them.

_This is already way past personal!_

"The only reason I came here for help…is because I was told you didn't work here anymore!" Joey glared at her. "I don't need YOUR help…I don't want YOUR help!" Charlie felt like crying right in front of her, but her old cop instincts reminded her to stay focused. "Joey….don't shout at me, ok? I came here without the notion that it was you Watson wanted me to see today. Every other case I've been offered to work with, I've turned down, but when Watson started telling me about this case…it…it reminded me of you." Joey shook her head, not believing the words that came out of her mouth. "It reminded me of how I let you down….so I agreed to help her." Charlie continued. Joey let a small tear run loose. "Charlie.."

_God even saying her name…hurts…_

"You're just like every other cop I met in the past…you've already proved once that you couldn't help me….it was about getting A job done…wasn't it? Which you evidently didn't……it was never about helping me!" Charlie bit her lip. She had been put in her place.

_If that's what she really thinks….then there really is not point me being here!_

"Ok, I'll go, if that's what you want me to do." She said quietly. Joey looked up at her surprised beyond words that she wasn't prepared to continue arguing for an answer out of her. She saw her blue eyes, she noticed they had become hazed with memories she had clearly tried to push behind her over the months. "The last thing I want to do is upset you…and I've clearly done that…." She forced a loving smile, hoping to convince her she that really did want to help her, no matter how upset she was herself.

She got up and walked towards the door, pausing she allowed herself to wipe away any tears before she faced her old colleagues. Joey watched every inch of her.

_I could run back over to her and tell her everything…._

She sighed and reached for the door. Joey had thought that her pause had been her contemplating whether or not to clear, her head sunk as she realised she wasn't. "I'm really sorry Jo…" Charlie muttered as she walked out and closed the door. Joey burst into tears, and rested her head in her arms.

_I'm sorry too…_

Charlie stepped into her old office. Watson was waiting in there for her. "How did it go?" She fell back into her chair, when she saw the look of sadness across her face. "That wasn't fair of you not to tell me Joey was in there…" Charlie stood by the door. "Charlie I just thought that…" "Well it didn't help, ok? All I've done is upset her…..I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else for the job." Watson studied her face. "The old Charlie wouldn't walk away from something like this…the old Charlie…." "The old Charlie is gone!" She cut her off from making her feel worse then she already did.

_I've been moving on…getting on with my life….and this is shoved into my face…when I least expect it!_

Watson knew this wasn't true.

_The REAL Charlie is underneath all that…somewhere……she's just hurting right now…_

"I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with all this….it wasn't my intention." Watson tried to maintain a confident tone. "I know….." Charlie knew why Watson had asked for her help. She was one of the only ones that knew her history with Joey, in depth. "I'll see you around." Charlie turned to leave. Watson got up off her chair. "Would you ever think about coming back here?"

_What?_

Charlie had thought about it so often, but she knew in her heart she'd be re-facing a good many problems, which had originally convinced her to leave. "I don't think so….as tempting as it is…it's just not for me anymore." Watson smiled, hopeful. "We all miss you here." Charlie nodded, appreciatively. "I miss working with you guys too."

*

[Lunch Time]

Ruby came rushing through the house, looking for something.

_Not there…not here…not anywhere ahhhh!_

She started moving mass paper piles on the kitchen table.

_I could have sworn I left it here earlier!_

She scanned the placed.

_Where is it?!_

She tried to retrace her steps.

_I was late so I went straight to the table to eat breakfast__...but I put it down somewhere…..but just where?_

She ran back to the hall stand.

_Bingo!....oh thank god…thank you, thank you! _

She grinned as she shoved her calculator into her bag.

_No more detention for me!_

She was about to leave when she saw Charlie curled up on the couch.

_I thought she was working?_

"Charlie?" She walked up to her and kneeled down beside the couch. Charlie opened her eyes. "Hey…what's wrong? I thought you were out until this afternoon?" Charlie rolled her head round and wiped her face.

_Oh no….she hasn't cried like this….since…._

"Charlie…what's wrong? Tell me…" She brought herself closer and wiped her face with her own hands this time. "Was it really that painful?" She tried to joke, Charlie let out a small laugh. "That's the biggest understatement…I think of the century." She let her face fall into her daughter's hands.

_What would I do if I didn't have Ruby? She always manages to make me laugh even when I feel like shit…_

"Tell me…" She whispered this time. Charlie's mind sent flash backs of before, causing her to melt away again. "I went into the station….this morning…for that job…and…" Ruby looked up at her wide eyed.

_And?_

"I walked into the interview room………..and…Joey was there." Ruby fell back on the ground. "What? Joey….our Joey?"

_Our Joey…what a thing to say!_

"Yes….that Joey." Ruby covered her mouth. A trillion questions were running through her mind. "But…."

_But she just left…without so much as a 'goodbye'__……and now she's back?...After a whole year?_

"Rubz….I don't know what to do….I really don't this time." Ruby stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. She knew all too well, how hard she'd found it, trying to let go after she left. "She doesn't want to talk to me….let alone see me…" Charlie burst into tears again. "Everything's been fine the way they are…I slowly accepted that she wasn't coming back…I did my best to move on…"

_Even though Charlie won't actually say the words…I'm convinced that she really did love Joey…_

Ruby had watched Charlie go out with a couple of guys through the year, and watch the attempted relationship fail miserably. "She's clearly back for a reason Charlie…maybe she'll slowly come round and realise what she's missing…" Ruby suggested.

_As if!_

"Ruby, she's never going to forgive me….." Ruby knew what she meant, and knew what she was referring too. Charlie let her own mind wonder to that dreadful day.

_I was forced to choose between Ruby and Joey…and I picked Ruby….how is she ever going to let me into her life again? I thought I was going to lose Ruby!.....She's the only real family I have left….what was I suppose to do? I couldn't have left her alone in that hospital!__...Morag may have seen her chance and taken her…_

Charlie reached over and lifted Ruby's top up, revealing her healed wounds, 3 neat circles. Ruby looked down. "Pretty cool huh?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "Ruby!" "What? I'm going to have them for the rest of my life I might as well look upon them positively!" Charlie smiled. She always did. "You don't hate me for not protecting you like I should have?" Ruby let her top drop back down. "Charlie, are you telling me you STILL blame yourself for what happened?"

_Charlie! If anything it was my own fault!_

She wrapped her arms around her. "Do you know what I think?...I think that if this is what had to happen….in order for us to be where we are now…..with the relationship we have…so be it! We can't change the past Charlie…no matter how much we want to. Yes Joey left…but she's back!" She said smiling. "The Charlie I once knew was hard and cold towards just about everyone…but when she came along….she changed you…she brought out the best in you." Ruby pulled her head back to face her again. "You both may need to learn how to trust each other again…but don't let her slip through your fingers again…fight for her!" Charlie replayed all her words in her head.

_Fight for her……..Fight for her…._

Ruby saw the thoughts run through her mind. "Charlie this is Summer Bay!…it's tiny…she wouldn't have come back if she didn't want to see you again…" Charlie let a smile grow slowly.

_But she said….maybe she was just as shocked as I was…maybe….maybe I do have a chance…_

Charlie sniffled and bit and cupped Ruby's head. "God bless you Rubz!" She said showering tons of kisses on her cheeks. Ruby rolled her eyes at the displayed affection. "Now get your butt back to school…" Ruby laughed. "And suddenly the love stops hey?" Charlie sat up, giggling with puffy eyes.

_No! The love never stops…._


	22. Chapter 24

**Pmcc – I was so relived to hear you 'kinder' words lol no hard feelings xx I intend to tease and torment a little more so keep your socks on…for a bit longer!**

**Gunni – Yesh…it was my plan all along to scare you silly! Hope it doesn't have any real long-term effect…I would feel rather guilty…**

**Haley – Your comment was delightful xxx What a dedicated reader you are! To read my chapters on your phone…this one's for you *wink***

**Bumpyjack - I have applied to do a course in Music technology, which is sound Engineering and production….but recently I have been 'swayed' shall we say. It seems I spend a considerable amount of time writing, this fanfic and my own stories and poems…so I might be doing a creative writing course instead….it's all up in the air at the moment…who knows xx Don't feel guilty…I just wanted to explain that all.**

**I'm loving all your comments…they do make me giggle considering their not all peachy...**

**Review for more! Dun dun Duh!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Joey's head was booming. She got into her apartment and shut the door behind, relieved that she no longer had to hold her walls up at the world. She leant against the door, letting out an almighty sigh.

_This was all too soon…._

"That's sounds like a very depressing sigh…" A voice came from the kitchen. She dragged her feet and moved towards the kitchen, where she came across an amusing sight. "Trying to cook are we?" She smiled a little. "Trying? Excuse me now you are going to be eating the greatest homemade pizza you've ever tasted!" He said with a smile, as he reached for a cloth to wipe the hands of the child that sat in the high-chair next to him. "How on earth did you get more flour in your hair then on the pizza?" Joey quizzed them. She walked over to the little boy and eased out chunks of dough, shaking her head.

_The day he's able to cook and clean…I'll praise the Lord!_

She examined River once more, and smiled. She may have come back to Summer Bay, which meant facing the people she left behind, but this time she wasn't alone.

_Josh really is a great father! Why does life have to be so cruel sometimes?....River's never going to know his real mum._

The little boy began yawning, and rubbing his eyes. "Oh not yet mister!....You're not falling asleep again without eating dinner…" Joey nodded. She groaned at the thought of the last few nights, he had woken them both up at ungodly hours during the night. She picked him up and held him over her shoulder. Josh stood back examining them both.

_She's a complete natural!_

"So…..do you want to tell me how it went?" Josh ventured. Joey stopped moving around the room, and sat down on the sofa against the far wall. Her long response was enough to answer his question.

_That bad…_

"I went along to the station like you said…to see if they would provide counselling…" Josh sat down beside her. "And?" Joey lifted River round, placing him on her knee, so he was facing both of them. "And they were more then happy to help…" Josh lit up. "Joey that's great…that's.."

_Why do I sense that that's a bad thing?_

"Charlie was there." Josh's jaw dropped.

_Oh!_

"You mean…your Charlie? Female Charlie? Cop Charlie?" Joey showed a pained expression.

_She's not MY Charlie….looks like she never will be again….well she barely was…_

"Yes…THAT Charlie…but she isn't a cop now…..she's a counsellor." Josh understood what this meant for Jo. Charlie was the main reason she did want to move back to Summer Bay, and she didn't. "Well..I mean…wwwhat did you say?" He asked cautiously. "Let's just put it this way…I already regret what I said." She looked at him, depressed. He enclosed the gap between them and put an arm around her. "And I suppose I've just made it harder…haven't I?" Joey looked up at him.

_Don't think like that!_

"You are part of my life now…so is River…you are family…she's just going to have to deal with it." Josh nodded, but knew all too well it wasn't quite as simple as she made it sound. "And you have the business now…that's pretty huge!" He smiled.

From Brett's dirty deals a year ago, she inherited a considerable amount when he passed. Joey had invested a large sum of it into an online business that controlled the buying and selling of 2nd hand boats of all types and sizes, all over the world. Even though it meant she wasn't out on the water herself, she was able to take the work with her any where she went, which had been worth while choice. The business had gone from strength to strength. It was still being established, but it was already paying for their current move.

"Hey, Rivers temperature from this morning seems to have disappeared….what have you been giving him?" Joey wondered out loud. "Plenty of hugs!" Josh exclaimed. Joey rolled her eyes. "Of course…silly me! Should we still take him to the hospital tomorrow morning?" Josh felt River's forehead. "I think so…the last time…oh god…you know.." The last time had been traumatic for both of them, running in and out of hospital because he had had an on going flu. Joey passed him over to Josh. "I'm..um going to go and have a shower I think…before we eat." "Ok." Josh sighed.

_I hope she learns to let go of what happened…I'm sure there's an explanation for it all…..life's too short any how…_

Joey reached her room, she still had boxes to unpack from the move, but she was in no mood to attack them.

_I know the first thing Charlie's going to assume! I tried telling myself before I wouldn't bump into her….look how that turned out…_

Joey broke into tears again.

_This is just too hard…So much has changed….So much is still remembered…This is my family now…I can't just tell her how much I've missed her and want her…I have them to think of now…_

She sat down on the bed.

_And I'm going to have to face everyone again…Ruby…Aden…__Colleen…Alf…Miles…._

_*_

[Next Day]

Rachel was behind the reception desk, reading over a patients file. "Busy day I take it!" Charlie noticed the sudden lack of beds. "Tell me about it!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "And this being Summer Bay! Suddenly all the neighbouring towns want to come here, its madness!" Charlie noticed her bulging tummy. "No long now hey?" She indicated to her stomach, Rachel grinned. "2 Months….I don't think my body to get any bigger!"

Charlie surprised herself at how easily she had managed to put yesterday behind her, it was probably due to Ruby's comforting talk, either way she found herself up and ready this morning, with optimism. Joey was back, the best she could do was look upon it as a good thing.

"Right, now the patient you were suppose to see this morning for a counselling session hasn't showed up….I'm hoping it's because he's late…but we both know this is a reoccurring thing…so my gut is telling me different." Charlie sighed.

_How am I suppose to help patients like that?…that won't let me help them? _

Again she was easily brought back to Joey, which caused a stir in her. She hated being unprofessional at work. "Well this is certainly a bummer! I can't even reschedule another patient for this morning's session…" Rachel knew how frustrating it was, but they couldn't not provide help. "I guess I'll just come in later this afternoon, when do you finish work today? I can tell Tony at lunch…" "Oh would you? Um I finish hopefully at 6:30….if I'm any later I'll call him." Charlie made an attempted smile. "Sure."

_Great a morning to do….nothing! _

She grabbed her things from the staff room, and headed for the exit.

_Perhaps I'll catch Leah on her lunch break too…._

She began fishing around for her phone in her bag, when she came to the front door.

_Ah…where is it?_

A man on the other side was waiting patiently for her to move out the way so he could open the door. She looked up to see a tall, brown haired guy on the other side of the see through door. She went crimson, and moved to the side instantly. "Sorry…I was um…miles away." He grinned. "Sure we all have days like that….I won't hold it against you!" She eyed the sleepy boy in his arms. "I can spend hours trying to get him in this state at night….but a trip to the hospital…in broad day light.." He sighed. Charlie watched him snore.

_Oh god that's totally adorable!_

"What's his name?" The guy shifted the boy in his arms. "River."

_Wow…that's different….I was expecting Junior…Brian…James….Sean…something more common…_

"Yeah…get that reaction from most people…it's a family thing…long story…" He paused from a moment. "Anyway I should get going…can't be late for our appointment." Charlie smiled and watched him pass.

_Looks like a decent guy…_

She shook her head of the thought and carried on her way again, searching once more for her phone.

*

Angelo caught the sight of Charlie walking into the diner. "Can I buy you a coffee or something?" Charlie really had been off guard, the last thing she expected was to be chatted up to by her ex-colleague.

_Seriously? Angelo's trying it on?_

"Yeah…why not?"

_Can't hurt…I guess…_

Leah came into view. "Oh Charlie…I just got your text….could we catch up later?…I promised Colleen I do her shift through lunch." "Sure….I know it was short notice…" Charlie was disappointed. It seemed life was slowly dragging her away from her friends. "Would you eh…perhaps like to join me? I realise I'm second best..but…" Angelo gave Charlie his best 'winning smile'.

_Oh he'd tried anything wouldn't he?_

"Come on…I'm in the mood for a walk." Charlie led the way. Leah watched the two head off.

_My god I wish they got together….maybe underneath their 'friendship' there's a little bit of an attraction…_

"Leah…can you take these orders?" Irene called from behind the counter, drawing her back to reality. "Coming!"

"So…how's life been in general?" Angelo, begun the conversation. Charlie walked slowly along the pathway, hoping that this wouldn't be as painful as she had imagined it. It was. "Um …yeah things are slow at the moment, work has been testing…it definitely requires more sensitive skills then the force…" Angelo nodded. "I can imagine…how was Ruby with the move into the new house?….I heard from Colleen…"

_Colleen….without fail! At least if something really dreadful happened…like a fire broke out or something…we'd all know about it.._

"She's been really enthusiastic about it all. As much as I love Leah and VJ, the place was getting crowded. The move was good. It's school I'm worried about at the moment though…she's been getting into trouble a little too often…and all I keep hearing about is this 'new girl'…Indigo I think she said her name was…I don't know if she's been leading her a stray….or something." Angelo halted and leant against the wooden fence. "Charlie, Ruby has a solid head on her, but she's growing up…I wouldn't be too worried about it." She stood beside him, finishing the rest of her coffee. "I have to admit I was shocked when I heard that she was your daughter…"

_How did I know this was going to come up?_

Charlie watched him try and string his words together. She expected him to say something degrading of a sort. "Explains her stubbornness anyway!" He nudged her, just to let her know he meant it light heartedly.

_Maybe I was wrong about him…_

"Yeah…probably." She smiled.

-

Joey looked up and saw her, saw her smiling and laughing, and playfully hitting the guy beside her.

_Like you said Jo….things really have changed…_

She felt her heart tighten deep inside of her. For once the sea was unable to heal her wounds and worries. "Jo!" Josh called as he came walking towards her on the beach. He had River clinging onto his hands, trying his hardest to walk, but looked more like wobbles.

_This is your family…your world now…get that in your head!_

She put on a brave face for them, and smiled awkwardly as they got closer. "Who's a big boy then?" She gooed over River who gave her a big grin. Josh watched their interaction, as Joey reached to pick him up.

-

"Well I should head back…I'll catch up with you again sometime…I'll let you know when we have a drinks night again." She watched him disappear off round the corner in search of his car. A male's voice shouting "Jo!" caught her attention. She swivled her head back round to see a familiar face in the distance. She grimaced when she recognized the guy.

_Joey? _

Charlie watch the happy couple with the toddler….all hugs….all smiles. Unprepared, a tear rolled down her cheek.

My Joey…


	23. Chapter 25

**I got woken pretty early this morning from other members of the household shuffling around…and I was AMAZED to see reviews already posted. Guys do you not get any sleep??? At all???**

**I'm secretly looking forward to posting the next few chapters, their in the process of being written, so be patient. In fairness I've done a good job of posting at least one a day…my eyes have gone square!**

**Gunni - relax…I can't have the next chapter starting 'they kissed and all lived happily ever after!' though I know you all want to see that!**

**Amelia Louisa – Your comment was interesting indeed! I gave those few *hints* and wondered if people would catch them. Few did. You will just have to read on and see if you're right *sticks out tongue* hehe**

**Haley – re read the last chapter…I did hint that River is not Joey's kid…**

**Guys you're suppose to be excited cos we know what the eventual ending will be, so we know that even though they have these issues now…it's now always going to be this way…**

**Read and review for more! Come on lads I'm on my way to 300 reviews! Wow I have no life!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

"And you know what…I've been thinking….we should get a new couch and if we have my parent to stay……" Joey and Josh walked into the diner, with River waddling in front. "that'll mean we'll need to buy a new bed…preferably a big king size one" Joey raised an eyebrow.

_At their age….they can't still be at it!_

Josh watched her expression. "Joey! …" He rolled their eyes. "My mother has a bad back….she doesn't like small beds….she complains of muscle cramps!" Joey snorted. "Yeah I know what you were thinking…"

_Woops…._

Of all places for lunch, here they now were. Joey tried her best to ignore the fact that she could see Ruby and Xavier sitting, chatting. The last thing she wanted to do was make a big song and dance about her arrival. They took their seats in the corner. Joey was secretly dying with all this public display. "No you stay there. I'll um…make the orders hun."

_He did not just call me that…in front of everyone!_

Josh reached the counter and came across and older woman with an apron on. "What can I get you?" Irene smiled at the young man. Leah watched her and whispered into her ear. "I think he's a bit young for you." Irene mumbled a few words under her breath.

Joey sat patiently with River, who suddenly looked all teary eyed.

_NO…no no no no don't cry….please I'm begging you!_

She started making goofy faces at him, raising a smile or two out of him. He started giggling. "Mama!" He clapped his hands, excitedly. Josh spun round, with wide eyes. "Oh my god…did he just say that?" He came rushing over to them. Joey wanted to die with embarrassment. "Oh my god he just said his first word!" He winked at Joey.

_Josh!_

Ruby looked up to see what all the excitement was about. She saw a guy, a toddler and a dark hair woman that looked a lot like… "Joey!" She screamed.

_Could it get any worse?_

Joey bit her lip, harder then she expected and winced with pain. "I don't believe it! I heard you were back…but I don't believe it!"

_Oh yeah I'm sure that was from Charlie….full of kind words about me…_

"Way to go little guy…first word!"

_Shut up Josh before I make you.._

Ruby looked down at River on her lap.

_Clearly she's just holding him so the guy could order._

She smiled at Joey, almost waiting for her to say 'oh yes sorry here's your son back'. Joey shuffled around in her seat, and breathed out heavily. "Ruby this is Josh, and this is River, they've moved to Summer Bay with me."

_I did not just hear her say that….WITH HER?_

Ruby took a second. "Oh….right….I'm um…Ruby…Charlie's sister."

_Damn it Rubz…why bring her into this? This is SO messed up!_

"So eh...What was his first word then? She asked quickly to change the subject. Joey looked at Josh, begging for him to keep his lips sealed, he didn't noticed her plead. "Mama!" He said proudly. "But I am rather gutted it wasn't dada…"

_Ha…this so couldn't get any more weird! Joey..a…a…mama…..I mean…Jo……with a baby!__ And a guy!_

"So you're Charlie's sister….is she around?….I've heard so much about her." Ruby saw Joey's face, she was trying her best to look away. "No…um she's probably headed towards the surf club." "Maybe later then." Josh was oblivious to their awkwardness with each other.

_Ruby please don't be thinking what I think you'rer thinking…._

Ruby tried to smile, but clearly failed. "Yeah….later……I best get back to Xavier…..see you around Jo…"

_What has Joey said to him about Charlie…does he even know?....about before?_

Joey watched her disappear off. "Thanks Josh!" He now caught her look of dismay. "What?" He raised his arms.

_Ruby hates me now…..I've missed her and Charlie like crazy and now they hate me… it's just like the last time I came and I wasn't wanted here…only this time Ruby want's me to leave too!_

Irene came over with their orders. "Here you go." River started giggling again. "Oh isn't he adorable!" Josh saw 'tired' written across her face. "Here pass him over for a bit…"

_Thank god for that! …it's not like I mind going out with River…I love him to crumbs but everyone assumes he's mine!_

"I'm sorry…." He whispered. She nodded, appreciatively.

*

[Later]

Joey watched eagerly as she saw Ruby walk home from school. There was a girl with them she hadn't seen before.

_Do I follow her home and try and explain myself? Or leave it and still feel like crap?_

She saw her depart from her friends and cross the road. "It's no or never I guess…the longer I leave it the worse it's going to get." Joey had left River with in the care of Josh who was asking around for trawler jobs around the bay. She had offered to look after him, but Josh had been all too enthusiastic in showing River the boats.

_Go! Once you explain everything…..oh god damn it!...why is life so frustrating?_

She ran across the street after Ruby, she waited till she reached the house to call after her. Ruby spun round, her face fell. Joey panted, beside her. "Joey I really don't think now is a good time…." Joey caught her breath just in time before Ruby could walk into the house and slam the door behind her. Joey put a foot in the doorway. "Please Ruby?" She asked desperately.

_It's not__ as if Charlie came after me…or tried contacting me….she was a cop…she would have found a way!_

Ruby was in no mood to put up a fight. She let the door sway open and dumped her bag on the kitchen floor.

_Where's Charlie? She's suppose to be here at Leah's 'catching up'…_

"Joey things are different….you show up after all this time…with a kid! And a guy! What do you think this is going to do to Charlie?" She yelled at her, angrily. Joey's eyes welled. "Ruby…let me explain….you own me that much." Ruby shook her head. "I don't owe you anything Joey! You went and left me to pick Charlie up and put her back together again!" Joey pained in hearing those words. "I didn't just leave…it wasn't like that!" She cried out. "Ok…disappeared off the face of the earth…..same thing!" Ruby walked into the living room, upset and confused over the matter. Leah was there sitting on the sofa, with Charlie who was trying her best not to let herself cry again with the words she was hearing. Joey followed in after her unaware at who was waiting on the other side. She froze when she caught sight.

_Charlie! NO…_

Charlie wiped her cheeks with the crumpled tissue in her hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a low tone, not looking up at her. Joey felt completely out of place, her surroundings she once loved now appeared hollow. Leah gulped, recognising the tension and hurt. "I'm going to give you guys some room." Charlie pulled her back down onto the sofa. "Don't be silly this is your house!" Leah fell silent after that, and was forced to watch the tears rolling down all three faces.

_Why the hell should I be made feel guilty and sorry?...__Well I wasn't exactly 'Charlie oh my god…I've missed you so much!' at the station…_

"Look Joey…you've made it clear how you feel, ok? I think you should just go.." Charlie bravely spoke up after a while. "Funny, those words sound familiar…"

_I said that out loud…didn't I?_

Charlie sighed.

_And there was me hoping that we could salvage something!_

Ruby walked over and slapped Joey across the face. Charlie stood up, just as alarmed as Leah. "Ruby! What the hell…" Ruby panicked at the sight of Joey, who now had a hand over her stinging face.

_What have I come back to?_

Charlie pulled Ruby away, glaring at her a silent 'thanks…everything's heaps better now!'. Charlie approached Joey to see if she was ok, she reached to see her face properly. Joey lashed out and hit her arm away. "Don't touch me!" She said tearful. Charlie saw her eyes for the first time, suddenly she looked older with one too many worries, as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

_Joey you have no idea how much I've missed you…_

A year had changed them both, in worse ways then good it seemed. Neither were ready to admit their feelings, yet neither were prepared to let go of the thoughts that were circling their minds. Ruby was cursing herself for hurting Joey, she hadn't meant to. She was angry beyond words that everything was being brought back to the surface, just as they were starting to move on. She watched in anticipation for someone to talk, Leah held her tight in her arms.

When Joey realised no one was prepared to say anything else, she turned to make her exit. She reached the doorway, when Charlie mumbled something. She turned round with hope that it was something she wanted to hear. Charlie watched every inch of her, as she made that turn. "Do you love him?" Joey didn't have to ask as to why she wanted to know, she knew. She realised she could have said anything back to that. She could confirm their relationship and make her think they were together, or she could deny it. Either way it wouldn't solve anything, the mess between them would still stand tall. "I do." Charlie's heart crushed.

_But not like that…_

Charlie a quick nod of her head, and turned towards Ruby, giving Joey the impression that she really wanted nothing more to do with her now. Joey stepped fast on her heels, to avoid taking in the full picture of what had just happened.

_I should never have let Josh talk me into moving back here…..I'm leaving!............................as soon as I can!_

She heaved, releasing enough tears to flow down a river.

Ruby looked at Charlie.

_She really is heart broken this time…._

Charlie caught her stare. "Don't Ruby…"


	24. Chapter 26

**Amelia Louisa………..You are one very demanding person. My eyes are saw and tired! *Yawns* **

**Pmcc – Sometimes when we're really REALLY angry at the ones we love we do stupid things like say things we don't really mean…so then we regret them straight after xx *Rubs her on the back….lost for words with her desperation***

**Here you go lads….I'm off to bed for a bit! Please review…I want an encouraging amount of reviews to entice me to write more….it's your choice!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

It had been a week. Charlie, cried herself to sleep at night, not knowing how to fix things. The new house, now felt empty. Ruby had painfully watched Charlie reapply her make up most days after school, which meant she had been crying all day. The stress levels had only risen now, and Ruby was frantic to know when things would get better. When Ruby arrived home, and found Charlie's set of keys in the fridge, she knew she had to break the silence.

It was Thursday afternoon. Ruby had tried not to make a sound as she entered the house. This was something that was never usually in her nature. She placed her bag in the hallway, instead of dumping it loudly like she usually would and scream 'Charlie…I'm back!" She walked through the house and heard Charlie in the living room.

_Ok….this is a good sign! She's doing things…_

Ruby poked her head in, and saw what Charlie was at. "Wwwwhat….are you doing?" Ruby was flabbergast.

_Ok, I now times have been tough recently but this is a bit extreme…_

Her jaw was left wide open. "What! It's my day off…" Charlie shrugged her shoulders, and ignored the fact that she never usually did this. "Yeah…that's my point…it's your day off…..and your…ccleaning!" Ruby stuttered. Ruby let her eyes drift around the room. Magazines were all over the floor, sofa was pushed back, carpet all ruffled up, shelf items moved, cushion covers taken off, and by Charlie's feet was a bucket of cleaning sprays and dusters.

_Ok………breathe…don't panic…_

"Do you want to live in a pig sty?" Charlie noted her lack of appreciation. "Charlie…" She said in a more sincere tone.

_I swear to god…if she brings Joey up….I don't know what I'm going to do…_

"You can't keep going on like this…you're going to wear yourself out." Charlie busied herself again, moving a stack of books out of the way so she could dust some more. "Ruby…I'm carrying on…which is all I can do, ok?" Her voice sounded unsure.

_Charlie get off your knees and speak to Jo…_

"I know your angry with me Charlie…you have every right to be…but I'm sorry…I'm fed up with watching you do this to yourself AGAIN!" Charlie stood up and faced her. "Ruby…I love her…….but she's moved on and she has a family now…you think if I talk to her she's just going to leave them?" She cried out in desperation.

_Charlie I'm sorry…_

"Hang on…." Charlie looked at her bewildered, as she saw a smile grow on her. "You just said…" Ruby pointed a finger at her. Charlie backtracked trying to understand what was so amusing. "Oh my god…you said it! You admitted it!" She screamed out with joy. Charlie bowed her head with a sigh.

_No I really have got her worked up over nothing!_

"Charlie….you love her? Do you really?" Ruby brought her head up to hers, wanting to know more. "Yes…………..I really do." She said after some debate with herself on whether or not she should say those words. Ruby grinned broadly. "Ruby this time….it doesn't matter what I feel….those three words aren't going fix this."

_Yes…they will…..I may be angry with Jo…and I may have slapped her desperation….and I know there's a kid i__n the middle of this but…oh my god…yes…_

"Oh…my god!" Charlie, was again confused as to why she was smiling again. "Oh my god Charlie!"

_We got it wrong….so wrong! _

"Ruby I'm too tired for these games!" Ruby grabbed the side of her arms, to make sure she didn't move. "When I saw Joey down at the diner before all that happened at Leah's….she was sitting opposite Josh…the guy….and she had River in her arms…."

_I don't want to hear this!_

"Josh had gone all soft inside at the thought of River's first word…….River had said 'mama'….I just assumed he was Joey's…" Charlie thought for a minute. "What?...that's ridiculous why would Jo be with them…if he wasn't hers?" Ruby let go of Charlie and concentrated on her train of thought. "And when Joey introduced us….he smiled and gave a small wave of his hand….and on his wedding finger…there's was ring…" "Ruby stop!" She begged. "No…listen! There was a ring on his finger…but not on…but not on Joey's!" Charlie pulled back the hands she had covering her ears. "So you're telling me you think that Joey's not involved with this guy Josh!" She exclaimed. "Think about it….when has Joey ever been straight?" Charlie smacked herself on the forehead. "She kept saying she wanted to explain…as well…" Ruby reminded her. "But she said she loved him…" Charlie sank back down.

_No…she said I do…she's didn't actually say the words!__ And his son is named River…_

"Ever wonder why perhaps he named his son, River?" Charlie sighed. "Something to do with….water?" She said dumbly. "Charlie…..BOATS!" Charlie snapped out of her growing mood. "Boats?" "There's no way River could be her son…because he's a toddler…2, 3 years old maybe….that would mean she would have had to have had him before she met you…!" Ruby waited for Charlie to respond. "Maybe she did!…Rubz you don't know…" Ruby scowled.

_Well considering I'm, the only one doing the positive thinking here…_

"Charlie…please go talk to her!...You're killing me here!" Charlie dropped the duster from her hands, from a moment of rapid thoughts. "Um…we need more milk!" She left the job she was doing, walking out of the living room. Ruby knew she was using this as a reason to go out. She heard her footsteps up and down the hallway. "What are you looking for?" "My keys…they've moved….again!" She said, frustrated. "Check the fridge…..trust me!" Ruby was laughing.

_Why on earth are they in there?.....no time to ask questions!_

"I'll be back….eh…when I back…" Ruby watched her, with a smile. "Just go already!"

*

_Ok….first off…I don't know where she lives….I don't know where she works….and if I eventually find her…I have no idea what I'm going to say!_

Charlie hurried along the pavement, with folded arms. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds.

_Ok, imagine what you're going to say to her…..'Joey…..'_

Her mind went blank.

_Well this is just great……What am I going to be like when she__'s actually in front of me?_

She peered down at the beach, there was not a soul. The haunting clouds above had discouraged any holiday makers, even the surfers. She sighed, disappointed.

_I could try the diner…the surf club…..and then I'm lost….she wouldn't be staying in a caravan again…not with a kid…_

She continued walking, now not far from the surf club.

_I suppose looking for her in there can't hurt…_

She looked both ways to cross the street, noting a car was coming in her direction, fast. She hurried across.

_God it's times like these I wish I was still a cop…so I could get rid of drivers like that!_

She reached the pavement, as the red car drove past her.

_Jesus!_

She picked herself up and began walking towards the surf club.

_Ok think…what am I going to say?_

She was unaware that the car had done a u-turn and was now driving towards her again. A screeching of the tyres caught the attention of the by-standers. The drink from Joey's hands, dropped to the ground.

_NO!_

"Charlie!" She screamed. Charlie heard her voice, and let her eyes find her, distracting her from looking behind. She smiled broadly, as Joey started running towards her.

_She's forgiven me…_

"Charlie!" She screamed again. Charlie smile faded, when the increasing sound of a car motor grew nearer. Her long brown hair, danced in the wind as she turned to meet her fate. Joey, not near enough to protect her, watched the car drive straight into her, knocking her down to the ground with one rigid turn of the wheel. Joey cried out. Watson appeared at the door way, wondering what all the noise had been about. Her heart clenched as she saw Charlie on the ground, still.

_No! NO! If I was ever suppose to lose her again….it wasn't suppose to be like this!_

Joey ran as fast as she could and feel to her knees at the sight. "Charlie!...say something!.......Charlie!" She looked up at the car in front. A familiar smile was staring back at her.

_Got her now! She won't be causing any more trouble for me…._

Joey tried to breathe, but couldn't. She didn't move her eyes away from him. He started laughing, at the effect he had on her. He saw a police officer running towards them.

_I'll be back to finish her off too!_

He moved the gear stick for reverse, and sped backwards. Watson saw the state Joey was in. She had her hand clasped in Charlie's, but she remained frozen. "Joey!" She shook her violently, but she didn't respond. Watson called for help. She tried to unclasp Joey's hand from Charlie's, but she didn't budge. "Joey…let go of her…..please." Watson knew she couldn't help Charlie if she didn't let go. "Joey please!" She said in a more forceful tone. Joey looked at her, and then at Charlie, and dropped the lifeless hand she had in her own. "Did you see who it was….in the car?" Watson tried her very best to get more out of her, but she had clearly been stunned. Her facial expression hadn't changed at all. "Joey…" She said more softly.

She whimpered at the thought. "He…he…Charlie…" She looked down at her. The sound of an ambulance was near. "Who?" Watson's eyes studied every detail of her. She took a moment to gather her strength to say the name. "Robbo…." She fell back in shock, with irratic breathing, her world was slowly consumed by darkness.

*

"Joey….can you hear me?" A voice was calling her from her doze. She was moving her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. "Joey…" The voice called again. She felt a hand grab hers, she flinched. Her whole body felt numb and cold. "Ok…leave her rest for a minute…I'll be back in a minute." She could hear other mumbles in the room.

_What's happened? Where am I? All I remember is__….Charlie…on the ground…………………………Robbo!" _

She heart started racing. "No!" She screamed out in pain. She sat up violently, opening her eyes. Rachel rushed back in. "Joey…look at me….you've just had a nasty shock that's all…there's nothing wrong with you…you blacked out…" Joey's breathing was heavy and short. "Oh god she's heating up." Rachel felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "Ccccharlie…where is she?...I need to see her!" She tried to scramble off the bed, but Rachel and Watson held her down. "Let me go!" She whimpered. "Joey we can't." Watson replied. "Where's Charlie? I need to tell her…I need to tell her…" Watson saw the look in her eyes.

_Tell me…_

Joey saw the difficulty Watson was having in forming words. "Jjjoey…I'm………………………..I'm sorry." She began shaking her head. A tear rolled down from her face. "No!" Joey pushed her away, but Watson held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry………………….there was nothing we could do." "No! What have you done with her?" Joey cried out. "Charlie!"

Joey suddered and opened her eyes. A loving face was hovering above hers. "Charlie…" Joey watched her eye movement.

_Stop…..stop playing games with me it's not funny!_

Her mind played cruel tricks on her, and this was one occasion it wasn't going to be taken lightly. "Is it really you?" Charlie looked a bit bewildered. "Yeah…sorry to disappoint." She laughed a little. Joey felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. "Don't move…we've called for help…" Charlie said softly gazing down. "Help? Huh?" Joey didn't know what she was on about. "Joey I was looking for you…to talk to you…and I found you here on the beach….you must have taken some kind of fall or hit your head on something previously…does it hurt?" Charlie looked over at the swollen bump. Joey studied all that Charlie bared in front of her, her slender neck. She let her eyes drop a little lower, to her tanned skin leading to her breasts.

_That's the last thing you should be thinking about!_

Joey then registered Charlie's hand in her own. She couldn't move her neck to see them. She squeezed tighter, just to make sure this was real.

_Oh my god…she just…._

Charlie grinned.

_Don't blush…don't blush….what ever you do! For all you know she might have hit her head so hard...she's just momentarily forgotten what__'s happened over the last week!_

Josh came running towards them. Charlie's grin disappeared. He knelt down beside her. "Joey…Are you ok? What happened?" He looked at Charlie, as though she might have been responsible in some way.

_Wait a minute…the woman from the hospital….pretty cute…._

Charlie didn't like the way he was looking at her.


	25. Chapter 27

**I didn't realise you'd get so confused over what happened to Joey…**

She dreams about watching Charlie getting knocked down, with Robbo behind the wheel, then afterwards blacking out. She then dreams that she wakes up only to find that Charlie's dead.

For real she wakes up to find Charlie beside her, saying she must have hit her head…but how??

This is a step for them to get closer (after all this time) they've got passed the mad…really angry….overly upset bit…finally giving the other a chance to talk…(possibly…maybe…not sure)

Amelia – you have a tendency of saying "Oh come on…" I bring out your frustration huh?

Pmcc – Stupid? Never….blonde….hehe maybe :P

Next chapter soon PROMISE!

X

Sugar.


	26. Chapter 28

**Sorry guys for the wait! Sorry, sorry!**

**Amelia Louisa – yes in some small way I was punishing you…I'm going to be really REALLY cheeky and ask for more chapters. Feel free to send me chapters before you post them too :D I'm that addicted to your story 'Every cloud'…….quote 'I have having to wait for things' ya funny you should say that…..please…go on send me previews of the chapters *winks***

**Pmcc – maybe you'll like this one….hopefully xx**

**Thank you for all your reviews, that make it worth my while!!!**

**You're awesome! But you already know that lol…don't let it go to your head :P**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie and Josh were waiting patiently to be allowed to go in and see Joey. The examination they were giving her was taking too long for both their liking. Neither knew what to make of the other. The sat two seats apart from each other, and every now and then gave small glances over. "So how do you know Jo?" Josh asked innocently. Charlie looked at him blankly. "Hmm?" He rolled his eyes.

_Shouldn't have expected beauty and brains…_

"How do you know Joey?" He asked again, trying to maintain his polite tone. Charlie looked across the room at the clock.

_40 minutes! Please don't be much longer…_

"It's complicated….but I met her when she came to Summer Bay last year…" She tightened her lips together and sat back in her chair.

_Now where have I heard that before?_

"Funny Joey say's that about a lot of people here…" Charlie looked over at him. "She does?" She asked worried. "Yeah…but there's one person in particular…" He carried on. Charlie shuffled in her seat, trying to remain calm. He saw her distressed face and decided to continue even further. "Oh you know….some cop that got her knickers in a twist, gave her the run around and pretty much ended it herself…" He sat back and sniffed.

_Her face is hilarious!_

Charlie bolted out of her chair, and moved over nearer towards him. "I ended it? What the hell you don't even know what happened….did Joey say that?" Josh's eyes widened. He looked at her up and down, which Charlie really didn't appreciate. He covered his mouth, putting it all together.

_Shit!_

"Your…yyyour Chhhhharlie?" He slowly let out.

_Damn Joey……..damn…_

He let his eyes drift again. Charlie looked at him disgusted.

_Typical………_

"Yeah…what's it to you?" She grew tense.

_I had NO idea Joey knew how to pick 'em!_

"Eh….nnnnothing!" He smiled a little and breathed out heavily, taking his attention of her breasts. Silence surrounded, but Josh didn't take long to break it again. "I mean…you…YOUR Charlie?" Charlie rolled her eyes.

_Should never expect looks and brains…._

She reminded herself. "Yes…me…this one.." She pointed at herself. "Her…it….she…" Josh went red. "Sorry…..Joey never told me you were so…." He stopped, not wanting to dig himself a hole. She sat back with her arms folded, glaring at him. "So…what?" She raised both eyebrows.

"Guys!" Rachel called, causing both their attention to be drawn to her. "We have given Joey a full examination…there is not internal damage to her brain in anyway from the bump she received which was our main concern. Because we only know that you, Charlie found her on lying on the beach, we've been brought to the conclusion that she hit the back of her head earlier in the day, and thought nothing of it. Late responses like that are common." Charlie stood up. "But..she's ok? I mean she couldn't move her head before.." Rachel smiled warmly. "The sudden pain she was feeling around the back of the head, probably made her feel very light headed. After she hit the ground her body was most likely in shock. Again it was another reason why we wanted to do a full examination. The tests have come back clear, so there is nothing to worry about. I think it's best if we kept an eye on her though for the next few weeks." Charlie was about to ask something, but being a friend, Rachel knew exactly what she wanted to know. "You can go in now."

She watched them both zoom past, trying to get to Joey first. Josh reached the door first, to Charlie's disappointment. She pulled back and waited for him to enter first. To her amazement, he opened the door and stepped back. "Ladies first…" He smiled broadly.

_What the hell?_

"Relax…..I'm not going to check your ass out….Joey would castrate me here and now…" Charlie relaxed at the sound of this. "Oh well then I guess….thank you." She smiled, for the first time since the arrived. She walked in and saw Joey sitting up in bed.

_Don't get your hopes up….just go with the flow…_

Joey smiled at she moved closer, with Josh right behind her.

_Just keep smiling….this doesn't have to be awkward!....OH NO! I hope he hasn't said anything embarrassing…_

Josh waited to see if Charlie would take the side of the bed, when he realised she was going to remain standing, he moved over to Joey and took the spot himself. All Charlie wanted to do was wrap her arms around Joey, but she suddenly felt out of place. She had Josh with her, maybe Joey didn't need her. Joey saw Charlie hesitate.

_I knew I shouldn't have assumed that things were getting better between us…_

Josh turned his head and gave Charlie a wink and a nod, as if to say 'get on over here!'

_His smile seems genuine enough….I guess…_

"Josh…as much as I love you…could you give…Charlie and I a few minutes alone?" Joey asked politely. Charlie's smile faded when she heard her say 'I love you' to Josh.

_Just smile and be supportive!_

Josh slid off the bed. "I know when I'm not wanted." He pretended to weep. "Eh…just a thought…where's River?" Joey asked alarmed. "REEELAX……my dad called round…he heard we had made the move..and came round to see River..not me or anything…" He rolled his eyes. "He's looking after him..you have nothing to worry about." He gave a kind look to Charlie as he exited the room. Joey watched her eyes drift away from hers. Joey held out her arm, asking Charlie to join her over on the bed.

_Maybe that's what she's waiting for…_

Charlie let a smile play on her lips. She walked over to her and without thinking entwined her fingers with Joey's, rubbing her hand with her thumb, this didn't go unnoticed by Joey. Both suddenly looked down at their hands and pulled away. "JOEY…" "CHARLIE…" They said in unison. Both blushed rapidly. "There is nothing between me and Josh…I mean we're not together…TOGETHER...or anything…"

_I can't believe it………..I've been dying inside.__..wishing….hoping she would say those words…..and it's happening! _

"I don't understand…" Charlie started, just wanting to confirm that there were no feelings between them let alone a sexual relationship. "Josh was married to my sister Karen, River is their child." Charlie's mouth hung open. "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister…." She was in utter shock.

_Joey's never mentioned anything about her before….I'm sure of it…_

"Well I didn't even know about Karen until recently, Brett told me about her just before he disappeared." Charlie stared straight into her eyes. "Brett?" Joey sighed out loud.

_In the space of a year…so much has happened I don't think I really want to talk about it…yet…._

"Joey please talk to me….you had so much bottled up inside before and that didn't do any good…" Charlie didn't realise how she sounded. "Thanks Charlie…" Joey said annoyed. "But it's true.." "Maybe….but it's not like you really care…" Charlie pulled back from their intimate conversation.

_Ouch!_

"How can you say that?" She said quietly. "Charlie….."She had so much she wanted to say, and need to say, she was deciding which she should go for.

_You're here now…_

"It really broke my heart when you didn't come and see me after the shooting incident with Trey…" Charlie watched Joey express her betrayal and hurt. "Joey I had to be with Ruby…" "Charlie….5 minutes that's all I wanted….." Her voice had gone all croaky. "Why didn't you come and see me?" Joey watched her fiddle with the hospital sheets. "I don't know…." She said after a while.

_A year…and that's all she has to say…_

"So…what?...You're blaming me for all this?" Charlie backed fired. "I'm not blaming anyone Charlie…" Joey raised her voice a little. Charlie stood up off the bed. "You're the one that left Joey…without so much as a 'goodbye'…or 'Sorry Charlie this isn't working…' "Is that what you think? That I just bolted out of here?" Joey started crying in front of her. "Ok then what's your definition of leaving?" Charlie was crying too. "I didn't have a choice….Brett came into my room and dragged me out the fucking window! In that space of time…..do you really think I had time to say goodbye to people?" Charlie stopped talking, crying, and breathing altogether. She had never heard Joey swear like that in front of her, in such a serious tone. "For five months Charlie he slapped me around and physically abused me. And I was stupid enough to believe that you would try and find me…" She laughed at her own words, and wiped away her tears. "I only managed to escape all that because one day he didn't come home…"

_Joey….I'm so sorry….I should have known…..please…_

Charlie sat back down on the bed. "I didn't know…." "I know…" They both spoke quietly to each other, no longer looking at each other for fear they would see the hurt in each other's eyes. "What happened with Brett?" Joey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care…he let slip about Karen, and after he disappeared I went looking for her only to find that she had died giving birth to River." Charlie looked at her longingly.

_I should never have given up on her…but I did….she's never going to love me like that again…_

"So that's what you meant about Josh and River being family." Charlie laughed nervously. "Ruby assumed…" Joey couldn't finish, the energy had been zapped out of her. "Ruby and I both assumed wrong." Charlie finished for her. "Yeah…" Joey agreed. "Joey….do you think…..do you think that we…" Joey held her hand again. "I don't know Charlie…it's not about love this time…it's about trust….I think we're going to have to work on that first…" She smiled sadly. Charlie tried not to look too disappointed. "So you not….with anyone then?" Joey asked intrigued how the hot Senior Constable had stayed single. Charlie sighed. "At the hospital…after the shooting…Morag wanted Ruby to go live with her…….I told her I didn't want Ruby moving….and this whole argument started over who was her legal guardian…" Charlie's tone got weaker. "And you were forced to confront the issue?" Joey asked. Charlie nodded. "All the guys that were once eager have backed off like I suddenly smell of old cabbage…" Joey smiled. "Well it's good because I don't mind old cabbage…" Charlie smiled back.

_I love you Joey and I know I always will…_

"Your not suppose to say that!" Charlie informed her. "Oh….sorry..." Joey giggled.

"So did they say I could go home at all?" "Yeah…but they want you to come in a few times over the next few weeks…" Joey groaned at the thought. "What's it like living with a kid now?" Charlie re started conversation between them. Joey made a face. "That bad?" Joey sighed. "No…not really…it's just messy, and the crying at night is wearing…the move has definitely unsettled River." Charlie smiled understandingly. Josh poked his head through the door. "I heard talking, then shouting, then crying, and then laughing….I hope to god you weren't having sex!" Joey and Charlie both looked at each other, and reddened. He had just mentioned what they both wished they could be doing. Joey rolled her eyes. "How on earth can you say that and keep a straight face?" Charlie didn't take her eyes off her.


	27. Chapter 29

**Pmcc – Josh is Josh…I can't tell you anything more about him…you'll just have to see what kind of character he turns out to be..And yes you're asking too much..too soon…..have patience!**

**Amelia Louisa – P-L-E-A-S-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it wasn't a rubbish attempt :( **

**What would you ask for, in return for a chapter in advance…just supposing…?!? You could be my ultimate encouragement AND inspiration for writing more chapters of 'say cheese' ….faster…. ?**

**Oh and no peanut butter and traffic cones any time soon…….I'll let you know if there is!**

**Lmfao! I PISSED myself laughing at the name suggestions! Sea, killer whale, Stream, Lagoon, Cod…………………….I think Rivers going to stick tho!**

**Right all those that think Josh is going to be a trouble maker ………..?**

**All those that think Josh is going to be supportive and will develop as a character……………. ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I might be going away soon so review and I'll post more!**

**X**

**Sugar. **

"So what's been up with you? I haven't heard much from you lately.." Indigo sat opposite Ruby in the diner. "Hmm….the usual…"

_I can hardly tell her the truth…she'd run a mile…_

Indigo was dissatisfied. "Ruby…you going to have to lie a little better then that…you had the 'I'm busy…come back later' sign on your face ever since last week!" Ruby stretched out her arms, and looked around the diner. "It's just complicated…." Indigo leant forward.

_Wow this could get interesting…_

"Please…humour me……I'm so bored being stuck here in this tiny town…" She begged her, silently. Ruby sighed. "I know you think this is a 'tiny town' Indigo but there's more to this place and these people then you think…" Ruby began. Indigo sat up a little more keen to know where she was heading with this. "Anyway have you heard any news about you mum yet?….I heard she skipped town." Indigo flopped. "Nope….dad's tried calling her and calling her….I think it's about time if you ask me…dad's had her trust for too long…always promising to stop cheating…" She took another sip of her coffee. Ruby watched her relaxed presence. "So you're not distraught in anyway…that your mum just left?" She asked surprised. "Ruby….I'm a big girl! If anything I'm annoyed she didn't take me with her….I'd get my old social life back…" Ruby frowned.

_I hope her attitude towards us round here changes….it's getting boring!_

"Thanks Colleen…" Ruby turned in her seat and saw Angelo at the counter.

_He's looking rather smug….._

He caught her gaze and walked over. "Hey Ruby…Um I was wondering if you know where I might be able to find your mum…." Indigo gave a private smile to herself, eyeing him up and down.

_Mum?.....Yeah that does make her sound old…….wait! Why does he want to know where she is? _

"Can I ask you why you want to know where she is?" Angelo hadn't been prepared for her question. "Um….just to hopefully catch up with her….I was going to invite her on our next drinks night…some of the guys at work have been asking me to invite her…so here I am…" He smiled. Even though Ruby wasn't thrilled about this, she never forgot what he had done for her in the past. "She's at the hospital this afternoon, you'll find her there." He grinned at the pair of them, and left, leaving them both full of questions. Indigo let her eyes follow his ass all the way to the door. "Oh…my god……you totally have the hots for him!" She nudged Ruby, who disapproved of the words she had just said.

_I do not! Yuck…I can not believe the mental images she's just shoved in my head….this is the guy that…..no freaking way!_

"Indigo…..listen to me…before you go spreading THAT around…for gods sake….Angelo is after my mum….and this is SO messed up because she's meant to be with Joey…but Joey's got Josh and River….and now you're putting ME in the equation…do you have any idea how traumatizing this is?" She breathed out heavily having got all her words out. She sat and blinked at a blank Indigo.

_What the….._

"Ruby…you haven't helped yourself to a considerable amount of an intoxicating substance have you?" Ruby groaned into her arms on the table.

_Why me?_

Annie and Dexter walked in at that very moment. They spotted the two girls seated. "Hey guys!" Ruby looked up and saw a very happy Annie and Dexter.

_Why can't Charlie and Joey be like that?......no because that would be boring…that would be normal__!_

_*_

"Ah no….that's ok…we can just reschedule…yeah that's no problem….ok…bye." Charlie put the phone down, and adjusted the notes in her work diary.

_Damn pen! _

Angelo walked up behind her slowly, and watched her frustration as she tried to get the ink out of her pen. "Here…try this one." He offered her another one. She smiled, a little surprised to see him. "Thanks…ah what are you doing here?"

_God I didn't mean to sound rude!_

Angelo shifted a bit. "Ruby said I might find you here….I wasn't sure if you were working today." Charlie closed her diary. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, Watson and some of the others from the station for a few drinks after work tomorrow…." He continued.

_Yet something else….to keep me busy from spending time with Joey…_

"I think Martha and Hugo are going to be joining us too, they still in that 'loved up' phase…though it's been what…7 months now…" He smiled. He saw that she was trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "Just a few hours of your time Charlie…I'm….I mean….we…are beginning to think you're not missing us as much as we're missing you.." Charlie certainly had caught that 'I' and 'we'. "Ok….just for a little while…I'm meeting up with someone afterwards though." Angelo was about to break out in joy, but the last bit caught him off guard.

_She's seeing someone?_

"So………….eh…..who's the lucky guy?" Angelo wondered.

_Nope CERTAINLY NO GUY!_

"Angelo that's really none of your business…..but if you must know….it's no guy.." She left him thinking that he now still had a chance at developing something between them.

*

Charlie arrived back home later then she had planned, she had been held up at the hospital. "Rubz….are you home?" She called out. "Yeah, in here….We have guests!" She shouted back.

_Guests…..I don't remember talking about bringing any friends round…_

Charlie walked into their living room and found Ruby, Joey and River on the couch.

_Ah….eek….mmmmph….I'm hot and sweaty…I've been at work all day….and Joey's here!_

She smiled, silently sending daggers, Ruby's way. "Hey guys….this…is…a nice surprise." Joey saw the entire silent conversation going on between the other two. "Um…yeah Ruby invited us over…I hope that's ok….She was keen to show me the new house." She looked from one to the other, hoping her being there was ok.

_God I wish I could tell what they were both thinking!_

"Yeah….you're very welcome!....Um I'm just going to get changed quickly…you don't mind do you?" Ruby and smiled and watched Joey reply with a 'no'.

_All in good time…all in good time…__Getting her here to see the house was a great way to break the ice…_

Charlie scooted out the room, and ran upstairs. Ruby and Joey sat watching each other as they heard Charlie's footsteps fade. Joey momentarily forgot she was holding River. He started wriggling in her lap and brought her back from her dreamy thoughts. Ruby's smile disappeared when she reminded herself of how she had treated Joey before. She made a first move by moving closer to Joey, and stroking River's soft curly dark brown hair. "Joey….." She pulled her hands back to herself. "I am really….very sorry for……" Joey leaned closer towards her and kissed her on her head. "Ruby I hate all….this…." She sighed. "I didn't mean for things to get so bad…I had wanted just to explain everything and get it out the way before everything went…" "Ass ways?" Ruby added. "Yeah." Joey stated sadly. "When you first saw me and Josh in the diner…I wasn't prepared….and certainly didn't want to explain the past year I've had with Summer Bay's residents listening in.." Ruby wrapped her arms round her, resting her head on Joey's shoulder. "Joey it's been so hard watching Charlie close up again….and this move wasn't about getting a place that was big enough…it was about new starts….it was the best 'new start' she could do in Summer Bay." Joey listened intently. "What do you mean she's closed up?"

_Has she really had that much of a hard time?_

"Joey she's doing a job that she doesn't love…and that's because of me. She still gets teary when she sees my bullet scars….and it's hard when I'm the only one here at night…" Joey turned River round so he was now facing Ruby. He smiled broadly and waved his arms. "You mean she's really not seeing anyone else?" Joey didn't want to assume that Charlie had been single all this time, but she hadn't made out as though she was with someone. "Nope…she's pushed herself on a couple dates…but things just fizzled out…especially now people know about me being her daughter. Sometimes I just want to scream at people for being so nosey in other peoples business." Joey gave a half hearted laugh. "Well this is Summer Bay Ruby….it thrives on gossip." She suddenly felt sorry for Charlie. The image she had remembered was Charlie being a strong, confident cop. "River is absolutely adorable! If he keeps smiling at me like that I'm going to ask if I can keep him!" Ruby put her arms out, and eyed Joey. She delightedly handed him over and placed him on her lap. "Hey there little guy…." Joey was highly amused at the sound of baby noises coming from Ruby.

_Oh this is too cute…really too cute!_

Charlie, now changed into her usual, short and a vest, stood at the doorway admiring the two.

_Well they've seemed to have worked things out to a sort…_

"Do you know what I think?" Ruby asked Joey, still concentrating on River. "Charlie is just simply sexually frustrated….she just needs to get laid." Joey burst out in giggles. "Ruby!" Charlie screeched, causing them both to jump and River to start clapping his hands in joy. Joey covered her mouth, trying hard not to show her amusement. Ruby was bowed her head.

_Oh god I have a feeling I'll be feeling her wrath later.._

Charlie was dying of embarrassment.

_Oh my god I'm going to kill her! Now Joey's going to know I haven't had sex in ages…and that makes me look totally sad….as if I've been waiting for her………SHUT UP CHARLZ….shhh!_

"Here….I'm going to escape…while I still can…" Ruby passed River back and slipped past Charlie carefully. "Look…witnesses!" She pointed to Joey and River, afraid Charlie was going to pounce on her once she got the chance. Charlie just eyed and let her pass. "Don't worry Riv…you'll slowly learn just how complicated us women are…" Joey spoke softly to the child. Charlie moved closer and sat down opposite them, giving Joey a bit of space. They both sat smiling for a while, until Joey looked up and saw Charlie gazing over. "Do you want to hold him?" Charlie hesitated.

_What do I do?_

"Um…I don't know….are you sure?" Joey got up and lifted River in her arms. "He's getting a little on the heavy side now, but he's not too big yet…" He placed him in her arms. Joey watched Charlie's reaction to the toddler she now had in front of her. River looked up at her with his big brown eyes sure he hadn't been in her lap before. His attention moved down lower to her chest. He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed her breasts. This startled Charlie beyond words.

_Oh Christ………….I'm being felt up by a toddler!!!!! _

Joey had only sat back down in her seat and now saw Charlie panic, she was afraid that if she tore him away from his 'fun' he's start crying. "No no no River…you're too young for that!" Joey picked him arm alarmed.

_How embarrassing is that!_

"Maybe another time then…" Joey suggested to Charlie, who was slowly recovering from the ordeal. "And you know what….that's how lesbians say hello too…" River looked up to Joey, watching as she spoke to him. Charlie burst out laughing. "Joey! You can't be saying that to him! He's what…2?" She said flabbergast. "He's going to learn some time isn't he…." She laughed back. "I'm sorry by the way…he's never done that with anyone else…not even me….I guess yours are simply more…..appealing." Charlie was bright red all over again, looking down at her chest. The laughed eventually ceased and they were quiet once again, unsure of how to start the next conversation.


	28. Chapter 30

**Amelia Louisa – Do you think I would be writing CJ fics if I had a 100 million pounds??!? :P I don't think so… Yes come on…chapter for a chapter I want to see one posted tomorrow morning or tonight…get your ass glued to that chair….oh and post as many as you like hehe**

**God *goes red***** you sound like my teacher 'and where do you think you're going?' I'm sorry but I have the weekend booked at a luxurious hotel near the beach and I intend on enjoying it :D**

**Purplemonkeyys – hehe yes But if grabbing boobs a 'hello' how on earth do they say 'goodbye' ?? I think you'll find out eventually…**

**Lomac - really can't say yet….sorry **

**I realise this might annoy some of you but I might as well break it to you so you get used to the idea. The weekend trip is for definite, so I won't be writing during that time. But upon deciding that I was going to take a year out before ****I attend Uni, I have given some thought into travelling back to China (where I once lived for 3 years) to help at an orphanage I have raised money for in the past. I am waiting to see if I'm able to obtain visa first. If it comes through I'll be gone for 4 months. I won't have time to write at all.**

***makes a dash for cover***

**REIVEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**X**

**Sugar.**

"So how's the bump on your head?" Charlie asked with concern. Joey hadn't actually thought about her latest trauma a whole lot. She had been distracted with the physical grabbing done by River, and the excuse it gave her to eye Charlie's chest. "Yeah…..healing…it doesn't hurt….I'm thankful that it's under a chunk of hair." Charlie crossed her legs, unaware she was now giving Joey a view up her shorts underneath one of her thighs.

_What the hell is wrong with you! Stop staring…_

"I really love your house….it's very…ah much more spacious!" Joey let her eyes wonder.

_And very clean…_

"How in the world are you able to keep it this tidy though…Ruby makes up for Leah and VJ not being here…" Charlie smiled and looked down at her hands. "Just a good distraction from things I guess…" Joey watched her facial expression. "Anyway we have a guest room….for when we have visitors or when Morag comes to stay….it's nice but we both miss having others about…it's too quiet in the evenings." Joey couldn't make out whether she was happy or sad about this. Her tone didn't give anything away and couldn't see straight into her eyes. "Well I can solve that problem….I can bring River round here…that'll sort the 'quiet' issue and I can bring Josh and we can sort this 'clean…tidy' issue…" Joey didn't mean to sound as enthusiastic as she did. Charlie looked up and saw her realising she had just invited herself round more. "I….mean…only….you know….if you want that is…." Charlie grinned. "You two can come round any time…" Joey gave a toothy grin.

River was beginning to doze off in Joey's arms. "He really is the cutest thing…" Charlie gazed over at him. "It's so embarrassing when people just assume he's mine….and now that he's started calling me 'mama'…" Joey rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry….Jo…." "Charlie I didn't mean you….I meant people in general…." Neither could shake of the thoughts that no matter what they said, the other could take it the wrong way. This stopped them from being truly comfortable with each other. "Look at him…" Joey stared at him….dribbling. "He's stolen the woman I love and he doesn't even know it…" Charlie's eyes widened at the words that had just left Joey's mouth. Joey stared into space for a second.

_I…………..just said that out loud didn't I?_

"You….love…me?" Charlie asked quietly.

_Crap I DID say it out loud!_

Joey sighed loudly. "Yes Charlie, I love you…..and I always will…" Charlie held back her tears of joy. After a pause between them both grew worried. "So you don't feel the….same?" Joey didn't really want to hear the answer to that.

_This is Charlie we're talking about__....!_

"What?...wait……….I was waiting for you to say 'but' you know…'I love you and I always will………………..but…' Joey of course I feel the same…" Joey's heart did a double flip.

*

Angelo was in the surf club waiting for his other colleagues and Charlie to arrive. "I'll another one of them please Alf…." He pointed down at his drink. He leant against the bar casually, and looked down at his jeans and shirt. He had actually made an effort this time, hoping to impress Charlie.

_And with my amazing looks…..ha!_

"Cheers Alf!" Angelo smiled and sipped his beer. After her brought his arms back down from the air and opened his eyes, he found a girl beside him, eyeing him up and down.

_Hmmm bit young for me…_

"Can I help you?" He asked respectfully. Indigo gave one of her charming smiles, the kind she always pulled when it came to men.

_Shame….he's ACTUALLY good looking…_

"Are you waiting for anyone?" She started the conversation. "Yes…I am….actually." Angelo replied. "Oh that's right…you after Ruby's mum….Charlie? Isn't it?" Angelo felt his defences weaken. "Well I wouldn't say I was 'after her' as such…she was my boss for a long time, I have the up most respect for her…" Indigo moved a little closer, and began shaking her head.

_Poor guy!_

"I'm going to do you a really big favour here….you're wasting your time." She stated happily. Angelo laughed at her confidence. "And how's that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I know I'm still new around Summer Bay….but I have had the chance or two at meeting Charlie. She is quite the stunner….and it seems it's not just the guys that are interested…..if you get my drift." She looked him in the eyes, with total satisfaction of watching the smile from his face, fade away. She picked her drink up off the bar and walked out leaving him shell shocked.

"There he is!" Watson cried out. Angelo spun around and was faced with rather annoyed friends. "What have I done now?" Watson rolled her eyes.

_And I work with him!_

"You were the one that rounded us up for drinks….and you were the one that told us to wait outside the surf club for you!" Angelo bit his lip. "Oooops!" He noticed that Watson had made the effort this evening. "Wow…you scrub up alright." Angelo admired her for a minute. "You too!" She smiled and ordered drinks for everyone. "Where's Charlie?" Angelo couldn't help but wonder. "Ah……..she's coming…go grab us a table!" She ordered him. He did as he was told and snatched a corner table where they would have more privacy.

_Wait we're not at work….and yet I did what she wanted…………OH MY GOD I'M HER BITCH!_

This amused him for quite some while, even when Watson and her partner came over carrying drinks. "What's with the silly grin?" Watson asked. "Nothing." Angelo looked up and saw a young woman beside Watson. "Angelo…this is Meg….Meg…Angelo." He smiled and offered out his hand. She politely shook his hand. "Georgie had told me so much about you!" She grinned.

_Uh ho!_

He gave a terrified look to Watson, who winked at him. Charlie walked in and spotted the guys in the corner.

_You hear them…before you see them!_

She walked over, curious as to who was sitting beside Watson.

_A blondie? I didn't think that was Watson's…thing…_

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late…" She sat down beside Angelo….which was where the only free seat was. He grinned at having her by his side, it looked like progress.

_There is not way she's gay!_

They had been laughing and chatting filling each other on what was going in on their lives, the only one left was Charlie. "So Charlie…..what's been going on with you?" Meg asked keen to learn more about the attractive brunette. Charlie could feel her pair of eyes on her the whole time, which put her off answering. "Not…much…." She shrugged her shoulders. "What have you guys been up to at the station since I left?" Charlie perked up at the direction change in their conversation. Watson looked at Angelo. "No! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" He buried his head in his hands. Watson couldn't stop laughing. "Tweedle dum….here was seeing this woman from the city for a few months…they had been having a very public relationship…." Angelo was red in the face, looking down in him lap. "I walked in one morning and found him completely naked, and hand cuffed to his chair at his desk." Charlie joined her with the laughing. "I………..have NEVER been so mentally traumatized in all my life!" Watson exclaimed. She looked over at Angelo who was wishing he hadn't suggested this drinks evening at all. "You women! Always trying to put men down!" "Come on tell them….why she cuffed you and left you…or I will!" Watson nudged him. Meg was highly amused.

_Interesting people…_

Meg caught Charlie looking at her, and smiled broadly. Charlie quickly looked away and focused on her drink.

_I never noticed women before Joey…….this is weird!_

"So hang on…what's with the Tweedle Dum…nickname?" Meg asked watching Angelo and Watson recover. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum is what Charlie used to call us when she was our boss down at the station." Watson laughed. It was Charlie's turn to be embarrassed now. "I think it made her feel of a high authority…what do you think Angelo?" He nodded, grinning. "Alright, alright! Enough!" Charlie pointed at the pair. Meg thought she's continue with her questions. "Charlie have you ever dated someone you've worked with…..like at the station?" Charlie raised her eyebrows and eyed Watson as though she was responsible for this. "Uh no….I always liked to keep it………professional…" She smiled at Meg. "huh…." She though out loud. "So………..you've never….been with Georgie here." Watson suddenly went bright red. And Angelo stopped drinking, afraid he'd miss something.

_Why are neither of them saying anything?…_

Meg was secretly amused in that she had hit a nerve between both the women. Angelo looked from Charlie to Watson and back again.

_It wasn't even…_

Neither wanted to say anything. "Oh my god!" Angelo let out. He blinked repeatedly trying to comprehend the new found information. "You mean…..you too?" "Why would you assume…me and Watson?" Charlie asked, trying to keep her cool. Meg watched her colour quickly. "Because you're both clearly gay…I just thought it would be common sense…to think that you two had…" Angelo's mouth hung open. "So you really are gay then?" Charlie frowned. "How the hell are all you talking about this as though it's common knowledge?" Meg sat back in her chair, done with her questions. "Let's just clarify one thing though…we were both drunk and it was a few months after Charlie left….she always remained professional at work…" Watson said with sincerity. Charlie half smiled, thanking her. Angelo now stared at Charlie trying to understand why. "Angelo you're not going to find the answers to my sexuality from my boobs." Meg started giggling. "I think that's enough alcohol for you gorgeous." Watson removed the drink from Meg's hand. While Watson was attending Meg, Angelo moved a little closer to Charlie. Without a second blink he lunged forward and placed his lips on Charlie's, he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Anything?" The last thing Charlie had been expecting was for Angelo to kiss her, she didn't want to hurt his feelings though. "Sorry." She said smiling. "But if you do that again…." She tightened her fist. Angelo backed off as fast as he could. "Charlie Buckton………………..Gay!" He thought about it for awhile. Charlie frowned again. "I'm not gay….as such I just……..don't see myself with a guy right now………I haven't made any kind of announcement and I don't plan on doing so…………..so would you just keep it to yourself?" Angelo nodded.

_Wow……….I really thought I had a chance with her…_

"So come on then spill………who's the lucky lady then? I want to know how you pick 'em…" He said cheekily. Watson and Meg now faced her, eager to know too. Charlie felt a sudden rush of sillyness take over her, as though she had some kind of teenager crush on the local hottie. Angelo and Watson immediately saw a completely different Charlie in front of them.

_Oh my god…………………she's in love!_

It was then that Meg realised that her relationship with Watson was nothing like that. Though she would agree that the sex had been fun and wild, there wasn't any actual deep feeling between them. She wanted more. Watson grinned at the blonde, oblivious to the thoughts that were circling around her head. She quickly smiled back.

_I can't believe that Joey admitted that she loves me………..__I think I'm going to have her round for dinner one evening………….just the two of us………if she can part from Josh and River…._

*

When Charlie got home it was late, she was disappointed that Joey had already gone back to her apartment. Ruby was on the couch watching TV. "Hey……what are you doing up?" She sat beside a sleepy Ruby, who had a blanket over her legs. "I was waiting till you got back…..I worry…" She yawned. Charlie stroked her hair away from her face. "Now who's the mother…hey?" Ruby perked up. "That's right……it's way past your bed time!" She pretended to order. Both snorted and gazed at each other. "What's wrong Rubz?" Charlie asked concerned for her daughter. "Sometimes I wish we still lived with Leah and VJ……….I love this house I do…………and I know you've worked really hard at your new job….working with different people……..it's been extremely stressful……..but I can't help but wish this place wasn't so empty…." Charlie had thought the same thing. "I know…" Ruby buried her head in Charlie's arms. "Do you think that…………..maybe…….I'll ever get a brother or sister?" Charlie was speechless at the thought. "Not in the near future anyway…that's for sure……….but maybe one day……….." "Because when I was talking to Jo…she said that she always dreamed of having a big family…..because she always felt she never really had one…" Charlie pulled Ruby out of the embrace. "Ruby…we're not even back together or anything…and there's you talking about kids." Charlie was rather alarmed and excited at the concept. "What? I'm just checking……..making sure you both have the same agenda." She winked. "Ruby!" She sighed, laughing.


	29. Chapter 31

**Please don't hate me!**

**Purplemonkeyys – I can assure you Meg is not a problem!**

**IJKS – Your updates have been MUCHLY appreciated. I KNOW mine won't be….sorry. Anyway more of interwoven for tomorrow morning then…ya? I love waking up, making a cup of tea and finding a bunch of fics updated. :D**

**Amelia Louisa – Trying to get a chapter out of you is like trying to draw blood from a stone!!!!! Where the hell is chapter 122??**

**Try and refrain from writing hate mail of any sort. You love me really.**

**Please review for more…..They keep me going. Positive or negative.**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Joey knocked on the door, and found no reply. "Ruby? …….Charlie?" Unlike at Leah's where they usually left the door unlocked, the door was completely solid shut.

_Hmm that's odd….R__uby told me they'd be home…_

She heard loud screams coming from round the side of the house. She followed the front garden path that led to where the noise was coming from. "No…Charlie…don't…she can't be trusted!" Joey could hear VJ yell out. She peered round. "Put your hands up where I can see them! Don't even think of moving…" Joey started giggling at the sight of Ruby pointing a water gun at Charlie who was on her knees, with her hands behind her head.

_Oh I wish I had a camera! ….Wait…my phone!_

She discreetly took a photo of them before she made her presence noticed. "What would your fellow colleagues think of you now Charlie Buckton!" Joey made herself visable. VJ had his back against Charlie's blue car. From what Joey could make out, they had been cleaning the car, but seemed to have gotten preoccupied.

_Oh my god…..nooo Joey's here! Fuck…………..this is SO embarrassing!_

Charlie turned her head a little to see Joey standing there laughing. "I said don't move!" Ruby pointed the water gun to her forehead. "Will one of you help me?" She cried out in desperation. "Oh…I'm so not getting in the middle of this!" Joey backed off, and slid round the other side of the car. Ruby's attention was caught between Charlie and VJ. She didn't know where to point his water gun. Charlie smiled, remembering her training.

_As soon as__ she looses concentration…_

Charlie waited until she caught a glance at Joey. She quickly knocked the gun out of her hands, and brought one of Ruby's arms around to her back. Then gently she eased her to the ground. VJ ran and grabbed the water gun that now lay on the grass out in front of them. Joey stood there admiring Charlie. She started a round of applause. "That's cheating!" Ruby complained. "Can I trust you if I let you go?" Charlie whispered in her ear. "Never!" She giggled. Charlie grinned rather pleased with herself. That was until she heard a cough from VJ. Charlie looked up and saw him with a devilish grin. It was his turn to point the gun at Charlie. "Oh…come on!" Joey grabbed a drink from the cooler they had outside against the wall. "All these years…….…we're practically family!" Joey's eyes were peeled, eager to see how she was going to get out of this one. Charlie slowly lifted herself up, letting go of Ruby. "Yay I'm free." She bounced up and watched the two. "So what's your plan VJ? What do you want from me?" VJ gave this a great deal of thought. But instead of saying anything he just smiled. He looked from Joey to Ruby and back again. "I'm going to shoot one of them…" He said to Charlie. "Who will you save?" He tried to keep a dead serious face on him, but the excitement of getting his own back caused him to grin wide. Charlie's eyes dimmed.

'Ruby! …………………………..I've lost her'

Charlie's heart started beating irregularly. Fired bullets were ringing in her ears.

'I've killed her…………………………my ruby…'

_Not once………………not once did I think of Joey…………..I'm such a bad person….She must hate me for what I did.._

Charlie covered her ears, to try and make the noises and voices in her head drown out. But it didn't do any good. "Stop it!" She screamed out. The water gun VJ was holding slipped out of his hands. Joey and Ruby had seen everything running through her mind. Charlie fell to her knees, sobbing. Ruby quickly ran to her side. "Charlie…hey…..look at me!…" She cupped her head with her hands. "It's ok…..shhh…" Charlie kept shaking her head, unable to speak.

"Come on VJ…I'll take you home…." Joey offered out her hand to him. She tried to bite back her own tears. Never had she loved someone as much as she loved Charlie, but never had she been so heart broken. Charlie watched the distance between her and Joey increase. Her vision blurred with her welled up eyes. "Joey………….please don't go!" She cried out.

_You can't turn back now……._

Joey didn't stop, she didn't turn back either, she focused on the road ahead, and kept telling herself she was doing the right thing. "Joey!" Charlie kept calling for her.

_What the hell just happened?_

Ruby clung onto Charlie for life.

*

Joey slammed the door behind her, and slid down against it, crumbling. She cried so hard, she couldn't breathe properly. She saw in front of her, a picture frame, on her bedside table. Inside it held a photo of three people smiling, having the time of their life. She had begged VJ to take it, saying she needed a picture of them together for her scrapbook. He had frowned and demanded to be in the one after.

The three smiles stared back at her and made her cry harder still. "Joey?......Are you in there?" Josh called from outside. The loud slam had woken River up from his afternoon nap. He was now screaming with all his might. Joey covered her ears. "Joey?" Josh asked a little louder. He gave up and attended to River. "Hey….it's ok…..shhhh!" Joey could hear him comfort River, from the room next door.

_That's what Ruby said to Charlie………….It's never going to be ok between us…….I was stupid to think that it would be…_

She let herself slump to the floor, where her head eventually rested. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she woke up, the thoughts consuming her would disappear.

*

Charlie woke up the next morning with a stomping headache. Ruby was still beside her, still fast asleep. Careful not to wake her she moved closer and rested her head next to her's. Ruby stirred.

_Oh no……………yesterday really happened…_

"Do I even want to ask?" She said softly. Charlie sighed. "No…" Charlie hadn't really talked with Ruby the night before, and she still didn't want to. It seemed when ever Joey disappeared on them, Charlie broke down. "Charlie….for god's sake go over there and demand to speak to her…." Charlie still had her eyes closed. "Ruby….just leave it!" She said more emotionally. Tiredness and heartache pounded against her chest.

_I can't do this again!.....I can't be the one to pick her up and put her back together again……._

Without Charlie knowing, Ruby silently let her own tears flow. She pulled away from Charlie and got out of bed. "Ruby don't leave…I'm sorry…." "Yeah…me too…" She headed for the door and left Charlie curled up with her knees against her chest.

_I need to get out of here…._

She got changed and left the house as quickly as possible, before Charlie had a chance to stop her. She had only one thing on her mind, and nothing was going to stop her until she got it.

*

Josh walked into Joey's room. He had knocked a few times but had heard no reply. He walked in with a tray in his hands, supporting a cup of coffee. "Joey?" He placed it on the bedside table, and looked around.

_Where is she?_

He walked out of her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Joey, answer me if you're in there!" He waited for a reply, nothing. He started to panic.

_I should have tried to get her to…to talk…last night…something was wrong…_

He opened the bathroom door, and found everything you'd find in a bathroom, but no Joey. He shouted for her one last time, and then ran for his phone to try and call her.

*

Ruby stood outside, ringing a doorbell.

_Come on just open up already!_

The door showed movement, and a sleepy Angelo answered. "Ruby!" He said with surprise. "What are you doing here?" His voice was slurred, as he was trying to deal with a massive hang over. Ruby pushed him backwards and closed the door behind them. She noticed his lack of clothing. He stood there with nothing but boxers on.

_Well………….this makes it easier…_

She thought to herself. "Ruby….you shouldn't be here…" He started, and rubbed his face trying to wake up. She took his hand in her own. "I need you Angelo…..please.." Angelo's eyes bulged out of his head.

_What!_

"Ruby you're 17! I'm way too old for you…not to mention Charlie…oh god Charlie…and clearly your upset and I'm still trying…..to wake up…" He blinked several times, not believing he was really in this situation.

_I just need someone…..to take all the pain away…I can't deal with any of this anymore…I don't want to…_

She moved closer to him, letting one of her legs part his. "No one has to know…" She whispered. He tried so hard to fight temptation.

_No no no….this is wrong…_

His heart was pounding harder and harder against his chest. Ruby looked up into his eyes. She gasped when she felt him between her legs.

*

Joey sat at a deserted end of the beach. She had long thick grasses surrounding, keeping her well out of sight from any locals or tourists on the beach. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had cried all night, but it didn't change anything.

She stared down at the object in her hands.

_Do I really have the guts?_

She held it against her stomach and held her head up to the sky.

_I'm sorry…_

With one quick thrust, the blade tore through her clothing, and ripped her skin. She screamed inside with the pain that now rushed through her. She fell onto her side, fighting for air as though she had been winded. Her hands fell from the handle.

_Forgive me…_

She struggled for as long as she could, until her body finally stopped shuddering.


	30. Chapter 32

**I am really sorry everyone for leaving you hanging for so long with this fic! Truly! Life has just been crazy…no I don't even think there's a word that could actually describe it. **

**I'm collecting my visa this Tuesday coming! I'm so excited. I leave on the 9****th**** of September. So I don't know how much more I'm going to write. I will try to write another chapter. **

**(reviews would entice me)**

**I just want to say a massive thank you for all those that have been following my fics and leaving me messages to continue, I'm sorry I haven't replied to all. I do appreciate your support and I cant believe you still want more! :D**

**I hope this one eases the nerves…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Joey sat bolt up right. She rubbed her eyes slowly, as everything began to creep back, Charlie, Ruby, VJ, the water pistol, and then Charlie breaking down. Everything after that appeared a blur. She sighed out heavily.

_What was I really thinking coming out here?_

It hadn't been the first time she had had suicidal thoughts. She didn't really want to kill herself, she just wanted everything to stop, all the painful memories to disappear.

_God I can't believe I dreamt all that!....I could never leave Charlie…….I…I love her…_

Joey lifted her self up, and forced her legs to move.

*

Charlie hadn't bothered with a shower or even make up. It seemed an effort to do anything. The last thing she had needed was Ruby storming off. She felt very lonely.

*

Before long, Joey had reached a familiar front door. She opened it quietly.

_Maybe Charlie's not here…maybe I should just…_

She heard sobs come from one of the bedrooms upstairs. She closed her eyes sighing.

_I have a LOT of explaining to do….but I don't know if I can do it right now! My eyes are puffy and burning, my hair is a state, I smell of seaweed [eww] __and I feel like I've been smashed against a brick wall…._

Again she heard sobs, but this time a few mumbles too.

_Ruby?..._

Joey was sure to keep her footsteps very quiet. She didn't want to alarm the individual in the bedroom. As she grew nearer, she realised it wasn't Ruby at all. It was Charlie. Joey stopped and listened from the other side of the door.

"Please….just look after her…all this time…I've wanted to be able to have her in my arms…to hold her….but how could she ever feel for me that way again….I wasn't there for her…and Brett….all the things he did to her……she has every right to be…." Charlie broke down in tears again. She sat there huddled against the bed, on the floor.

Joey pushed the door open, lightly and peered round. Charlie had her head in her hands.

"I love her so much…I don't think I could bare it…not having her in my life again…if I could just have a…a chance at making her happy…I'd give her everything…I'd never stop loving her…or protecting her"

Upon hearing those words, Joey's eyes welled up.

_Did she really just say that??!_

She smiled broadly, and decided she now wanted her presence to be known. She pushed the door further and walked in. "Jesus JOEY!!" Charlie sniffled and got up off the floor. "I….I….mmh uh…..how long have you been listening?" She asked worriedly. She noticed Joey looked about how she felt. "Did you really mean that?" Charlie covered her face again, nodding. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Joey you have every right to be…" When she opened her eyes Joey was standing right in front of her. "Joey..I…" Charlie had forgotten what it was like being this close to her, and staring deep into her chocolate eyes.

_Forgive me for ever having those stupid thoughts…_

A tear rolled down Joey's cheeks freely. Charlie was quick but gently to catch it before it fell onto her top. She rubbed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry…." She pulled back a little, but found that Joey had now placed a hand on her back, preventing her from moving away from her any more. "Charlie….I want to forget all of this….I just want for us to be together…no more assumptions…no more unspoken feelings….none of that….I can't promise that I can wipe our memories clean, but I can promise that we can make new ones. Charlie could you ever love me again?" Joey looked, searched for an immediate answer, something to let her know. Charlie shook her head, and bit her lip. "Joey I…I've never…" Joey looked down. "I've never stopped loving you!" She moved a hand round to the back of Joey's neck. "Ever!" She whispered in her ear. Joey clung onto her, as though her life depended on it. Charlie pulled her other arm round her and linked both her hands. Both rested their cheeks on the others, and slowly, very slowly they pulled back. "I love you with all my heart Charlie…"

Every inch of Charlie was screaming 'KISS HER ALREADY!' a smiled played on her lips. Joey watched with fascination as she could see what she was thinking. Before Charlie had time to make up her mind, Joey had lunged forward and captured her lips with her own.

_Uh….oh my god….wait…..yes…joey….god keep kissing me!_

Once Charlie relaxed into the new embrace between them she pulled Joey closer, so that there was no gap between them, nothing in their way. She kissed her over and over again, trying to express how much she had missed her. Joey responded kissing her harder, and exploring her mouth with her tongue.

After a few minutes of full blown passion, they allowed each other to breathe. Joey smiled longingly at her, not sure if it was real. Charlie grinned and kissed her again. "Charlie….I really need to explain myself after…before….I completely over reacted…no that's a complete understatement! I…" Charlie hushed her placing a finger on her lips. "We have each other now…that's all that matters…"

*

Ruby burst into tears. "I'm sorry…Angelo….forgive me…" Angelo had pulled himself away abruptly. "Ruby I care about you…but not like that….I'm sorry…" Ruby nodded and slumped onto the couch. "Please…talk to me…tell me what's wrong…" He reached for her hands. "Charlie….she won't…." Angelo tried to understand her mumbles, but it was no use. The more she mumbled, the more she cried, making it harder to understand what she was saying. Angelo wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry her heart out. Occasionally he pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. "It's ok." He whispered repeatedly.

*

Josh was in panic mode. He had tried phoning Joey every 5 minutes, and still heard nothing from her.

[Hey Joey it's Josh…Um you were in a state last night and I've been looking for you this morning….call back and let me know you're all right….stay safe…]

He frowned as he finished his voice message.

_Charlie….she MUST know where she is…_

He scrolled down the list of contacts.

*

Charlie and Joey were lying on the bed, in each other's arms. Charlie had her lower half pressed against Joey. A vibration started them both. "Charlie…um that feels nice…" Charlie laughed, almost starting to cry again, as she couldn't believe that after everything here they were…together! "It's my phone Jo!" She fumbled to retrieve it from her pocket. "Hello…" Joey watched Charlie's facial expressions, trying to work out who it was. "Yeah…she's here with me….she's fine…in fact she's grinning…" _Because she's right in view of my boobs! _Charlie passed the phone to Joey. "It's Josh…he's really worried about you." She said seriously. Joey bit her lip and listened to the distressed voice on the other end. "I swear I'm fine….last night I was upset…but it's all over and done with now…" Charlie's smile disappeared for a while, with mention of the night before. She rubbed her forehead. When Joey had hung up, she rolled Charlie over, so she was now underneath and carefully reached to place the phone on the bedside table. "All ok." Joey smiled. "Yeah." Joey paused. She placed her head on Charlie's shoulder, kissing her neck softly. "Can we just stay here for a while?" Charlie smiled lovingly. "I'd like that a lot." Charlie continued stroking Joey's back up and down, listening to their breathing.


	31. Chapter 33

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

**Thank you IJKS for all your updates the 'forbidden' one was fab!**

**As are all of your fics!**

**Hope you enjoy, I did writing this…especially the end. *big grin***

**Review please **

**xXx**

**Sugar.**

"God look at me! I'm a complete mess…" Ruby had dried her cheeks yet again, and was now standing in front a mirror. Angelo smiled. "But a beautiful mess." Ruby made a face that caused him to snort. "But not when you do that!" He pointed out. Ruby stuck her tongue out. "What?" She asked. Intrigued as to why he was still smiling. "It's good to see you've cheered up a bit." Ruby walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "And listen….these arms have a never ending supply of free hugs…ok? If you ever want to talk…about anything…I'm here." He moved the locks that were covering her face. She pulled back for a second. "You won't…you know…tell Charlie, will you?" "Nope….it's forgotten…never to be brought back up again. Ruby you've been trying to cope with too much. Charlie has a tendency of doing the same thing, which is to bottle everything up." Ruby half smiled.

_Yeah….I know….secrets and hidden feelings seem to be a curse in our family!_

"Why don't you go home and talk to Charlie…tell her how you're really feeling, then she'll see where you're coming from…tell her just how upset you are…she loves you so much." Ruby nodded. "I'm going to do just that." She decided out loud. "Do you need a lift home? I don't mind." Ruby shook her head. "You've done more then enough for me….and I'm sorry for before…." She grimaced at the memories. Angelo shook his head. "I care about you Ruby, I always have."

_That's what I don't understand…it's not like he's my father or anything…_

She took one last look in the mirror, to make sure she was decent to be seen in public, then waved goodbye and marched home, looking for Charlie.

*

"Charlie!" She yelled as she slammed the door. "Charlie…." She called again. She didn't know what kind of mood she'd find her in, so she braced herself for the reply. To her ultimate surprise, Charlie came walking down the stairs with a massive grin attached to her face. Ruby advanced with caution.

_Ok what's going on? Normally it takes at least a day for her to pick herself up and have a smile on her face….but that's a different kinda smile altogether…I haven't see that smile since…_

"Charlie……are you high?" Charlie shook her head. "Nope." She floated into the kitchen. "How long have I been out for?" Ruby was starting to wonder if she was hallucinating. Charlie didn't reply.

_Ok………..I've gone mad!_

Ruby walked into the kitchen and watched Charlie as she flicked the kettle on and reached for to mugs from the cupboard, then popped a tea bag in both. Charlie turned around and saw Ruby's jaw dropped.

_Light bulb!_

Charlie grinned. "But!…I mean….Joey's?.....are you?" Ruby shrieked with joy, and Charlie's eyes lit up. Ruby spun round about to leg it up stairs, but bumped into Joey. "Hi Ruby…." Joey said a little nervous, feeling responsible for a lot of the heartache she'd given them two. "So…you're really?" Ruby kept spinning round to eye the two of them. After she received a nod, she opened up her arms up high in the air. "Oh thank you Lord. Thank you for making them see sense! Hallelujah!" Joey started giggling. "And just so you both know….if you have an argument about anything in the future…I don't want to hear about it!" Charlie nodded understandingly.

_I really have put her through too much…_

Ruby decided to hold back on the talk with Charlie, seeing as all of them were so happy, she didn't want to ruin it. "So I take it you're ok with this?" Charlie just wanted to confirm this. "Uhuh! Plus I have someone to back me up when you get overly protective of me….etcetera…" Joey winked at Charlie. "Hey I saw that!" Ruby protested. "So anyway you've been…you know…banging the gong all morning I take it?" "RUBY!" Charlie cried out, shocked at her choice of words. "We actually haven't thank you!" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ok…so I'm going to leave…before you get frisky in front of me…" Charlie covered her eyes, her cheeks going bright red. She didn't want to rush things with Joey. Before she had a chance to call Ruby back, she was gone leaving silence between Charlie and Joey. "Joey….I'm sorry about Ruby….I don't expect anything to happen down that road, what I'm trying to say is I don't mind taking time to…aaand" Joey slid herself over to Charlie. She moved her hands and placed them just under Charlie's butt cheeks, pulling her in real close. Charlie immediately stopped mumbling and widened her eyes, as Joey picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table. "I love you, and I'm not going any where.." Charlie locked eyes with Joey, watching a deep love and desire spread across them. She wrapped her legs around her waist. Both were breathing heavily, their hearts thrashing against their rib cage.

_I know that look in her eyes…_

Joey smiled, and leant closer so their noses were touching. "I love you too." Charlie whispered. Her voice was all croaky as Joey slowly slid her hands up each of her thighs. Charlie held her breath, as Jo left a trail of want and need. "You are my life." Joey said as she kissed her way down Charlie's neck. She reached Charlie's PJ bottoms and rubbed her through the fabric. Charlie moaned loudly, having been apart from her for too long. "Joey…." She said desperately. Joey responded and pulled her even closer to her and kissed her deeply, trying to give Charlie all of her. Charlie slowly began to rock her hips into Joey, who did the same. Their kisses were powerful but slow, they wanted it to last forever. Joey could feel her self melt with the contact, and snaked one hand around Charlie's back to support her. Charlie grinned into their kiss as she suddenly felt loose around her chest. Joey smiled dearly, and kissed her again, massaging her tongue against Charlie's.

_God I am so wet just listening to her moan like that…I don't know how long I can keep doing this!_

Joey pulled back gasping, her lips now red from Charlie sucking on them occasionally. Joey was about to try and remove her jeans, but Charlie looked almost fierce at the loss of contact, and quickly wrapped her legs around her tighter, causing Joey to laugh. She admired the older woman's long golden brown hair, and the way it fell gently around her face. Charlie continued to follow her eyes, as she unbuckled and unzipped her jeans. Charlie licked her lips.

_I ha__ve a feeling we're going to make love rather passionately…_

Joey noticed the sparkle in her eyes, and once again lifted her, this time carrying her to the living-room. As Joey walked them through Charlie held on with one hand behind Joey's neck, and let the other worm its way down to her waist. Joey groaned in excitement. She closed the curtains, and then lay Charlie down carefully on the carpet, pressing her body on her. Joey rocked her hips again, and again, harder each time. Charlie moaned as she met her each time, in pure ecstasy. "Joey I need you right now!" Joey reached for her lips and locked them both in pleasure, as her hands went wondering up and down Charlie, feeling her where she could with the little space there was left between them. Charlie dove her hands into her jeans and squeezed her soft behind, making her moan louder into their kisses. Charlie pulled back quickly, causing to alarm Joey. She rolled Joey under her and pulled back to pull her jeans off. "Ah…Jesus Charlie!" Joey didn't mean to say that but she had been caught off guard. Charlie laughed. "Sorry…" Joey grinned. "No…don't be sorry…you…like this….is such a turn on!" Charlie licked her way up Joey's leg, and stopped at her briefs. Joey eyes were filled with lust. Charlie looked up, wanting her to beg. "mmph Charlie…." Charlie stood up and removed her PJ's and underwear, then moved back to the same position. Joey closed her eyes, as this time she felt Charlie's skin on hers. Charlie continued her licked around her briefs.

_God I think I'm going to come just from this!_

Joey pulled Charlie up, and kissed her passionately. They were both now so turned on neither of them could stop even if they had to. Joey felt all up Charlie's back, scratching her lightly, giving her goosebumps.

[Phone starts ringing]

Both groaned at the thought of stopping, which just drove them to sway their hips harder against each other. "I really need you Joey…I can't hold off any longer!" Charlie whimpered. Joey rolled them over and removed her briefs, and then gently lifted one of Charlie's legs above her shoulder.

_Oh my god wow…._

"Charlie the phone's still ringing!" Charlie shook her head, which meant 'don't you even think about it!' Joey kissed her rubbing herself against her. "Joey…"

[Please a message after the beep………………………..Ah yes I seemed to have missed you Charlie…it's me….Colleen…I was just wondering if…..]

Charlie slammed a fist against the carpet, causing Joey to giggle into their make out.

_That bloody woman! Does she really have no idea that when someone doesn't answer the phone it means call back later! I'm about to have incredible sex with Joey!!!!!!!!!!!_

[Message continues]

Joey was growing impatient listening to Colleen. Both sprung apart shouting…"SHUT UP!" Charlie skilfully kicked the phone off the coffee-table. Both listened out…………………

[Silence]

Before either could say anything, Joey leant hard against Charlie and entered her, needing her more then ever. Charlie moaned uncontrollably. "Fuck!"

Charlie felt between her and met her in equal wetness. Joey's body was shaking, as Charlie felt and teased her. Joey moaned loudly. "Yes!" They started as they meant to finish, kissing each other as they moved slowly building up the sensation. Charlie kept reaching deeper each time, causing Joey's mind to swirl.

_No no no…………not yet! _

Charlie saw what was wrong and smiled, she quickened her pace. "Charlie…don't…I…fuck!" Charlie bit her lip. Listening to Joey swear like that tipped her off the edge.

_Yes yes yes….._

"Joey…" She whimpered. Joey sped up her actions as well. They continued to moan into each other's necks, as they climaxed. Their breathing was beyond laboured, as they reached their peak, and fell, shuddering hard. Charlie cried out Joey's name several times. Joey could only mumble as she collapsed into Charlie, unable to support herself anymore. After they had rode out the orgasm, they removed the fingers and kissed each other again and again, never wanting the special moment to finish. Upon looking into each others eyes, both knew, they were home. After Joey had recovered she sat up, reaching to drag the blanket off the sofa. Charlie smiled, knowing Joey would always take care of her like this.

_Suppose I should put the phone back too…._

Joey said to her self thoughtfully. She picked it up, and blanched. Charlie frowned a little. "Hey…what's wrong?" She asked full of concern for her lover. Joey's mouth opened but no words came out. She cleared her throat, hitting her chest hard. "Um….the phone…it's…..when you kicked it….and it landed on the floor……a few buttons were pressed and um it……………………….it went to loud speaker…." She whispered, mortified.

Charlie sat up, in horror. "What!" She shrieked in a high pitched voice.


	32. Chapter 34

Joey was still sitting on the living-room floor. She watched Charlie, who still had the same mortified, shocked facial expression. She debated with herself whether to give some kind of comfort or to stay away while Charlie let her mind reel with probing thoughts. All Charlie could do was keep rubbing her forehead.

_What do I DO!_

Joey smiled and moved closer to her.

"Maybe we should start seeing other people." Joey suggested rather casually, as she played with a piece of hair. This knocked Charlie out of her internal ramblings. She burst out laughing.

"Joey! How can you say that? Honestly….after amazing sex, like that!"

Charlie shook her head. Joey certainly knew how to get a smile out of her at the most awkward of times.

_God I love her._

Joey watched her, but as she did her eyes wondered. Charlie wasn't slow on detecting this at all and quickly picked up the blanket to her chest.

"Oh come on…"

Joey whimpered. Charlie shook her head.

"I need to figure out what we're going to do about Colleen, and I can't do it with you looking at me like that! I mean for god's sake, she heard us HAVING SEX! I'm never going to be able to look that woman in the eye again." Charlie declared.

She got up and wrapped herself with it, and began walking back and forth, thinking. Joey had other ideas. She picked herself up and sneakily yanked the blanket off Charlie when she wasn't looking.

"JOEY!"

She ran and jumped behind the couch, all the while, butt naked. All that could be heard from her were giggles. Charlie momentarily sighed and then decided…._what the hell!_

Without having to lure Joey, like she thought she had to, she came out apologising.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Joey walked towards Charlie lovingly. "We've just made love and all I want to do is…."

She trailed off as she looked at Charlie up and down. Charlie had a good idea of what she was thinking anyway.

"But what are we going to do about Colleen?" Charlie said seriously.

"Well there's good news and bad news." Joey spoke up. Charlie smiled at the idea of good news.

"Wwwhat's the good news?" She asked. Eager to know how Joey was looking at this mess.

"Well what I was thinking is that…you were a cop, you have all the inside details so when we murder Colleen, there's no way we can get pinned."

"That's the GOOD news?" Charlie asked mockingly.

"The bad news is of course that Colleen has either recorded us and loaded it online or had a massive heart attack….I'm not sure…what do you think?" Joey asked seriously.

"Jo, how can you not be worried about this?"Charlie panicked. "This will destroy my reputation!" Charlie commented. "I'm screwed."

"Well you were screwed before…." Joey said in a quiet voice. This time Charlie just gave her a glare.

Joey walked out and gathered her clothes quietly. Charlie sighed as she left.

_One minute we're great the next we're like this…_

Charlie followed Joey out and stopped her from pulling her top over her head. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered a 'sorry' into her neck. Joey didn't say anything.

Ruby walked in and got an alarmed fright when she saw Charlie in, nothing.

"Are you serious guys? Don't tell me that after all of THIS…" She pointed out "Joey doesn't think she's gay." Ruby exclaimed, as she jumped back out of the room.

Both gave a smile in each others shoulders and then broke apart.

"For a minute I was worried you were going to give us a lecture about sex in the kitchen!" Charlie said with relief. "Yeah me too." Joey added.

_Drama drama drama._

"You know I really can't keep up with you guys…I really can't." She headed up stairs. As Charlie and Joey mumbled 'I love you' to each other, Ruby's footsteps were heard in the far distant.

"I'm sorry I am." Joey said sincerely. Charlie grinned. "Let's go upstairs." She whispered in her ear.

*

Charlie and Joey had been talking away about everything, after making love to each other again that is. EVERYTHING. Both had been satisfied with the level of openness each had, and what they had talked about. But something still consumed Charlie's mind.

"Charlie, what is it?" Joey rolled over to her side, and looked up at Charlie's big blue eyes

"It's nothing I just was thinking….how Josh and River are going to fit into all this." She smiled at Joey knowing it was ok. "I mean they're your family now."

"We'll deal with it when we have to, for now all I want to do is…" She stopped having spotted one of Charlie's breasts come out from under the sheets. "Well hello there!"

Charlie giggled. "Ahh! Joey…no nooo…"

For now the fun continued.


	33. Chapter 35

I'm sorry for those who wish to read chapters 1 and 2. As I was adding the latest chapter… low and behold…they get deleted. I hate my computer. I've also only just deleted the originals in my folder after I thought…" nah I'm never going to need this file again." All that wit and humour…gone! Someone upstairs is laughing at me.

Sorry for taking so long to write a chapter for you guys, I know the new one's short, but I have a much busier agenda these days. I will try and post again soon.

Would appreciate comments.

Thanks all.


End file.
